The Darkest Water
by Our Requiem
Summary: Edward y Rosalie son forzados a casarse. Tratando de comenzar una nueva vida se mudan a Forks donde conocen a sus verdaderas almas gemelas, Bella y Emmett. ¿Podrán mantener oculto su matrionio de las personas que aman?
1. Cap 1: Requiem On Water

**Todos los derechos de los personajes le corresponden a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la creación de la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Todos Humanos.**

_**Edward y Rosalie son forzádos a casarse. Tratándo de comenzar una nueva vida se mudan a Forks dónde conocen a sus verdaderas almas gemelas, Bella y Emmett. ¿Lograrán ocultar su matrimonio de las personas que aman?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cada capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción que me inspiró y forma parte de la historia.<strong>

**Les agradecería, y ayudaría mucho a la experiencia, sí escuchan la canción elegida.**

**También, please, déjen sus reviews...**

**Son 18 capítulos los que tengo planeado escribir, por ahora llevo 4, si tienen alguna idea de cómo terminar la historia o alguna queja o sugerencia (hehe) please, please déjen sus reviews y/o comentarios!**

**¡Que la disfruten tanto como yo la he disfrutado al escribirla!**

**1er. Capítulo "Requiem On Water" -Imperial Mammoth  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem On Water.<strong>

Tomé un poco de labial y lo apliqué mientras una lágrima recorría mis mejillas. En menos de 2 horas sería una mujer casada.

-¡Basta! No más lágrimas - le decía a mi reflejo en el espejo al limpiarme la cara una vez más.

En ese momento entró a la habitación Angela, mi mejor amiga.

-Rose, ¿todavía no estás lista? Los invitados ya llegaron.

-Ya casi termino - dije fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿podrías ayudarme con la peineta?

Angela colocó la peineta de oro blanco y zafiros sobre mi cabello rubio.

-Te ves hermosa como siempre - dijo llena de emoción -Tu vestido está precioso, muy Kate Middleton, sencillo pero elegante - mencionó también - ¡Ay, Rose! ¿Porqué no me dijiste con más tiempo que te casarías? Podríamos haber planeado la boda del siglo.

-Reí nerviosa - Lo lamento, amiga. A Edward le han ofrecido el puesto de director del Hospital General de Forks, él no podía esperar más tiempo para casarnos.

-Aún así, me sorprendió mucho el anuncio de su compromiso - mencionó con indiferencia.

Me miré al espejo una vez más, trataba de recrear la cara de una mujer emocionada por casarse, quería que los invitados no vieran lo miserable que era. Aunque estaba segura que todos estaban sorprendidos de que a menos de un mes de conocernos Edward y yo nos casaramos... Y es que, la verdad, había toda una historia por detrás:

_"Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, fueron intimos amigos de mi padre, cuando él murió les hizo prometer que cuidarían de mí, y así fue por varios años hasta que mi madre los convenció de que Edward y yo, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, debíamos casarnos. _

_La noticia me llegó hace exactamente 6 meses, cuando fallecieron los padres de mi próximo esposo._

_Mi madre estaba que no cabía de felicidad._

_-Rosalie, despídete de todos nuestros problemas financieros. Te he asegurado una vida llena de comodidades. Deberías de estar agradecida - me repitió una y otra vez._

_Y es así como llegamos a este día. El día de nuestra boda._

_Conocer a Edward fue una de las experiencias más incómodas de mi vida, él es alto, cabello bronce, hermosos ojos verdes, el tipo de hombre que todo padre quisiera para su hija, pero la verdad es que no me sentía atraída a él para nada. _

_-Trataré de hacerte feliz - fue lo único que me dijo ése día y no de una forma romántica o cariñosa, sino frívola y seria."_

Al regresar a mi realidad más lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas.

-Rose, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó Angela asustada.

-Es sólo que... - empecé a decir, pero al ver su cara y recordar mi promesa de casarme con Edward cayé y la abracé - es sólo que te voy a extrañar muchísimo, como no tienes idea.

Y no es que haya mentido, en verdad iba a extrañarla, todo iba a ser diferente ahora, Edward y yo nos iríamos a Forks solos, no conocíamos a nadie allá, bueno excepto a Alice, una amiga intercambio de la universidad de Angela, pero sólo la conocía por fotografías.

-Ella me dijo que vivirá muy cerca de su nueva casa, ella es muy agradable, te aseguro que te caerá bien.

La abracé una vez más.

-Eso espero - sonreí.

-Debo irme, nos vemos en un rato.

-Adios, Angela.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta terminé de preparame.

Estaba lista. Estaba lista para casarme con Edward, estaba lista para iniciar esta farsa.


	2. Cap 2: Please, Don

**2do. Capítulo. "Please Don't Go" - Barcelona**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Don't Go<strong>

-Atención, ya viene la novia - escuché decir al bajar las escaleras.

-Por favor, todos de pie - dijo el juez.

Me aferré a el ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos mientras caminaba hacia el altar y fue cuando lo ví.

Edward lucía hermoso en el smoking negro que llevaba. Me sonrojé ver que me sonreía al acercarme a él.

Cuando me posicioné a su lado se inclinó en mi oído y me susurró:

-Te ves hermosa.

La ceremonia fue muy corta, exigí que sólo dijeramos los votos traidicionales y que al acabarse no hubiese celebración, la verdad no había nada qué celebrar, sólo haríamos una pequeña recepción, haríamos un brindis y hablaríamos con los invitados.

-Edward, puedes dar tus votos ahora - cedió la palabra el juez.

-Rosalie, prometo hacerte feliz, cuidarte y respetarte. En la salud y en la enfermedad... - guardó silencio y finalizó - ... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó. Era mi turno.

-Edward, prometo... - traté de evitarlo lo más que pude, pero no pude aguantar las lágrimas. Ante esto el resto de los invitados empezó a susurrar, escuché claramente a mi madre decir que lloraba por la emoción de mi boda, pero al ver los ojos de Edward supe que él entendía mi tristeza por éste compromiso forzado - ... prometo hacerte feliz, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. En la salud y en la enfermedad... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a Rosalie Hale como tu esposa?

-Acepto.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo?

Respiré profundamente.

-Sí... Acepto.

Edward tomó mi mano izquierda y colocó nuestro anillo de casados. Y luego procedí a hacerlo yo.

La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir cuando el juez nos declaró marido y mujer.

-Puedes besar a la novia - concluyó.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

Edward puso su mano tras mi cuello y me acercó a él.

Nuestros labios se movieron sincronizadamente, pero sin ningún tipo de sentimiento involucrado.

Cuando abrí los ojos él me susurró al oído una vez más:

-Podemos lograrlo - seguido de una sonrisa.

La ceremonia había terminado, Edward y yo eramos esposos ahora.

Pasamos rápidamente a la pequeña recepción de la boda.

Hablé con mis amigas de la universidad que no paraban de decirme lo apuesto que era mi nuevo esposo.

-¿Dónde lo conocíste? ¿Porqué jamás nos habías hablado de él?

-Él y yo - titubeé - nos conocimos hace poco, nuestros padres eran amigos y pues supongo que... nos enamorámos - mentí.

-Eres muy afortunada - comentaban.

Después de varios minutos mi madre llamó la atención de los invitados, era el momento del brindis.

-Por Edward y Rosalie, y por la maravillosa vida que van a comenzar juntos - dijo alzando su copa.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me besó la frente, gesto que, definitivamente, no esperaba de él.

-Salud, Sra. Cullen - dijo.

-Salud - murmuré sonrojada.

Pasaron un par de horas y era hora de que Edward y yo nos fueramos, aún había mucho qué empacar y nuestro avión salía temprano al día siguiente.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Rose. Cuando te embaraces tienes que regresar a Londres, ¿de acuerdo? - me pidieron mis amigas.

-¿Embarazarme? No lo creo - titubeé nerviosa.

-Te queremos, adiós. Buen viaje.

Edward me llevó a mi casa, todo el camino estuvo callado, solamente contestó el celular un par de veces, su asistente, Seth, nos recogería en Washington a las 5:00pm para llevarnos a Forks y conocer nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Pasaré por tí a las 9:00am, iré a mi casa a terminar de llenar unos formatos.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Iba a bajar del coche cuando el sujetó mi mano.

-Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero ahora estamos casados y... aunque no sentimos nada uno por el otro en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos... y con el tiempo... pues quién sabe... tal vez lleguemos a enamorárnos de verdad...

Me dejó sin habla. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue besar su mejilla y bajar del coche.

Vi cómo se alejaba y entré a mi edificio...

Mañana... mañana comenzábamos una nueva vida.


	3. Cap 3: Bloodstained Heart

**3er. Capítulo "Bloodstained Hearth" - Darren Hayes**

**Han de decir que como jodo, pero estoy impaciente por recibir sus comentarios!**

**Please déjen review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodstained Heart<strong>

-Su vuelo se atrasó una hora, Señor y Señora Cullen. Estamos tratando de arreglar el problema con la aerolínea.

-No se moleste, no tenemos prisa - contestó Edward a la recepcionista.

Ella, al igual que todas, se embobaba con la cara de mi esposo. La verdad es que no lo entendía.

-Iré a comprar un poco de café, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? - le pregunté.

-No, iré a comprar cigarros. Nos vemos aquí en un rato más.

-De acuerdo - finalicé.

Iba de camino a la cafetería cuando escuché llorar a una niña. La busqué entre la multitud y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que Edward se incó junto a ella para tranquilizarla. Una mujer preocupada se acercó a ellos, seguramente era la madre de la pequeña. Conversaron unos segundos, la niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Edward y las dos se alejaron de él.

Sentí una sensación de cariño y ternura.

Edward era un hombre de mundo, muy bien educado. ¿Porqué no me podía enamorar de él? ¿Porqué no sentía ningún tipo de atracción?

Mi mente viajó 10 años, me imaginaba una hermosa casa en primavera, dos niñas pequeñas corrían hacia Edward, que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Él las besaba y volteaba a verme sonriendo.

Ésa era la vida que yo soñaba, pero lamentablemente sentía que Edward no estaba o no debía estar conmigo. Él no formaba parte de mi sueño.

Una vez más regresé a mi realidad.

Decidí que no quería ser miserable, intentaría tener una vida de calidad junto a Edward, tal vez no me enamoraría de él pero, como él lo había dicho antes, ¿porqué no ser amigos?

Compré dos cafés y regresé a la sala de espera.

-Te compré un poco de café, te noto un poco cansado - titubeé

-Gracias, sí, si lo estoy. Hay mucho trabajo atrasado en el hospital y no quería estar estresado el día de hoy - me comentó dándole un sorbo al café.

Seguimos platicando por más de media hora sobre sus planes en Forks hasta que el altavoz anunció nuestro vuelo.

-¿Estás lista? - me dijo tomándo mi maleta.

-Sí, desde luego - sonreí.

El vuelo de Londres a Washington duró más de 12 horas, Edward durmió la mayor parte del vuelo, cosa que no me molestó porque así no tenía que fingir indiferencia por nuestro nuevo hogar.

Desde luego que estaba nerviosa, ésa noche sería nuestra noche de bodas y la verdad no sabía si Edward me pediría dar ese paso o sí yo estaría dispuesta a darlo.

Aterrizamos, y justo cuando fuimos a la zona de equipaje escuché a Edward hablar por celular una vez más.

-Seth nos está esperando afuera, aún nos quedan dos horas de viaje en automóvil antes de llegar a Forks.

-Bien - fue lo único que pude decir, el sueño me estaba venciendo, pero sabía que aún podía aguantar el viaje en carretera.


	4. Cap 4: 9 Crimes

**4to. Capítulo "9 Crimes" - Damien Rice**

**¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento?**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>9 Crimes<br>**

-Bienvenidos a Forks - dijo sonriente Seth, el asistente de mi esposo - Tal vez no es muy grande, pero la gente de este pueblito es muy amable.

-¿Vivirémos en el centro del pueblo?

-No, señora Cullen, su casa está a las afueras, allí están todos los suburbios.

-No me digas así, Seth. Llámame Rose, te lo he pedido todo el camino - dije riéndo.

-Está bien entonces, Rose, espero que disfruten su vida de casados aquí.

Edward y yo volteamos a vernos al mismo tiempo, sentí una extraña electricidad, no de excitación sino de nervios.

-Es esta casa blanca - dijo Seth mientras estacionaba el coche.

Mi corazón palpitó de forma estruendosa.

La casa era hermosa, tenía un porshe como toda casa norteamericana. Estaba encantada.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó de repente Edward.

-¿Bromeas? Está preciosa.

-Pasen, por favor. Iré por sus maletas - nos alentó Seth.

Subimos los escalones del porshe y Edward abrió la puerta.

Si me encantó el exterior de la casa, amé el interior. Tenía un toque vanguardísta, muy minimalísta pero encantador. Estaba muy impresionada.

-Un diseñador de interiores eligió los muebles y toda la decoración de la casa, pero si quieres rehacerla tú no hay ningún problema - masculló mi esposo.

-Para nada, me gusta. Es... perfecta.

-¡Vaya que es bonita! Aquí están sus pertenencias - dijo Seth dejando el equipaje en la entrada- Iré preparándo los papeles para que mañana tomes posición en el hospital, si me necesitan tienen mi número telefónico - nos dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Seth - dijo Edward dirigíendose a la puerta - ¿Rose? ¿Por qué no le das un vistazo a la casa mientras defino unos detalles con Seth? No tardaré - finalizó.

Me sentí como una niña, estaba entusiasmada abriendo cajones, conociendo todas las habitaciones de la casa. Estaba tan feliz.

Subí las escaleras y encontré la recámara principal. Tenía un armario enorme, un baño precioso y una hermosa cama de sábanas azules.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón que estaba allí y contemplé la casa una vez más.

-Mi nueva casa, mi nueva vida - pensé en voz alta.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios y salí de la habitación.

Tenía hambre y seguro que Edward también, prepararía algo delicioso para cenar.

Bajé rapidamente las escaleras y abrí mi maleta en medio de la sala. Busqué entre mis montones de ropa algo cómodo para usar.

Tomé un pantalón de mezquilla y una blusa blanca de algodón.

Entré rápido al baño y me cambié. Tomé un liga y até mi cabello en una coleta.

Justo cuando salí del baño Edward entró a la casa.

-¿Mucho más cómoda? - sonrió.

-De hecho sí - reí. Estaba pensando en hacer algo para que cenáramos claro, si tu quieres - comenté nerviosa.

-Sí, me gustaría. Tomaré un baño y bajaré a cenar o ¿quieres ayuda?

-No, yo puedo.

-Bien, entonces no tardo - se acercó a mi, puso su mano en mi cintura y besó mi frente para después subir las escaleras.

Ese gesto, nuevamente, me tomó por sorpresa.

Preparé pollo empanizado, afortunadamente la alacena estaba llena de comida, sino hubiese sido todo un lío salir al pueblo a comprar ingredientes.

Luego de un rato Edward bajó y me acompañó a la mesa.

-Está delicioso, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí - contesté seria, aunque ésa no era mi intención.

-Perdón, no quería...- intentó decir Edward.

-Perdóname - lo interrumpí - no quería que sonara de ésa forma.

Terminamos la cena en silencio, después de que Edward se ofreció a limpiar la cocina, mi corazón se aceleró, la noche había caído.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana empiezan mis labores en el Hospital.

-Sí, claro - titubeé. No podía dejar de hiperventilar con tan solo pensar en nuestra noche de bodas.

Él se acercó y me abrazó.

-No va a pasar, Rosalie. Seremos amigos, ¿recuerdas? - me dijo con ternura.

Temerosa lo rodeé con mis brazos y suspiré aliviada.

-Dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes de aquí abajo, sube a descansar, no has dormirdo nada - me presionó contra su pecho una vez más y besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias, Edward - sonreí.

-Buenas noches, Rose - se despidió.


	5. Cap 5: Born To Die

**Capítulo 5 "Born To Die" - Lana Del Rey**

**Mi canción favorita de toda la historia hasta ahora.**

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Please déjen sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Born To Die<strong>

-Es que sigo sin entender por qué estás molesta - bufó Edward en el coche camino a casa.

Acabábamos de salir de uno de los eventos de caridad mensuales que organizaba el hospital, Edward era el anfitrión por lo que era obligatorio que lo acompañara.

Teniamos ya cuatro meses viviendo en Forks y toda esperanza de que Edward y yo fuéramos amigos o tratáramos de llevar una vida tranquila como pareja se volvia imposible.

-¿Quieres saber porqué? - contesté alzando la voz - Por que estoy harta de seguir con esta farsa, harta de asistir a reuniones como esta y pretender que somos el matrimonio más feliz del universo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Quieres que les diga a todos que nuestro matrimonio es falso? ¿Que somos en realidad dos extraños viviendo juntos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - me preguntó.

Su sarcasmo hizo que mi enojo incrementara.

-Eso es lo que somos, Edward - mascullé.

Estacionó el coche y sin decir nada bajé y me encerré en mi habitación.

Lloré en silencio toda la noche.

La verdad es que mi vida comenzaba a tornarse miserable.

Extraña Londres, extrañaba a mis amigas, a Angela, pero para nada extrañaba a mi madre, era ella quién me había asignado esta vida, éste matrimonio. Me prometí que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sumergida en estos pensamientos poco a poco dejé que el sueño me venciera.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté miré por la ventaba y noté que no estaba el coche.

-Volvió a irse temprano - pensé en voz alta.

Bajé y desayuné reflexionando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

No era justo, para ninguno de los dos, que nos lleváramos como perros y gatos. Nos estábamos amargando la vida. Necesitábamos hablar.

Cuando cayó la noche me apresuré a preparar la cena, como solía hacerlo en nuestros primeros días en Forks.

Eran las 10:30pm y Edward aún no llegaba.

Decidí comenzar a cenar sin él, tal vez había tenido un inconveniente en el hospital.

Cuando me dispuse a limpiar la cocina escuché el coche en la calle.

No iba a reprocharle nada a Edward, despues de todo, planeaba hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió.

No levanté la mirada para verlo, simplemente lo oí acercarse.

En cuanto alcé la cara él me besó los labios cosa que no esperaba que sucediera.

Por un momento pensé que era una especie de "gesto de reconciliación" pero al tratar de separarme de él su beso se volvió agresivo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? - alcancé a decir.

-¿Somos esposos no? - me respondió, fue allí cuando me dí cuenta que no era Edward en sí, era uno nuevo, un lado nuevo de él que no conocía.

-¡Basta! - grité desesperada alejándolo de mi pero él muy a penas podía estar de pie - ¿Estás ebrio? - pregunté horrorizada.

-Dejémonos de tonterías - se abalanzó contra mi y caímos los dos al piso.


	6. Cap 6: Seven Day Mile

**Capítulo 6 "Seven Day Mile" - The Frames**

**¿Qué les pareció en capítulo anterior?**

**¿Las dejé en suspenso?**

**Espero sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Day Mile<strong>

Edward continuó besándome y yo seguía desesperada por separarme de él.

-¡Aléjate de mi! - le grité.

Él levantó la cara y fue allí cuando encontré mi oportunidad. Lancé un puñetazo que lo hirió en la mandíbula.

El golpe lo aturdió por lo que logré safarme de él. Pasaron varios minutos y él siguió bocaarriba sobre el piso.

-¿Rose? - susurró reincorporándose.

- No te me acerques- le dije llorando.

-No sé lo que pasó - lucía asustado - Rose, perdóname - se estaba acercándo a mi.

-Te odio - grité - Odio esta vida, odio esta farsa, pero a ti te odio más.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte, estaba en el bar con unos amigos y de repente... todo se volvió borroso.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? - las lágrimas seguian brotando.

-¿Te lastimé? Jamás me perdonaría si te lastimé.

-Si, Edward... sí me lastimaste. Por un tiempo pensé que eras diferente, no sabía con quién me estaba casando hasta ahora.

-Rose, necesito que me perdones. Por favor - sus ojos esmeralda estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas pero no quería sentir compasión por él.

-Vete... - susurré - No te quiero ver.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Si... es eso... lo que necesito - me arrodillé en el suelo.

Edward tomó su saco que había dejado en el sillón, tomó las llaves del coche y salió de la casa.

Un nuevo sentimiento de decepción y terror se apoderaron de mi.

Seguí llorando, seguía recreando la escena una y otra vez en mi mente.

Estaba aterrada de lo que había sucedido.

Me desplomé en la alfombra de la sala y continué llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

El timbre de la puerta fue lo que me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Apresurádamente tomé una bata del baño de abajo, recogí mi cabello y abrí la puerta.

-¡Rosalie!

-¿Alice? - respondí sorprendida.

-¿Cómo estás? - me dijo dándome un abrazo - no luces muy bien. Anoche Jasper y yo sacamos a pasear a nuestro perro y vimos salir a Edward de tu casa, por eso decidí venir hoy a visitarte. ¿Todo bien?

-Si, claro todo bien... - titubeé - Tu sabes cómo son las cosas... en el matrimonio.

-Lo sé, el primer año es el más dificil - comentó - pero el amor siempre lo puede todo, ¿no crees? Sé que tu y Edward arreglarán sus diferencias.

Me limité a sonreír.

-Debo irme, sólo pasaba rápido para serciorarme que estabas bien.

-Te lo agradezco.

Ella me abrazó una ultima vez antes de irse.

Cuando cerré la puerta por mera curiosidad me asomé a la habitación de Edward, la cama estaba intacta, él no había regresado.

Tomé una ducha y preparé la comida.

Sabía que él no vendría a comer pero necesitaba tener la mente ocupada.

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando decidí salir a leer al porshe. Tomé una manta y me envolví en ella para sentarme en la mesedora que estaba afuera.

Pasaron un par de horas, estaba dispuesta a meterme a la casa cuando llegó Edward. Lucía cansado y angustiado.

No levanté la mirada y pretendí que estaba concentrada en el libro que tenía en las manos.

Él se puso de cuclillas a mi lado y puso en mi rostro un girasol.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche. Te prometo que jamás volveré a faltarte el respeto de esa manera. Mis padres estarían muy decepcionados por mi comportamiento y es algo que no podría soportar, no fue así la forma en la que me educaron.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad en ellos. Tomé el girasol y no dije nada.

-Prepararé algo de cenar - me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí con la cabeza y él entró a la casa.

Suspiré aliviada. Supe que el Edward que había conocido la noche anterior había sido un desafortunado incidente, pero estaba segura que jamás volvería a pasar.

Me paré de la silla y estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando alguien llamó mi atención.

Era un joven alto que iba corriendo de forma deportiva por la calle. Él volteó a verme a los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice. Sentí una extraña corriente de electricidad.

Él me sonrio y continuó su recorrido.


	7. Cap 7: For Annabell

**Capítulo 7 "For Annabell" - Band Of Horses.**

**Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews! Qué bueno que les esté gustando la FanFic.**

**Please escuchen las canciones en las que me inspiré para cada capítulo. Y también dejen sus reviews, please!**

**Gracias por el apoyo! Un abrazo.**

* * *

><p><strong>For Annabell<strong>

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo perfectamente - sonreí.

_-Trataré de llegar lo antes posible. El hospital es un caos _- suspiró Edward.

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, sólo recuerda comer algo, por favor.

_-Buscaré tiempo para ir a comer, no te preocupes por eso._

**Dr. Cullen, favor de pasar a enfermería - **decía el altavoz.

_-Debo irme. Nos vemos esta noche._

-Suerte. Adios - me despedí.

_-Adios, Rose._

Colgué el teléfono.

Edward trabajaría hasta tarde en el hospital otra vez.

Nuestra relación, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, se volvió mejor. No éramos los mejores amigos en el mundo pero, por lo menos, conversábamos y sonreíamos más.

Todo mejoró después del incidente de aquella otra noche.

Me dispuse a limpiar la casa después de desayunar.

Me apresuré para terminar temprano porque, desde hace ya dos semanas, opté la costumbre de salir por las tardes al porshe a leer. Y claro también a ver al joven que pasaba siempre frente a nuestra casa haciendo ejercicio.

Había veces donde él volteaba a verme y yo, rápidamente ladeaba la mirada o pretendía leer ocultando con el libro la enorme sonrisa que me provocaba. Ese joven tenía algo interesante en su mirada, pero aún no lograba decifrar de lo que se trataba.

Ese día decidí hacer algo distinto ya que Edward no llegaría a cenar así que no tenía prisa por preparar la cena.

Subí a mi habitación cambié mis jeans por pantalones deportivos, guardé mi anillo de matrimonio, me hice una coleta, até las agujetas de mis tennis y salí de la casa.

Calenté un poco y me preparé para correr alrededor de nuestro vecindario.

Empezaba a ganar velocidad, había recorrido varias cuadras hasta que me topé con una casa en particular que llamó mi atención. Tenían un enorme roble dónde dos niñas pequeñas jugaban.

Sus risas eran encantadoras.

Corrí de espaldas para seguir contemplándolas.

Apesar de que mi niñez no había sido de las mejores, pues mi padre falleció a mi corta edad, siempre había soñado con formar mi propia familia. Tener hijas a quiénes cuidar. Las amaría tanto.

Sonreí imaginándolas.

Cuando volteé mi cuerpo para continuar corriendo me estampé con algo... o con alguien.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - escuchaba a lo lejos.

Traté de pararme pero sólo conseguí tropezar y volver a caer.

-Permíteme ayudarte.

La persona con la que había colapsado me paró sin ningún esfuerzo. Me hizo sentir como una muñeca de trapo.

Aparté el cabello de mi rostro y fue así como pude verlo bien.

-¿Tú? - pregunté sorprendida.

-No sabía que hacias ejercicio, pensé que lo único que hacías era leer.

La persona con quien había chocado era el joven que pasaba frente a mi casa. Me sonrojé como un tomate.

-Lo lamento, me distraje. ¿Te lastimé? - titubeé.

-Tienes suerte que chocaste contra mi, si hubiese sido contra un árbol... - me sonrió.

-Estaba aburrida y salí a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Parece que aún no te recuperas de la caída.

Y para ser sincera así era, no sé si fue el golpe o la sorpresa de habermelo encontrado que mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-Estoy bien - mentí - sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

-Soy Emmett, por cierto - me dijo extendiéndo su mano.

-Rosalie - contesté sonriendo.

Caminamos regreso a casa, él posó su mano en mi espalda. Agradecí el gesto porque aún estaba un poco mareada por el golpe.

-Jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva en Forks?

-Algo así, hace cuatro meses que me mudé de Londres.

-Ya veo, por eso no te me hacías conocida. Yo he vivido aquí poco más de 2 años y jamás había visto a una mujer como tú - me dijo sonriendo.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar aún más.

- ¿Y qué te trajo a Forks?

-Huir, supongo... la verdad preferiría no hablar de eso - ése tema era muy delicado.

-Misteriosa. Me gusta. ¿Y te mudaste con algún familiar o vives sola?

Sentí un extraño parálisis en mi corazón. Sentí como sí el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Contarle a Emmett, el extraño que acababa de conocer, que vivía con Edward, que él era mi esposo y que los dos nos habíamos casado por mero compromiso ?

No, esa no era una opción. Era demasiado complicado. Por lo que mis siguientes palabras fueron:

-Sí. Sí, vivo sola.

Emmett no dijo nada, sólo sonreía.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa.

-Gracias por todo, y de nuevo perdón por el incidente.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rosalie.

-Adios, Emmett - titubeé.

-¡Espera!... - tomó mi mano - ¿Crees que... podamos vernos después? - me propuso.

Mi corazón se agitó, pero no era de nerviosísmo. Era de emoción. Jamás había experimentado algo como ésto.

-Aquí estaré - prometí.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

Cuando entré a mi casa una nueva corriente de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y no pude borrarla por el resto del día.

Tal vez mentí, pero no había razón por la que Emmett se enterara de mi pasado.


	8. Cap 8: Bloodstream

**Capítulo 8 "Bloodstream" - Stateless**

**Este capítulo es un poco diferente. Ahora es de la perspectiva (POV) de Edward.**

**¿Qué le parece? Espero sus reviews!**

Un abraaazo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodstream<strong>

**Edward's POV**

-Saldré a comer, si se necesita algo no dudes en llamarme - le aclaré a Seth.

-Edward, todo estará bien. Ve a comer, yo me ocupo.

Bajé las escaleras y salí del hospital. Me dirigía al restaurante que se encontraba enfrente.

Entré y tomé asiento. De repente se acercó un joven.

-Usted debe ser el Dr. Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿pero cómo sabe quién soy? - pregunté extrañado.

-En Forks todos nos conocemos. Es por eso que, como su cara no me es familiar, sabía que era usted. En fin, enseguida vendrá la mesera a tomar su orden - me dijo ofreciéndome la carta.

Repasé mis opciones varias veces, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, además la comida americana no era mucho de mi agrado.

-Hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden, señor? - escuché de repente.

Alcé la mirada y pude apreciar mejor a quién me hablaba.

Era una mujer de tez pálida, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Me quedé embobado por unos segundos, o al menos creo que fueron segundos.

-¿Señor? ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - repitió la señorita.

-Ahh, sí. Sí, claro. Me podrías traer una ensalada y un vaso de agua - respondí satisfecho por mi elección.

-¿Es en serio? - me dijo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es lo que comerá? - pude ver su expresión incrédula. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada, es sólo que... Señor, ¿me permitiría darle algunas recomendaciones? Le aseguro que tenemos platillos deliciosos.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Me está diciendo que usted podría ordenar algo mejor para mi?

-Exactamente - rió mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara.

-En ese caso, dejaré que ordenes por mí.

-Perfecto, ahora vuelvo - tomó mi carta y entró a la cocina.

La actitud de la señorita me hizo sonreír. Jamás me habían tratado de esa forma.

Mientras preparaban mi comida repacé mis labores en el hospital, aún faltaba completar muchos documentos antes de que regresara a casa con Rose.

Rose... ¡Rose!

Volteé a ver mi mano izquierda, mi anillo no estaba allí. Busqué en mis bolsillos sin tener éxito. Lo había extraviado.

¿Dónde lo dejé? - me pregunté en voz alta - ¿Dónde lo dejé?

¿En el coche? ¿En la oficina?... Tal vez lo dejé en el coche - pensaba.

En ese momento mi mesera se acercó y depositó un plato lleno de comida frente a mi.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunté asombrado. La verdad se veía delicioso.

-Filete Mignon, puré de papa y ensalda rusa. Espero que le guste.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

-Bella - me interrumpió - puede decirme Bella.

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Lo sé, eres el nuevo director del hospital, ¿verdad?

-Al parecer todos saben quién soy - reí.

-Es por que este pueblo es muy pequeño.

-Si, ya había escuchado eso.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Buen provecho.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando terminé de comer. Había estado exquisito.

-Mis felicitaciones al chef - le dije a Bella cuando se acercó a recoger la mesa.

-Pues el chef le da las gracias.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo hiciste tú? - pregunté asombrado.

-Es una receta familiar - sonrió orgullosa.

Salí del restaurante y regresé al hospital. El trabajo se había acumulado tanto que terminamos a la 1 de la mañana y aún teníamos varios pendientes para el día siguiente.

Me despedí de Seth e iba rumbo a mi coche cuando vi a Bella cruzar la calle. Caminé para encontrarme con ella.

-Nos volvemos a ver - le dije.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

-Problemas en el hospital. ¿Y tu, qué haces aquí? ya es muy tarde.

-Me tocó limpiar y cerrar el restaurante. Hasta ahorita terminé - me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, era sincera. Me gustaba - Debo irme, mi compañero de cuarto debe de estar preocupado.

-Permíteme llevarte a tu casa - me ofrecí.

-No se preocupe, Doc - bromeó - vivo muy cerca.

-Voy a tener que insistir, señorita - dije bloqueando su camino.

-Tendrá que ser después - puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla - Mañana en la noche habrá una exposición de arte en el centro cultural de Forks. Podríamos ir si no estás muy ocupado. Me encantaría mostrarte la exposición. Verás que hay cosas muy interesantes en este pueblito.

Su invitación sonaba muy tentadora.

-Me encantaría ir pero...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y Rose? ¿Porqué mi matrimonio no me importaba cuando estaba con Bella? ¿Y si...?

-Entiendo, Doc. Perdón por incomodar. Nos vemos después - dió la media vuelta y continuó su camino.

¿Quién se va a enterar de esto, Edward? - me preguntaba a mí mismo - No hay razón por la que Bella descubra todo sobre ti.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con ella. Para ser honesto me sentía muy atraído hacia ella.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? - me volví a preguntar.

-¡Bella! - grité - ¡Bella!

Ella volteó a verme.

-¿A qué hora te veo mañana? - le pregunté.

Me dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa sincera.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero, ya no había marcha atrás.


	9. Cap 9: Marchin On

**9no. Capítulo: "Marchin' One" - OneRepublic**

**Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Les dejo el 9no. & 10mo. Capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Pasaba de la una de la mañana y Edward aún no regresaba.

Él me pidió que no lo esperara despierta pero el insomnio se había apoderado de mi.

Tal vez era la emoción de mi encuentro con Emmett lo que hacía que no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Repasé nuestra conversación miles de veces en mi cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en él y no podía, tampoco, dejar de sonreir.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar un poco de té cuando Edward cruzó la puerta.

-No era necesario que me esperaras - me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Hacía casi 3 meses que no la veía.

-No puedo dormir.

Notaba algo diferente en Edward, pero no sabía que era.

-¿Todo bien en el hospital?

-Demasiados pacientes y muy poco personal pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?- volvió a sonreirme - En fin, iré a tomar un baño antes de dormirme. Buenas noches, Rosalie - se acercó a mi y besó mi frente.

-Adios... - susurré.

De nuevo Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

Terminé de preparar mi té cuando mi esposo reapareció en la cocina.

-Rose, olvidé decirte... Mañana habrá una junta para poner al día a los nuevos socios del hospital, así que voy a salir tarde. No me esperes a cenar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, eso quería decir que tendría tiempo para ver a Emmett.

-El trabajo es primero - respondí nerviosa

-Sí, eso creo. Bueno, buenas noches.

Me escabullí a mi habitación, Edward no podría ser más adecuado.

Estaba llena de felicidad. Preparé mi ropa para el día siguiente y me dispuse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, para gran sorpresa mía, el día estaba nublado parecía como si fuese a caer una gran tormenta. Pero eso era normal en Forks.

Al finalizar mis quehaceres de la casa, subí a bañarme.

Estaba cepillando mi cabello húmedo cuando volteé al mueblecito cerca de mi cama.

Allí posaba mi anillo de matrimonio. Sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, o arrepentimiento, lo guardé bajo llave y todo lo que él implicaba. Mi vida pasada, mi matrimonio forzado, todo.

Terminé de vestirme, me apliqué un poco de perfume y antes de bajar las escaleras me miré al espejo.

¿Qué es lo que veía diferente en mi?

Podía seguir viéndome al espejo por horas, así era yo de vanidosa, cuando el timbre de la puerta me sorprendió.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí.

Era un ramo de rosas, bueno, una persona cargando un ramo de rosas justo sobre su cara.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? - pregunté incrédula.

Él bajó el ramo y pude verlo.

-Esperaba que pudieramos calentar antes de ir a correr.

-¡Emmett! - una sonrisa enorme volvió a dibujarse en mi rostro. Resistí el impulso de abrazarlo.

-Éstas son para usted, señorita. Son por el incidente de ayer.

-Están hermosas. Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Esperaré aquí afuera, si no te molesta - su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Claro, está bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Entré a la casa y coloqué las flores en un florero improvisado.

Asomé mi cabeza hacia la puerta principal y Emmett estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar? - pregunté extrañada.

-Hahaha, estoy bien.

-Bien.

Cerré al puerta de la casa y me acerqué a él.

-No tardará en llover, será mejor que empecemos a calentar.

Me estiré, calenté mis músculos pero sin dejar de mirar a Emmett. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-¿Lista? - me preguntó después de varios minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ajusté mis agujetas y salimos a correr.

Noté que él iba a una velocidad menor a lo que acostumbraba, o al menos a la que yo veía cuando pasaba frente a la casa. ¿Lo estaba haciendo por mi? No necesitaba eso, en la preparatoria yo era muy buena para los deportes así que aceleré el paso.

Cuando empecé a tomar ventaja aceleré aún más. Emmett seguía detrás de mi sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mi respiración se sincronizó a la velocidad que llevaba por lo que no me sentía cansada así que aceleré mucho más.

Pude escuchar su risa a mis espaldas.

Una sonrisa picarona se formó en mi rostro y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-No me retes, Rosalie - me gritó Emmett que seguía a paso moderado.

-No lo estoy haciendo - dije con una risotada.

De repente a lo lejos se escucharon los truenos. La lluvia nos iba a alcanzar.

Dí vuelta en la esquina, donde el día anterior tropecé con Emmett, para regresar a casa. Lo que menos quería era mojarme y mucho menos enfermarme.

Los truenos se escuchaban aún más cerca.

-¿Te quieres perder la lluvia? - volvió a gritar.

-No quiero mojarme - dije entrecortada. El aire comenzaba a faltarme.

-¿Cansada tan pronto?

-No me retes, Emmett - repetí lo que él me había dicho.

-No lo estoy haciendo

Bajé la velocidad hasta que quedé a la par con él.

Estabamos a unas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa cuando la lluvia nos alcanzó.

-Corre, Rosalie.

Me sentí como una niña, Emmett y yo corríamos bajo la lluvia y en vez de mostrar preocupación los dos estabamos muertos de la risa.

No servía de nada apresurar el paso, ambos estabamos empapados ya.

Así era el clima en Forks.

Llegamos a la casa y nos refugiamos en el porche.

Los dos titiriteabamos de frío pero no dejabamos de reír.

-¿Quieres pasar? Necesitas secarte o te enfermarás.

Volteó a verme y con una sonrisa dulce me preguntó si no había ningún problema.

-Para nada, anda que hace mucho frío.

Pasamos a la sala, le ofrecí una toalla y le enseñé el cuarto de lavado, podía meter a secar su ropa.

Me vió apenado cuando le ofrecí también una bata, era de Edward pero seguro él no se daría cuenta.

-Sientete como en tu casa, iré rápido a cambiarme.

Subí a mi cuarto, mi plan era solo cambiar de ropa pero como no dejaba de temblar me dí rápido otro baño con agua caliente. Mi piel agradeció el gesto.

No tardé más de 15 minutos, cepillé mi cabello y bajé.

Emmett estaba sentado justo donde lo había dejado. Sólo que ahora estaba seco y usaba la bata de mi esposo.

-Lamento la tardanza.

Entré a la cocina y preparé café.

Mientras esperábamos que su ropa se secara platicamos por un buen rato.

-¿Entonces ya me vas a platicar porqué decidiste venir a Forks? - me preguntó dándole un sorbido a su taza.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Es un tema que me interesa.

Dí un suspiro largo.

-Mi madre, es por ella que estoy aquí. Huí.

-¿Problemas familiares?

No podía decirle la verdad, aunque, técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

-Algo así... Mi madre siempre ha sido una persona muy soberbia, disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, busca oportunidades para hacerle la vida miserable a la gente. Es mejor estar alejada de ella.

-Y yo que me quejaba de que mi mamá era sobreprotectora - comentó con una seriedad que me hizo casi escupir mi café. No paré de reír.

-Qué lindo comentario, gracias - alcancé a decir, pero aún seguía riendo.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no. Es sólo que... jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.

Después de pronunciar lo anterior me puse roja como un tomante. ¿Porqué no pensé lo que dije?

-Lo sé, yo tampoco había conocido a alguien como tú - tomó mi mano y la sostuvo ahí por varios segundos hasta que el sonido de la secadora nos interrumpió - Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar, mi compañera de cuarto debe de estar buscándome.

¿Compañera de cuarto? ¿Será su novia? - me pregunté.

Despedí a Emmett en la puerta, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?

Dudé en un principio, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ésta fue una clase de cita? Mi cabeza me decía que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, pero mi corazón me imploraba que lo rodeara en mis brazos.

-Creo que no - titubeé - Lo lamento.

-Entiendo. Buenas noches, Rosalie - besó mi mejilla y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando mi corazón tomó el mando de mi boca:

-Pero... ¿Y si mejor nos vemos aquí para cenar?

No sé si fue mi imaginación o ví cambiar el rostro de Emmett de decepción a alegría en un segundo.

-¿A las 8, está bien?

-Aquí te espero.

-Buenas noches, Rosalie.

Cerré la puerta cuando él se alejó.

¿Mañana a las 8? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Edward?


	10. Cap 10: Laredo

**10vo. Capítulo: "Laredo" - Band Of Horses**

**Perdón por la tardanza. De nuevo tuve un bloqueo que ni con todos los discos de Muse pude eliminar.**

**¿Qué les está pareciendo?**

**Please dejen reviews! Muero por escuchar sus opiniones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

El clima había mejorado, llovió muy fuerte por la tarde. Faltaban casi 20 minutos para las 8 de la noche, la hora en la que me vería con Bella para ir a la exposición de arte.

¿Debería llamar a Bella para cancelar?

No, no podía hacerlo. Estaba ansioso por verla.

Salí de mi oficina despidiéndome de Seth.

-¿Tienen planes tu y Rosalie para esta noche?

Me paralicé por un momento.

-Si.. si, iremos... al cine. Iremos al cine - titubeé.

-Es bueno que seas detallista con tu esposa. Debe ser muy dificil para ella estar lejos de toda su familia. En fin, que se diviertan.

No dije nada, sólo asentí con la cabeza y salí del edificio.

¿Era una señal? ¿En verdad estaba traicionando a Rose?

Volteé una vez más a mi mano izquierda, aún no encontraba mi anillo.

¿Era ésa la verdadera señal?

Me apresuré a subir a mi coche y me dirigí al centro cultural donde se realizaría la exposición. Fue allí donde nos quedamos de ver.

Arreglé mi corbata. No me había dado tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, pero al ver que la gente que estaba entrando a la recepción iba vestida formal no me sentí tan mal.

Esperé en la entrada a Bella. Fumé un par de cigarros mientras tanto. Me sentía muy nervioso.

-Lamento la espera - escuché detrás de mi.

Era Bella, usando un hermoso vestido azul, llevando su cabello recogido y un maquillaje perfecto. Olvidé lo hermosa que era.

-No te preocupes - suspiré - ¡Vaya! Luces preciosa.

Noté su sonrojo por lo que sólo le ofrecí una sonrisa.

-¿Entramos? - me incitó

La exposición era más elegante de lo que había pensado. Champagne, meseros y obras de arte por doquier.

Caminamos alrededor de la sala admirando las pinturas, dando nuestros puntos de vista. Bella era una mujer increíble. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella. Me hizo reír con sus comentarios como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Monet no es uno de mis favoritos - me comentaba - no sé por qué a todo el mundo le gusta.

-Es escencial en el arte, Bella.

-Tonterías - bufó.

-Si tú lo dices.

Intercambiamos un par de puntos de vista más y seguimos avanzando.

-Entonces, Dr. Cullen, ¿qué lo trae a Forks?

No esperaba esa pregunta.

-Me ofrecieron el puesto de director del hospital. No podía negarme.

-¿Dejaste Londres para venir a un pueblito como este? - me miró incrédula.

Bebí champagne y sonreí.

-¿No me crees?

-No. Claro que te creo, pero siento que hay más historia por detrás.

-De hecho sí la hay. Aunque no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto.

-Bien, entonces sígueme.

Jaló de mi brazo y salimos los dos del centro cultural.

Caminamos algunos metros cuando Bella señaló el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Era un pequeño restaurante.

Entramos al establecimiento y el mesero saludó a Bella.

-¡Bells!

-¡Jake! - Bella se acercó a abrazarlo y el mesero contestó el gesto.

-¿La mesa de siempre?

-Sabes que sí - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vas a elegir otra vez mi comida? - le pregunté.

Soltó una risotada.

-Si, es algo como mi deber. No sabes nada de comida.

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos sentamos en la mesa indicada.

Después de darles un sorbo a nuestras copas de vino tinto, Bella volvió a preguntarme sobre mi arrivo a Forks.

-Mis padres murieron, quería empezar de nuevo. Dejé atrás a mis tíos y primas. Son lo único que me queda de familia.

-Debe ser dificil vivir solo.

No comenté nada, así que en realidad no mentí ni afirmé lo dicho.

-¿Y qué hay de tí? - dije para cambiar el tema.

-He vivido aquí toda mi vida. Mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre se fue a Florida y yo me quedé con mi papá.

-Así que vives con él - afirmé.

-No, salí de su casa cuando cumplí los 19. Pero lo visito con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Vives por tu cuenta? ¿No fue dificil para tu papá?

-No, él siempre apoya mis decisiones. Además él me ayudó con la elección de mi departamento y conoce a mi compañero de cuarto así que por eso nunca hubo problema.

¿Compañero de cuarto? - pensé, pero no pregunté.

Nos trajeron nuestra comida y seguimos platicando.

Era muy sencillo tener tema de conversación con ella.

-Y fue cuando decidí estudiar gastronomía. Me gradué cuando cumplí los 23. Ahora estoy trabajando como mesera, pero espero tener mi propio restaurante.

-Sé que así será.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos retiramos. Estiré mi mano para encontrarme con la de ella. Volteó a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa. Supe que no le incomodaba.

Caminamos de regreso a donde dejamos los coches sin dejar de platicar, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina me encontré con Jessica, una enfermera que trabajaba en el hospital.

-¿Dr. Cullen?

-Jessica - se formó un remolino dentro de mi. Ella conocía a Rosalie y ahora me estaba viendo de la mano con otra mujer.

Rápidamente solté a Bella y metí mis manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Venimos a cenar - mi voz reflejaba lo nervioso que estaba.

-Seth me dijo que salió temprano porque... - hizo una pausa, miró a Bella y continuó - ...porque tenía un compromiso.

-Así, es. En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos. Es tarde. Buenas noches, Jessica.

-Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen - miró a Bella de nuevo - Buenas noches, señorita.

-Adiós - pronunció Bella.

Seguimos caminando por algunos metros, empecé a sudar frío. Estaba muy nervioso por lo ocurrido.

-Entonces... ¿ella te gusta? - dijo Bella de repente.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-¿Qué? - volteé a verla y repetí: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Por eso te pusiste nervioso, ¿no? Ella te gusta.

No pude contenerme. Reí con fuerza.

Ella me miraba incrédula.

-No le encuentro lo gracioso.

Reí aún más fuerte. Debía agradecer que Bella era muy ingenua.

-Edward - dijo con tono molesto.

-Perdón. Es sólo que... ¿en verdad piensas que ella me gusta?

-Es la única explicación.

-No - dije sonriendo - Jessica es más conocida por su gusto de meterse en la vida privada de las personas que por su experiencia como enfermera.

-¿En serio, sólo es eso?

-¿Qué más podía ser? Estoy con una hermosa chef, ¿crees que cambiaría esto?

Bella me dedicó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Es tarde. Debo irme - replicó Bella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? - tomé su mano - No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Mañana para cenar, en mi casa. ¿A las 8?

-Allí estaré.

-Adios, Edward.

Suspiré cuando la vi alejarse.

¿Qué excusa le daría a Rosalie?

¿Jessica me delataría?

Fumé un cigarro antes de subir al coche e irme a la casa.

Había mucho qué pensar.


	11. Cap 11: Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Heeey! :D**

**Una disculpa por haber desaparecido. Ustedes saben: exámenes, tareas! pfff, ya ni tiempo me daba para escribir. **

**Por ahora sólo les dejo uno. Estoy a la mitad del siguiente así que pronto lo subiré.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Dejen reviews!**

**La canción de hoy es un cover hecho por Boyce Avenue.**

**Que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>11avo. Capítulo: "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" - Boyce Avenue<br>**

**Rosalie's POV**

No podía dejar de mirar mi anillo de matrimonio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba dando alas a Emmett cuando yo era una mujer casada?

Debía decirle que ya no podía verlo. Era lo mejor.

Un par de lagrimas rodearon mis mejillas.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Porqué me dolía tan solo con pensar que ya no vería a Emmett nunca más?

De repente tocaron a mi puerta, Edward acababa de llegar.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante - dije limpiando mis mejillas.

Abrió la puerta y me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Ocurrió algo? - se sentó junto a mi en la cama.

-Bien, estoy bien - Obviamente no le podía contar nada a Edward, mi única opción era mentir. De nuevo - Acabo de hablar con Angela, parece que todo marcha bien para ella. No quería que me escuchara llorar.

Me abrazó y besó mi frente, como siempre.

-Tal vez podamos regresar a Londres para navidad, ¿no te gustaría? - soltó de pronto.

Alcé mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Es en serio? - mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas - ¿Y el hospital?

-Hablaré con Seth, no creo que haya ningún problema.

Abracé a Edward una vez más. Ver a Angela, pedirle su consejo. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Además eso significaba que no me despediría de Emmett aún.

-Gracias, en verdad necesito verlos a todos - le dije con un sonrisa - Y... ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien... la cena con los socios... estuvo bien... pero creo que saldremos mañana también. Están muy interesados en Forks.

-¿En verdad? - mi corazón palpitó muy fuerte. Edward no estaría en casa. La cena con Emmett seguía en pie. Vaya suerte la mía

-¿Porqué te sorprende tanto? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, no me sorprende, quiero decir, Forks es maravilloso. Toda la gente aquí es muy amable.

-Hablando de gente amable, ¿recuerdas a Jessica, la enfermera de cardiología?

Claro que la recordaba, Edward me la presentó en la cena de caridad de hace dos meses. Una mujer muy hermosa, pero demasiado interesada en la vida de los demás. Recuerdo que esa noche me hizo todo un interrogatorio: sobre Edward, sobre nuestro matrimonio, nuestra vida en Londres...

-Vaya que la recuerdo - contesté.

-Me la topé hoy cuando iba... con los socios - dudó -Te mandó saludos.

-Bien, bueno pues supongo que le mandas saludos de mi parte también.

Me mostró una sonrisa cálida.

- Eso haré. Cenaré algo e iré a la cama, ¿necesitas algo?

- Nada, me dormiré temprano - dije bostezando.

- Bien. Buenas noches, Rose.

Cuando Edward salió de mi cuarto una nueva ola de felicidad invadió mi cuerpo. Mañana, mañana vería a Emmett de nuevo.

Desperté tarde, o al menos un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba.

Bajé las escaleras y bebí un poco de café. Edward ya se había ido. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer por lo que me di prisa con mis tareas domésticas.

Aspiré la alfombra de la sala, cambié las cortinas del comedor, pulí los juegos de cubiertos; sentía que no me daba abasto.

Al atardecer preparé la cena: Salmón. Era mi platillo favorito por lo que esperaba que Emmett lo disfrutara.

Subí a mi habitación y busqué la ropa apropiada para la ocación.

Un pantalón negro entallado con una blusa verde y un par de tacones. Perfecto.

Ondulé mi cabello, me maquillé y apliqué perfume.

De repente mi celular sonó.

Era Edward.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

- ¿Diga?

- Rose, soy yo.

- Edward... ¿qué pasa?

- Nada... sólo... quería saber cómo estabas.

¿Me llamó para preguntarme eso? En todo el tiempo de casados jamás me llamaba para conversar... ¿Era una mala señal?

- Muy bien - fingí una voz indiferente - Acabo de salir de la ducha. Prepararé algo de cenar, tal vez veré una película e iré a la cama. Tu sabes, lo de siempre.

- Ya veo - su voz se escuchaba extraña - Escucha... las cosas volvieron a complicarse en el hospital, iré a cenar con los socios pero regresaré aqui.

- ¿No vendrás a dormir?

- Temo que no. No te preocupes por mi, Seth me cubrirá mañana. Estaré contigo todo el día de mañana. Claro, si eso te parece bien.

- Si, quiero decir, me preocupa que no vayas a dormir toda la noche, pero si descansarás mañana supongo que está bien.

- De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos veremos.

- Cuidate. Adios.

Solté el teléfono.

En verdad no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, estar mañana todo el día con Edward... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Chequé que el salmón siguiera cocinándose perfectamente cuando sonó el timbre.

Me miré al espejo y abrí la puerta.

- Hola, Emmett - dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, Rose. Luces hermosa.

- Gracias. Por favor, pasa. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? ¿Tal vez un poco de vino tinto¡?

Lo conduje a la sala.

- Está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina?

- Me falta cortar algunas verduras, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- No podrás encontrar un mejor ayudante de cocinero en la ciudad - bromeó.

Serví un par de copas de vino mientras Emmett cortaba zanahorias.

- Eres bueno.

Comió un trozo. Lo imité.

- ¿Y qué apeteceremos el día de hoy?

- Salmón, ¿te gusta?

- Si, mucho, de hecho.

Seguimos conversando, la comida aún no estaba lista.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera. Emmett me hacia feliz. Tal vez era demasiado temprano para admitirlo... pero creo... que me estaba enamorando de él.

Emmett insistió en que él serviria la comida.

Sirvió un poco más de vino y seguimos platicando.

- Hubo un tiempo que estudié Psicología, pero eso no era para mi. Mi madre casi me mata cuando le dije que había dejado la Universidad - reí - Y aquí estoy, en un pueblito hermoso donde conocí gente maravillosa.

- Genial. Quiero pensar que yo soy parte de "conocí gente maravillosa" - bebió de su copa.

- Aunque no lo creas, así es.

- Yo también creo que eres maravillosa - me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

- Y... ¿Cuál es tu historia? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Hijo único. Familia extraordinaria. Licenciatura en Arquitectura. Me encantan los animales. Soy alergico a la nuez. Me gusta el deporte. Me gusta ir al cine y... la lluvia.

Sostuvo de nuevo mi mano. Me miró detenidamente, sentí que podía ver quien era yo en realidad. Posó sus ojos en mis labios y se acercó lentamente.

Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo. Me exigía que lo intensificara, que no lo dejara ir.

Mi mano se colocó en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia mi.

Era una sensación única. Vino a mi mente el primer beso que Edward y yo tuvimos cuando nos casaron. No había ningún tipo de comparación.

Si antes lo dudaba ahora estaba 100% convencida... Estaba enamorada de Emmett.

El feroz beso finalizó siendo un simple y tierno.

- Eso fue... - dije jadeando, no había palabras para describir lo que acaba de pasar - eso fue perfecto - sonreí.

La platica continuaba, sólo que ahora reíamos más y también los besos siguieron.

- Es casi la una de la mañana - me dijo cuando recogiamos la cocina - será mejor que me vaya.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, me puso de espaldas a la pared y volvió a besarme.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Reí y lo abracé.

- Te llamaré - prometí.

- Fue una velada excelente. Gracias por todo. Buenas noches.

Lo vi caminar hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.


	12. Cap 12: I See You

**12avo. Capítulo: "I See You" - MIKA**

* * *

><p><strong>I See You<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Era tiempo de hacer una llamada.

Debía preparar mi coartada.

- ¿Diga? - escuché del otro lado.

- Rose, soy yo.

- Edward... ¿qué pasa?

- Nada... - titubeé - sólo... quería saber cómo estabas.

Rose guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Muy bien. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Prepararé algo de cenar, tal vez veré una película e iré a la cama. Tu sabes, lo de siempre.

- Ya veo - me sentía muy nervioso - Escucha... las cosas volvieron a complicarse en el hospital, iré a cenar con los socios pero regresaré aqui.

- ¿No vendrás a dormir? - sonaba angustiada.

- Temo que no. No te preocupes por mi, Seth me cubrirá mañana. Estaré contigo todo el día de mañana. Claro, si eso te parece bien.

Seth tenía razón, Rose extrañaba a su familia, el día siguiente trataría de hacerla pasar un buen rato. Iriamos al cine o algo asi.

- Si, quiero decir, me preocupa que no vayas a dormir toda la noche, pero si descansarás mañana supongo que está bien.

- De acuerdo. Entonces mañana nos veremos.

- Cuidate. Adios.

Cuando colgué sentí un gran alivio.

Recogí las cosas de mi escritorio y salí de la oficina.

Me dirigía a la salida cuando me encontré a Jessica. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.

- Dr. Cullen ¿Tiene un momento? - me dijo casi susurrando.

- Claro - traté de aclarar mi garganta - ¿Qué pasa?

- Escuche... este es un pueblo muy pequeño, y no es que me interese mucho su vida personal, pero si está en busca de conseguir una "amante" más le vale ocultarlo bien sino su esposa lo descubrirá.

Me paralicé al escucharla.

- Vaya, Jessica. No sé que decirle... La mujer con la que me vió ayer era sólo una paciente.

Jessica me miraba incrédula.

- Entonces, tenga cuidado Doctor. La gente puede empezar a hablar y a malinterpretar las cosas.

- Le agradezco el consejo. Buenas noches.

Pude sentir su mirada todo el camino hacia mi coche.

A partir de ahora debía ser más cuidadoso. Jessica tenía razón, gran parte del personal del hospital conocía a Rosalie. ¿Qué haría si ella se enteraba?

Saqué de mi bolsillo la servilleta donde Bella había anotado la dirección de su casa.

Era tiempo de encontrarme con ella así que ya no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Bella.

Después de 20min me estacioné fuera de su casa. Arreglé mi corbata y toqué el timbre.

- Edward, Bienvenido - me dijo al abrir la puerta.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca casi transparente y unas zapatillas.

- Esto es para ti - había comprado una botella de vino para la ocasión.

- Gracias. Pasa por favor, la cena casi está lista.

El interior de la casa era agradable, muy rústico, podías sentir un ambiente cálido. Bella me invitó a sentarme en la barra de la cocina. Insistía en que la cena quedaría perfecta.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - comenté.

- Muy bien, el gerente se irá de vacaciones y creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que me deje su puesto.

- Wow, Felicidades.

- Lo sé. ¿Y tu, qué tal?

- Después de cenar contigo tengo que regresar al hospital, el trabajo volvió a acumularse.

- En ese caso - dijo sirviendo un poco de vino - más me vale alimentarte bien.

Reí con ganas.

La platica se volvía entretenida, era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella.

- Mi madre quiere que me mude con ella, dice que tendré más suerte si abro mi restaurante en Florida.

- Ya veo. ¿Y eso es lo que tu quieres?

- Aún no lo sé. Forks es mi vida, jamás podría irme de aqui, pero mi madre tiene razón.

- No me gustaría que te fueras - dije de pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme - me dijo embozando una enorme sonrisa.

Ella sirvió la comida. De verdad que me impresionaban sus habilidades en gastronomía.

- Delicioso.

- Me alegra que te guste - sonrió - ¿Y tú que me cuentas? ¿Grandes planes para el futuro?

- La verdad no, después de... de salir de Londres no miré atrás.

- ¿Regresarás allá?

- En Navidad y año nuevo visitaré a mis tios y primas. Siempre pasaba estas festividades con mis padres pero...

Bella guardó silencio y tomó mi mano.

- Entiendo.

Continuamos la cena hablando de temas irrelevantes: Películas, música, política. Bella era una mujer muy interesante y preparada.

Mientras servía el postre la contemplé fijamente; su cabello largo y castaño era encantador, me perdía por minutos enteros en sus ojos chocolate. Miré sus labios una y otra vez. ¿Qué pasaría si le robaba un beso? ¿Se molestaría?

- ¿Edward? ¿Estás allí?

- Lo lamento... Estaba... estaba viendote.

Noté como se sonrojó y bebió un poco de agua.

- No quería incomodarte.

- No, no lo hiciste. Es sólo que, eres distinto a los demás.

Me paré de la mesa y me acerqué a ella.

Planeaba parar en cualquier momento en que ella lo pidiera pero al no haber ningún tipo de reclamo me seguí acercando.

Probé sus labios y me supieron a gloria.

Sentí como el beso se volvió eterno. Ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Paramos para poder respirar.

- Lo siento - dije jadeando.

Ella sólo sonreía.

- Está bien. Todo está bien.

Miré la hora. Pasaba de la media noche. Era hora de irme.

Me despedí de ella y le agradecí por la deliciosa cena.

Ella me acompañó a la puerta. Besó mi mejilla.

Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando decidí besarla en los labios de nuevo.

De nuevo, la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

- En verdad me gustas mucho, Bella. Siento como si ya te conociera... Es una sensación extraña.

Bella se acercó a mis labios y me besó una ultima vez.

- Me siento distinta cuando estoy contigo. Es algo... inexplicable - me dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre más reviews más actualizaciones... Me parece justo (:<strong>


	13. Cap 13: Us Against The World

**13avo. Capítulo: "Us Against The World" - Coldplay**

* * *

><p><strong>Us Against The World<strong>

**Rosalie's POV:**

Desperté bañada en sudor y lágrimas.

- Fue sólo una pesadilla, sólo un pesadilla - repetía.

Miré el reloj eran casi las 9 de la mañana.

Me aseé y me dirigí a la cocina.

Una buena taza de café era lo que necesitaba.

Planeaba regresar a mi habitación cuando se escuché el coche de Edward aparcar frente a la casa.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, Edward lucía muy cansado.

- Buenos días, Rose - me dijo.

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Acabamos el papeleo, por fin - me sonrió y besó mi frente.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? Puedo prepararte algo, si quieres.

- Te lo agradezco, pero lo único que quiero ahora es dormir.

- Si necesitas algo me lo haces saber, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije.

- Está bien. Por cierto, ¿quieres ir al cine en la tarde?

- ¿Porqué mejor no duermes y después hacemos planes? - reí.

Edward embozó una sonrisa cansada y entró a su habitación.

Seguí bebiendo de mi café, el día estaba agradable hacía frío, parecía que iba a llover.

Salí al porche, como hace días no lo hacía. Tomé una frazada y me acomodé en la silla.

Una ligera brisa tocó mi rostro que me recordó la noche anterior; Emmett, nuestras manos entrelazadas... pero a su vez también me recordó la pesadilla que había tenido.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - pensé en voz alta.

Tuve un pequeño flashback de todos los momentos que había compartido con él hasta ahora...

La primera vez que lo ví, cuando tropecé con él, corriendo bajo la lluvia... Sus besos.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- Estoy enamorada de él - dije en voz alta.

Una lágrima rodeó mi mejilla...

- Estoy enamorada de él - repetí.

No es así como imaginaba el amor, se supone que cuando me enamorara de alguien debería sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo pero mi situación era diferente; le estaba mintiendo a Emmett y me dolía terriblemente lastimarlo.

Seguí en el porche por más de una hora, seguía pensando en todo.

Entré a la casa, subí a mi habitación y cambié de ropa.

Cuando cepillaba mi cabello, sonó mi celular.

- Emmett... - dije paralizada.

Corrí a cerrar mi puerta. Edward aún estaba dormido, pero no quería correr riesgos.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Rose - escuchar su voz me hizo sentir relajada, como si ya nada importara.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Te extraño mucho, pensaba en pasar en la tarde por tu casa, ¿qué dices?

Mi corazón se detuvo.

¿Quería venir a la casa? ¿Qué debía decirle? Edward estaba aquí, Emmett no podía saber nada sobre él.

- N-No cre-eo que sea buena idea - titubeé - Saldré en la tarde a comprar unas cosas.

- ¿Estás bien? Tal vez yo te pueda acompañar - insistió.

- Te lo agradezco pero preferiría ir sola - mi voz sonaba muy quebrada, esperaba que él no lo notara.

- ¿Rose?

No supe que decir, así que sólo colgué.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué le diría a Emmett después?

Por mera precaución apagué mi celular, no sabría qué inventar si Emmett volvía a llamar.

Pasaron un par de horas y seguía sin sentirme tranquila.

Millones de pensamientos inundaron mi mente.

De repente escuché a Edward pronunciar mi nombre en el piso de abajo.

- ¿Rose? - gritaba.

- Aqui estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

- Prepararé algo de comer, ¿gustas?

Bajé con él. Necesitaba algún tipo de coartada para poder salir de la casa así si Emmett venía no habría nadie en casa.

- Pensé que iriamos al cine - dije.

- ¿Quieres ir? Podemos comer algo cerca del hospi... - Edward guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunté.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

- Pensé que iriamos al cine - dijo Rose de pronto.

- ¿Quieres ir? - había olvidado por completo el plan - Podemos ir a comer algo cerca del hospi...

Bella.

Fue en lo único que pude pensar.

Jessica tenía razón no podía pasearme frente a la gente con Rose y Bella.

Sabía que le tenía que decir a Bella la verdad, pero aún no era tiempo, o más bien, aún no quería hacerlo porque eso significaba alejarme de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada. Es sólo que... ¿quieres hacer algo divertido hoy?

- Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?

- Podemos explorar la zona... No sé tal vez ir a Port Angeles, comer algo, ir al cine. Salir de la rutina... ¿qué dices?

Para mi sorpresa Rose accedió.

- Me parece perfecto. Iré por mi bolso.

Busqué las llaves del coche y salimos los dos a la carretera.

Después de 20min de viaje, me estacioné cerca de un restaurante italiano.

Rose parecía nerviosa, aunque debía de admitir que yo también me sentía así. Tenía la sensación de que Bella podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Luego de comer, fuimos al cine.

Era una comedia, el protagonista se enamoraba de la novia de su hermano.

Reimos por más de 2hrs que duró la película.

Al terminar, nos dirigimos al coche.

Platicábamos sobre la película de regreso a casa. Una lluvia ligera nos alcanzó cuando entrabamos a Forks.

- Forks sigue sorprendiendome. No me gusta mucho la lluvia

- ¿En verdad? A mi... me encanta - dijo Rose con un suspiro.

Llegamos a casa, seguiamos conversando, pero el sueño parecía vencerme otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV:<strong>

- Aún estás muy cansado, tal vez debimos quedarnos aqui.

- ¿Bromeas? Me la pasé muy bien.

- Yo también. Gracias por la salida.

- Para eso estamos los maridos, ¿o no? - bromeó.

- Supongo que sí - dije riendo.

- Buenas noches, Rose.

Edward entró a su habitación.

¡Vaya día! En verdad que me había divertido, pero aún pensaba en Emmett.

Fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de té, eso me relajaría.

Lo bebí en silencio durante varios minutos.

Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, tocaron a la puerta.

Con cuidado me acerqué, no quería hacerle ruido a Edward, además ya era tarde.

¿Quien puede ser?

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé sin aliento.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - dije con un jadeo.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Rose.


	14. Cap 14: Lovesong

**14avo. Capítulo: "**Lovesong" - Adele.****

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesong<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aqui?

Empecé a hiperventilar, Edward estaba en una habitación a menos de 10 metros de nosotros. Todo se podía venir a bajo en cuestión de minutos.

- No contestabas mis llamadas. En cuanto pude sali a buscarte pero no había nadie en casa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué me colgaste de esa manera?

Me va a descubrir, me va a descubrir - pensé.

- ¿Rose, qué fue lo que pasó?

- No podemos hablar aqui - le dije.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Hice un pequeño recuento de los daños:

Edward ya debía de estar dormido por lo que era poco probable que nos escuchara, pero en realidad no sabía si él tenía el sueño ligero por lo que no podía arriesgarme.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Jalé a Emmett dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta.

Lo conduje a mi habitación con mucha precaución y silencio sin dejar de ver el pasillo de la habitación de Edward.

- ¿Rose?

- Calla - susurré.

Entramos a mi habitación, puse el seguro de la puerta y me quedé en silencion en busca de cualquier sonido.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

- Emmett...

Guardé silencio durante varios segundos cuando Emmett se acercó a mi.

No pude resistirlo y me lancé a besarlo, sabía todos los peligros que estaba corriendo: Edward podría despertar, Emmett sabría la verdad y yo lo perdería para siempre.

Él tomó mi cuerpo y los dos nos recostamos en mi cama sin despegar nuestros labios.

- No es justo que me beses y esperes que deje de preguntarte lo que sucede - dijo Emmett con un jadeo.

Besé sus labios una vez más y me acomodé en su pecho.

- Disculpa lo de esta mañana... No sé porqué reaccioné asi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, si estoy bien. Eso sólo que... tu llamada me tomó por sorpresa.

- No lo entiendo.

Debía mentir, Emmett me miraba de una forma incrédula, necesitaba una mentira, una última mentira para excusarme de lo sucedido.

- Cuando me marcaste acababa de hablar con mi madre, supongo que escucharla me alteró... Lamento que hayas sido tú con quién me desquité.

- Ya veo, ¿pero estás bien?

- Si. Iré a verla pronto, o al menos eso creo.

Me abrazó y besó mis labios.

Después de platicar varias horas en tono bajo, nos quedamos dormidos. Pude dormir un poco más tranquila pues sabía que Edward jamás venía despedirse de mi antes de irse al trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett me despertó con un tierno beso.

- Rose, despierta. Nos quedamos dormidos, debo irme al trabajo.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Son casi las 10am, mi jefe me matará por llegar tarde.

Me reincorporé y froté mis ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormia acompañada.

Discretamente me acerqué a la ventana, el auto de Edward ya no estaba. No había moros en la costa.

- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? - pregunté besando sus labios.

- Te lo agradezco, pero en verdad debo irme. ¿Nos veremos hoy?

- Yo te marco...

Emmett me miró incrédulo de nuevo.

- Te marcaré, lo prometo - dije.

Me abrazó y bajamos los dos hacia la puerta.

- Adios, Rose. Nos vemos después.

- Que tengas buen día.

Se acercó a besarme y me dedicó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

_- Eso sería todo, Seth. Gracias._

Colgé el teléfono y bebí de mi café. El trabajo en el hospital seguía acomulándose.

Mientras revisaba unos papeles tuve un pequeño flashback de la noche que pasé con Bella.

Sonreí al recordarla sonrojada justo antes de besarla por primera vez.

No pude resistirlo más y marqué el teléfono que ella me había dado.

Respondió después del tercer timbrazo:

- ¿Diga? - reconocería su voz en cualquier parte.

- ¿Bella? Es Edward.

- Estaba pensando en ti justamente - rió - ¡Qué coincidencia!

- Lo sé, yo también pensaba en ti.

- ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- Me encantaría invitarte a cenar.

- Si quieres podemos ir a tu casa - sugirió.

Detuve el aliento por unos segundos.

- No, no creo que sea buena idea. Pasaré por ti e iremos a un buen restaurante.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué no quieres pasar el rato en tu casa?

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que preferiría... salir de la rutina, supongo.

Bella rió de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, entonces... nos vemos al rato.

- Bien. Adios, Bella.

Cuando colgué respiré aliviado, me había salvado una vez más.

Lo que seguía ahora era excusarme con Rose. Dudaba que ella me cuestionara sobre no ir a cenar por lo que decidí sólo mandarle un mensaje de texto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista cuando vibró mi celular. Era un mensaje de Edward:

_"Rose, de nuevo problemas en el hospital. Regresaré tarde a la casa, si necesitas algo avísame."_

Me quedé pensativa por unos momentos.

No debía confiarme en mi suerte, ultimamente Edward había estado ocupado por lo que me era más fácil estar en contacto con Emmett, pero lo que ocurrió ayer estuvo a punto de convertirse en mi fin.

Después de mucho pensar contesté:

_"De acuerdo. Por cierto, olvidé decirte que este fin de semana iré a Seattle. Espero que no haya problema (: Que tengas buen día."_

Cuando se envió, inmediatamente llamé a Emmett. Le pediría que me acompañara a Seattle dentro de 2 días, así podríamos estar solos sin la preocupación de que alguien nos viera.

- ¿Rose?

- Emmett, hola.

- Sí me llamaste - dijo entusiasmado - debo de admitir que estaba preocupado de que no lo hicieras.

- Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? - reí - Te llamaba para dos cosas: La primera es para agradecerte por ser tan comprensivo anoche... Me he portado muy grocera contigo...

- Rosalie - me interrumpió.

- De acuerdo, escucha: Planeaba ir a Seattle dentro de dos días y quería preguntarte si me querías acompañar, quiero compensar lo mal que me he portado contigo.

- No hay nada qué compensar y claro que voy contigo.

- Perfecto. Entonces... ¿quieres ver una película en mi casa hoy?

- No me lo perdería por nada - finalizó.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?<strong>

**Estoy ansiosa por leer sus reviews. Please dejenme saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Entre más comentarios más rápido serán las actualizaciones. Me parece justo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos pronto (:  
><strong>


	15. Cap 15: Your Love Is a Song

**Capítulo 15: "Your Love Is a Song" - Switchfoot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Love Is a Song<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

- No debiste molestarte es sólo un fin de semana - dije entusiasmada.

Edward estaba de acuerdo con mi viaje a Seattle por unos dias pero, como sospeché, no quería que fuera "desprotegida", por así decirlo.

- Digamos que es tu regalo de navidad - rió.

Un Mercedes descapotable rojo del año, me esperaba afuera de la casa.

No resistí el impulso y lo abracé. Él no lo esperaba pues se quedó paralizado por unos segundos antes de contestar el gesto.

- Muchas gracias, me encanta. Había ahorrado para comprarme mi propio coche cuando viviamos en Londres, pero con la boda... - guardé silencio - Muchas gracias, Edward.

Él besó mi frente y se ofreció a enseñarme el interior de mi nuevo auto.

- Sé que puedes cuidarte tu sola, pero me sentiría más cómodo si alguien te acompañara... ¿Porqué no buscas a Alice y le dices que vaya contigo? Sería bueno que socializaras más con ella ¿no crees?

- No es necesario. Todo estará bien - respondí con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que me llamarás para saber cómo va todo.

- Te lo prometo - lo abracé una vez más y entramos juntos a la casa.

Mi habitación era un desastre, había sacado toda mi ropa. Aún no decidía que llevarme para el viaje. Quería verme bien para Emmett.

Al caer la tarde, Edward preparó la cena mientras yo terminaba de empacar.

Finalmente, dos maletas descansaban junto a la puerta.

- ¿Acaso planeas fugarte? - bromeó Edward.

- Algo así - respondí con una risotada - Planeo comprar ropa allá así que también por eso llevo una 2da maleta.

Acabamos de cenar en silencio y, después de recoger la cocina, pasamos a la sala para terminar nuestras copas de vino.

- Ya sé que no te gusta que lo diga pero no puedo dejar de agradecerte por el auto.

- Rose, no es nada. Era tiempo de que tu también tuvieras tu vehículo. A decir verdad cuando lo compré recordé a mi madre, a ella le hubiese fascinado.

Sabía lo dificil que era para Edward recordar a sus padres, así que guardé silencio y sujeté su mano.

- Una vez me quedé en casa de tus padres, tu estabas en Italia con tus tios... Ellos me dijeron que podía dormir en tu habitación que a ti no te importaría - sonreí - esa noche, accidentalmente, rompí una de tus figuras de colección. Tu madre me dijo que se echaría la culpa, pero que tenía que guardar el secreto.

Una lágrima rodeó la mejilla de Edward.

- Debí de haberlo sospechado - me dijo limpiándose con el dorso de su mano.

- Tu mamá fue una mujer asombrosa.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Después me recosté en sus piernas y él jugueteaba con mi cabello mientras platicábamos.

**- **La última vez que te vi fue cuando entraste a la facultad, usabas frenillos y jamás soltabas tu libro de poesía.

Edward reía al recordarlo.

- Tu no cambiaste nada, el día de nuestra boda lucías hermosa, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

Comentábamos nuestras experiencias por separado cuando nos unieron como marido y mujer.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, teníamos poco de tratarnos. Si no fuese por Angela créeme que te hubiera dejado plantado - reí.

- Al menos tenías a la gente que querías, mis tios y primas no querían asistir... Se molestaron con nuestro compromiso, pero cuando te conozcan en Navidad les caerás muy bien.

Seguimos platicando por horas, fue el celular de Edward quién paró la conversación.

- _¿Diga?... _- era Seth, reconcí su voz y además era el único que contactaría a Edward a esa hora - _Entiendo... Voy para allá._

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Hubo un accidente de carretera, uno de los conductores necesita operarse de emergencia. Debo ir.

Entró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salió de prisa.

- Dudo poder estar aqui para despedirme. Por favor Rose, con mucho cuidado y márcame por cualquier cosa.

Me abrazó y besó mi frente.

- Estaremos en contacto... Gracias de nuevo por el auto... y gracias por esta noche.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó a abrazarme por última vez y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya viene lo bueno, ya viene lo bueno! :X<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. La historia va casi a la mitad. No puedo esperar a que lean los siguientes dos capítulos.**

**Entre más reviews, más rápido serán las actualizaciones.**

**Les agradezco que sigan la historia. Nos leemos pronto :D  
><strong>


	16. Cap 16: Fireflies Pte 1

**Heey readers! Me di cuenta que el último cap que subí no me gustó mucho, además varias de ustedes me habían pedido que fueran más largos. Creo que sintetizo demasiado las cosas XD**

**Por fin me organizé con las canciones... La de hoy "Fireflies" se divide en dos partes... La primera con Emmett & Rose y la segunda con Edward & Bella.**

**Hoy sólo subiré la primera, porque me hice bolas con la redacción.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto, por fin saldré de vacaciones (:**

**Please espero sus Reviews! Un abrazo a todas y que tengan una excelente semana.**

**-Cezi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 16: "Fireflies" - Owl City<strong>**

**Rosalie's POV**

Ha decir verdad, tenia muchas expectativas para este viaje. Tendría la libertad de pasearme con Emmett en público.

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana cuando bajé a desayunar: Cereal y café.

¿Estaba loca por continuar con toda esta farsa?

Una cosa era segura: Estaba enamorada de él y nada más me importaba. Estaba decidida... Después de este viaje, le contaría la verdad a Emmett y a Edward. No sabía si se los diría juntos o separados, pero de que se acabarían las mentiras era un hecho.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Buenos días, Rose. ¿Estás lista?

Emmett llevaba cargando una mochila deportiva. La recargó en la puerta y se acercó a abrazarme.

- Si, casi estoy lista. Pero espera... me falta algo - uní mis labios con los de él.

Emmett rió por debajo.

- Si, a mi también me faltaba esto - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Le ofrecí una taza de café antes de irnos, aún era temprano por lo que estábamos a tiempo de iniciar nuestro roadtrip.

- ¿Rose? ¿De quién es ese descapotable que está afuera?

Casi le escupo el café a la cara.

- Es mio... - titubeé - me.. lo mandaron de Londres.

- Vaya, pensé que nos iríamos en autobus. Me sorprendió mucho verlo.

Emmett no pareció sospechar nada, esperaba que más adelante no se le ocurriera hacer más preguntas.

Fue así como iniciamos el viaje.

Era tan liberador poder besar a Emmett sin tener ningún tipo de presión. Me sentía como una adolescente, sentía como si nuestro amor fuese lo único que importara en el universo. Podíamos tomarnos de las manos, compartir miradas... Ya nada importaba.

El viaje hacia Seattle era de 3 horas, aunque Emmett y yo hicimos alrededor de 5. Parábamos en cada casilla a comprar dulces, refrescos o simplemente para descansar.

Llegando a nuestro destino, aún tardamos 1 hora más en encontrar el hotel donde había hecho la reservación.

Digamos que ni a Emmett ni a mi se nos daba bien eso de las direcciones.

- ¿Srita. Rosalie Hale? Su suite presidencial está lista. Por favor, acompáñeme - nos dijo muy amable el gerente del hotel.

- ¿Suite presidencial? - preguntó Emmett asombrado.

- Quería que los dos estuvieramos cómodos - dije apenada.

- No, no lo decía por eso. Es una muy buena elección - besó mis labios y, tomando mi mano, subimos al elevador.

La suite era preciosa, cuartos espaciosos, sala, comedor y un pequeño minibar.

- Espero que sea de su agrado, ¿vienen de Luna de Miel? - preguntó curioso el botones.

Emmett y yo compartimos una mirada y nos soltamos a reír.

Decidimos dar un paseo por los alrededores antes de salir a cenar a un lugar especial en el que Emmett había hecho reservaciones.

- Te encantará el lugar, es elegante además de la que comida está deliciosa.

De nuevo, tomados de la mano, recorrimos varias cuadras a la redonda del hotel hasta toparnos con un enorme jardín que se encontraba a disposición del público.

Rosas, orquídeas y girasoles por doquier.

Elegimos un lugar en el piso y nos acostámos, eso sí, sin despegar nuestras miradas.

Un pequeño pétalo cayó en mi rostro y Emmett, tiernamente lo apartó. Lentamente me acercó a él y nos besámos por varios minutos.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que esto?

La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

Seguimos acostados por varios minutos, me acomodé en su pecho, como lo hice la vez que se quedó de incógnito en mi cuarto.Él dibujaba figuras en mi piel.

Las risas de niños me hizo reincorporárme.

Eran varios pequeños que jugaban con dientes de girasol.

- Me hubiese gustado tener hermanos menores.

Emmett se reincorporó junto a mi.

- A mi un hermano mayor, sería más fácil tener a una persona que te guie por el buen camino, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo que sí - dije riendo.

Nos levantamos y regresamos al hotel. Nuestra reservación era a las 8 de la noche.

En nuestra suite, los dos nos preparamos para volver a salir, claro, cada quien en su habitación que estaban separadas por un puerta.

Vestido, tacones, maquillaje, perfume... Me miré una vez más al espejo y me contemplé. Había algo distinto en mi... y no lo pude notar hasta que Emmett me abrazó por la espalda; la diferencia era que ahora mi sonrisa en verdad reflejaba la felicidad que sentía.

Caminamos juntos hasta el resturante, a pocas cuadras del hotel.

- ¿Sr. Emmett McCarty? Su mesa los aguarda.

El restaurante era de mucha categoría: candelabros, cubiertos de plata, champagne. Muy elegante.

- Menos mal que traje este vestido al viaje, sino hubiese desentonado por completo.

- Rose, tu siempre te ves hermosa, sin importar qué uses.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar.

Sonará muy egocéntrico de mi parte, pero mis amigas ya me lo había comentado antes, sin embargo cuando Emmett lo dijo me hizo sentir alagada en verdad.

- Gracias - respondí con una sonrisa.

La comida de ese lugar en verdad era sorprendente. Estaba exquisita.

- Una vez vine aqui con unos amigos, sabía que te encantaría el lugar.

- ¿Amigos?

- Bueno, en realidad era mi compañera de cuarto y su padre. Quería impresionarlo para que me dejara vivir con ella.

- Ya veo...

Su comentario me hizo sentir celosa ¿Su compañera de cuarto? ¿Porqué tendría que impresionar a su papá? ¿Qué acaso iba a pedir su mano o algo asi?

Decidí no pensar más en ello y empezamos a hablar de otros temas.

Para la hora del postre, Emmett me acababa de platicar lo dificil que fue para él perder a sus abuelos, me sentí tan conectada a él en ese momento.

- Mi padre... fue la mejor persona de este planeta. Lo extraño mucho, él me hubiese apoyado en todas mis decisiones. Además, sé que el jamás hubiese permitido que... - interrumpí mi comentario. Estuve a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

- ¿Qué no hubiese permitido? ¿Rose?

Me quedé sin palabras por varios segundos. No tenía idea de cómo completar la frase.

- ¿Rose? - insistió de nuevo.

- Él jamás hubiese permitido... que... mi madre me tratara de la forma en que me trata.

Emmett tomó mi mano y la besó.

- Mientras yo esté contigo jamás, escuchame, jamás permitiré que sufras de nuevo... Rose... es un poco repentino decirlo... pero... estoy enamorado de ti... No dejaré que nadie te lastime... porque yo...Te amo, Rosalie.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- Y yo te amo a ti... - finalicé.


	17. Cap 17: Fireflies Pte 2

**Heey readers! Gracias por sus reviews! En verdad se los agradezco.  
><strong>

**Les dejo la segunda parte de "Fireflies"  
><strong>

**Un abrazo.  
><strong>

**-Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: "Fireflies" - Owl City (2da parte)<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Las cosas en el hospital se volvieron locas, de nuevo.

Pensé que, como Rose no estaría en la ciudad, podría disfrutar todo el fin de semana junto a Bella, pero en definitiva olvidé por completo todos los pendientes del trabajo.

Seth se había ofrecido a cubrirme hasta el sábado por la tarde, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para prepararle a Bella una cena romántica en mi casa.

- ¿Bella?

- Qué bueno que llamas, te he extrañado mucho, ¿cómo has estado?

- Yo también te extraño pero pues ya sabes, problemas en el hospital como siempre.

- ¿Nos veremos en estos días?

- Si - dije riendo - de hecho por eso te llamaba, ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche en mi casa?

- ¿En tu casa? Jamás he visto tu casa.

- Pues... siempre hay una primera vez, ¿qué dices?

- Uhmmm - guardó silencio unos segundos y luego soltó una risotada - Pero hoy es viernes, ¿a qué hora sales del trabajo? ¿Te da tiempo para cocinar? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

- Eres mi invitada, jamás te pediría que cocinaras... Además pensaba hacer algo sencillo.

Bella soltó otra enorme risotada, escucharla me hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Qué tan sencillo?

- ¿Sandwiches? ¿Qué te parece: Sandwiches y vino?

- La combinación perfecta. Suena delicioso - volvió a reír - Entonces nos vemos allí, ¿me pasas la dirección?

Llegué a casa a tiempo para meterme a bañar e ir preparando la cena.

Bella llegó un poco más temprano de lo que había planeado, apenas acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que tuve que abrirle al puerta con una toalla alrededor de mi cadera y otra alrededor de mi cuello.

- Bella... - dije apenado cuando abrí la puerta - Pasa. Luces preciosa...

Ella usaba una chaqueta negra, blusa azul, tennis y pantalón de mezclila.

- Y tu luces tan... - me miró de pies a cabeza - ...mojado... - rió. - ¿Llegué a mala hora? Pensé que tardaría más en llegar por eso me vine más temprano - dijo apenada.

- No, no es mala hora... - ella fijó su mirada al suelo - ... ¿Bella?... ¿Sería muy inapropiado si te besara en este momento?

Ella me miró a los ojos, puso su mano en mi cuello y me acercó a ella.

Sus labios se sincronizaron con los mios por varios segundos.

- Será mejor que te cambies, sino te resfriarás - besó mis labios por un segundo más y se alejó postrando su mirada al suelo otra vez.

- En ese caso, no tardo. Por favor, pasa. Estás en tu casa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa cuando Bella me preguntó:

- ¿Edward? ¿Por qué duermes en la habitación de abajo y no en la principal que está arriba?

- Pues porque... - repasé varias respuestas, ninguna buena - La parte de arriba está llena de papeleo del hospital, la uso más como estudio. Además... no lo sé, me gusta más la parte de abajo de la casa, supongo.

Bella me miró ingenua.

Entré a mi habitación, me cambié rápido de ropa y aún con el cabello húmedo, regresé con ella.

- ¿Lista para cenar?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y yo rocé sus labios con los míos.

Como yo haría la cena, Bella propuso que prepararía crepas dulces para el postre.

Le acerqué los ingredientes y mientras yo cortaba el jitomate para los sandwiches, ella hacía una extraña mezcla que olía muy bien.

- ¿Ya pensaste qué harás con lo de tu restaurante? - solté de pronto.

- No, aún no. Mi madre sigue insistiendo, pero la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Tu qué me platicas?

- Mi vida es muy monótona, no hay situaciones divertidas.

- ¿Y en la mía sí? - dijo riendo

- Tu vida es mucho más emocionante que la mía.

Bella me pasó la cuchara con la que hacía la extraña mezcla para que la probara; estaba deliciosa.

- Cada día me sorprendes más, Chef Swan.

- Pues se lo agradezco, Doctor Cullen.

Cuando conversábamos no podía resistir besarla. Recordé la vez que besé a Rosalie, los dos hicimos una buena actuación el día de nuestra boda; ver a Bella me recordaba que casi llegaba momento para decirle la verdad sobre mi vida, esperaría a contárselo a Rosalie primero, esperando que ella fuera comprensiva pues los dos habíamos decidido tratarnos como amigos, así que eso era lo que necesitaba... el consejo de una amiga.

- ¿Edward? ¿Estás alli? ¿Por qué siempre sueñas con los ojos abiertos? - dijo Bella riendo.

- Lo lamento, es algo que suelo hacer - le dije también riendo.

- Las crepas están listas, ¿quieres comer el postre primero?

- Me parece bien.

Serví dos copas de vino y nos recostamos en la sala para comer las crepas. Estaban tan deliciosas que comí al menos media docena.

- No puedo comer ni un pedazo más.

Bella rió y se acomodó en mi pecho. Acariciaba sus brazos mientras platicábamos.

- No me gustan los libros de amor, quiero decir, me gustan las historias de amor tipo Romeo y Julieta o Catherine y Heathcliff.

- ¿Historias que terminan en con un final terrible? - le pregunté

- No, no. Historias donde hay muchos obstáculos entre ellos... donde hay pasar muchas pruebas para que estén juntos. Creo que una historia de amor donde no hay retos no es una verdadera historia de amor.

_Al menos tengo eso en mi favor - pensé._

El sueño poco a poco nos empezó a vencer...

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el ladrido de un perro me despertó, Bella se quedó dormida recostada en mi pecho. Con mucho cuidado traté de levantarme para cargar a Bella y llevarla a mi cama para que pudiera descansar.

- ¿Edward? - me dijo con un susurro.

- Nos quedamos dormidos, iba a llevarte a mi cama para que siguieras durmiendo... ¿o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Me acercó a ella y rozó mis labios.

- Quiero quedarme aqui contigo... - susurró.

La besé y, cargándola, la llevé a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Eran las 9:00am cuando despertamos, Bella estaba dándome la espalda asi que me acerqué a ella y besé su cuello.<p>

- Buenos días, dormilona.

- Buenos días - me dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero una enorme sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto - respondió riendo.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia mi, quedando los dos frente a frente.

- _Mi jefe se molestará si llego tarde _- susurró.

- _¿Es necesario que te vayas? _- susurré al igual que ella.

- _¿Tienes algún plan?_

- _Podríamos escaparnos los dos... Pasar el día juntos _- besé su frente.

- _Suena tentador... pero ¿y tu trabajo? _

- _Le diré a Seth que tomaré el día libre..._

- _¿Se molestará?_

- _No si le digo que le aumentaré el sueldo y que tendrá un gran bono navideño _- reí.

- _¿Qué le diré a mi jefe?_

- _Puedo firmarte una receta... dirás que estuviste enferma..._

- _¿Un día sólo para los dos?_

- _Sólo para los dos _- afirmé.

- _¿Edward?... ¿por qué susurramos? _- soltó una risotada.

- _Para darle más dramatizmo a nuestro plan._

- _Bien... pero antes ¿podemos ir a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa?_

- ¿_Tu compañero de cuarto no se molestará porque no fuiste a dormir?_

- _No, él no está... él salió de la cuidad por unos días..._


	18. Cap 18: Blue Jeans

**Hey Readers!  
><strong>

**Les traigo el capítulo 17, espero que les guste a mí me encantó.  
><strong>

**Please dejen sus reviews! Eso me inspira a la hora de escribir. Así que entre más reviews, actualizaciones más rápidas. Just Sayin' haha.  
><strong>

**Por cierto, les pido que, si tienen un tiempito, lean también mi otra historia "Que Me Alcance la Vida", sé que les gustará.  
><strong>

**Y por último, les dejo mi username de twitter (cezi_addiction) para estar en contacto :D  
><strong>

**Un abrazo, readers!  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: "Blue Jeans" - Lana Del Rey<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Jeans<br>**

**Rosalie's POV**

Era realmente tentador dormir a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Emmett. Por más de una hora miré la puerta que nos separaba.

Prendí la lámpara que sobre la mesita de noche y me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia la puerta.

Estuve a punto de girar la perilla cuando Emmett lo hizo.

- ¿Rose? Pensé que ya estabas dormida. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

- No... No puedo dormir...

- ¿Quieres compañía? - me abrazó y besó mi frente.

- Seguro - respondí.

Los dos nos acomodamos bajo las sábanas de mi cama, nos mirabamos a los ojos mientras conversábamos hasta que a alguno de los dos nos diera sueño.

- Ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte bien sobre lo que pasó con tu mamá - soltó Emmett de la nada.

- Ahh si claro... mi mamá - vacilé - Pues le... le avisé que iría a verla en Navidad, pensé que después de no verme en casi 6 meses ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero no; me advirtió que si voy a verla tendré que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche pues ella no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerme su casa...

Lo anterior no fue mentira, la noche después de que Edward me dijo que podíamos ir a Londres reconcideré ir a visitar a mi madre; decir que jamás la perdonaría por mi matrimonio forzado tal vez fue muy precipitado.

Le llamé por teléfono, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando ella me dijo que debía aprovechar la visita y comprar una casa para nosotros en Londres; ella no lo hacía de buena fe, simplemente quería que yo le quitara dinero a Edward, cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo; ya era suficiente con que él estuviera pagando mi vida en Forks como para pedirle una casa en Londres que no sería mía, sino que estaría a disposición de mi madre.

- Vaya, entonces era en serio que tu mamá no es una mujer fácil de tratar - dijo Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- A veces tengo miedo... de convertirme en lo que ella es... Frívola. Superficial. Aprovercharme de la gente y de sus sentimientos.

- Rose... no pienses eso... A tu padre jamás le hubiese gustado que pensaras así... - tomó mi mano - Eres una persona maravillosa que nunca heriría a nadie.

Por un momento regresé a mi realidad... Yo sí estaba hiriendo a alguien... Estaba hiriendo a Emmett, la persona que amaba...

- Emmett... yo... tengo algo que... - él me besó interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Estos días que nos quedan juntos - comenzó a decir - quiero que sólo pensemos en nosotros... Te amo, Rose...

No lo pude evitar y empecé a derramar lágrimas.

- Prométeme... que jamás olvidarás que te amo... nunca... nunca ¿me entiendes? - le pedí.

Emmett volvió a besarme pero este beso simbolizaba una promesa de que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca dudaría del amor sentía por él.

* * *

><p>Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. El celular de Emmett nos despertó al día siguiente.<p>

- _¿El celular? _- susurró Emmett medio dormido

- En tu mochila - contesté.

Nuestra habitación estaba en completa oscuridad; todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, costumbre que adquirí en Forks, así que no tenía una más mínima idea de qué hora era.

- _¿Diga? _- escuché a Emmett decir desde la otra habitación... - _Buenos días... Sí, todo está bien... ¿Qué?... Pfff, lo olvidé por completo... Lo sé, dile que me disculpe... Llego el domingo por la noche... Si... Si... Dile que yo lo busco... Una disculpa... Cuidate... Yo también... Adios._

Lo escuché acercarse. Me cubrí con el cobertor fingiendo estar dormida para que él no notara que había oído su conversación.

Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y luego se dirigió a la ventana. Abrió las cortinas dejando pasar rayos de sol.

- ¿Rose? - besó mi mejilla - Rose... despierta.

Le sonreí y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- 10:27am... Nos quedamos dormidos por mucho tiempo... - apartó el cabello de mi cara - ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

Me senté para estirarme; me acerqué y besé sus labios.

- Dame 20 minutos - dije con una sonrisa.

- Iré a cambiarme - besó mi frente antes de salir de mi habitación.

Tomé un baño rápido, cepillé mis dientes y cabello. Apliqué un poco de maquillaje para después elegir mi ropa. Decidí vestir fresca pues Emmett me había prometido ir a conocer los lugares turísticos de Seattle; jeans, flats, una blusa sencilla, lentes de sol y mi cabello suelto.

Bajamos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, donde, extrañamente, me llamaron Sra. McCarty. Emmett no paraba de reír.

¿Sra. Cullen o Sra. McCarty?

Me gustaba mucho más el segundo.

Después de un buen rato nos embarcamos a nuestro tour turístico.

La primera parada fue Evergreen Point Bridge, un puente colgante de más de 2,310 metros. Fue una suerte que Emmett trajo su cámara fotográfica. Nos tomamos fotos en los primeros metros del puente porque cuando fuimos avanzando no pude soportar la altura y mejor regresamos.

La siguiente parada fue Arboretum Park, que es un parque que alberga gran cantidad de plantas raras y nativas del estado. Paseamos, agarrados de la mano, por todo el parque. Emmett no dejaba de tomar fotos, y también, no dejaba de tomarnos fotos juntos.

Luego, fuimos a Space Needle, la torre simbólica de Seattle. Estaba admirando la arquitectura del edificio cuando Emmett desapareció de mi vista. Traté de mantenerme calmanda pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

- ¡Rose! - escuché de repente.

Miré por todos lados hasta que lo vi caminando hacia mí, trayendo consigo dos algodones de azucar.

- ¿Donde estabas? - pregunté preocupada.

- Quería que probaras esto - me ofreció un algodón de azucar.

- En Londres conocemos estos dulces - lo miré riendo.

- Lo sé... pero están deliciosos.

Me solté a reír, lo besé y tomé un algodón. En verdad estaba delicioso.

Nos dirigíamos al Zoológico de Seattle, para terminar el recorrido, pero Emmett insistía en que quería conocer al "Troll de Cemento" que está debajo de la avenida Aurora.

- ¿Es necesario? - dije abatida.

- Por favor... sólo quiero una foto.

Tuvimos que esperar cerca de 40 minutos para que él tuviera su foto pues el lugar estaba lleno de turistas.

- No sabía que este "Troll" era tan popular - le dije a Emmett.

Pero él no me escuchó, estaba buscando el mejor ángulo para que yo pudiera tomarle la foto.

Su actitud me hizo reír mucho. Emmett era tan distinto a los demás

- ¿Será por eso que me enamoré de él? - pensé en voz alta.

Cuando, por fin, tuvo su foto fuimos a nuestro último destino.

Recorrimos el lugar hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche. Justo antes de irnos, estaban tomando fotos en el área donde estaban los pingüinos.

- Vamos, Rose. Necesitamos tener una foto de recuerdo de este lugar.

- Pero si ya tomaste más de mil fotos, ¿es necesaria una más?

- Por favor - me dijo dedicándome los ojos más tiernos que pude haber visto jamás.

- Eres un tramposo - le dije.

- Lo sé - rió y besó rápido mis labios.

El señor que tomaba las fotos nos indicó el lugar ideal.

- Ahora sonrían - nos dijo.

Justo antes de que él tomara la foto, Emmett se movió inesperadamente.

La foto final quedó increíble: Nosotros dos con un fondo hermoso, tocando nuestros labios. Lucía tan delicada. Era perfecta.

- Me encantó - dije sonrojada.

- Entonces puedes quedartela. Así jamás olvidarás este día - sonrió.

- Nunca... Nunca olvidaré este día.

Nos besamos lentamente, queríamos recordar este momento como el perfecto cierre del perfecto día.

De regreso al hotel paramos en un restaurante para cenar. Algo ligero. Habíamos comido demasiadas golosinas.

Cuando subimos a nuestra habitación sentía una extraña tensión, no como algo malo, sino como algo emocionante, adrenalina.

- Será mejor que vayas a dormir, fue un día muy largo - Emmett besó mi frente y estaba dispuesto a alejarse pero lo tomé de la mano.

Él me miró sorprendido.

- No quiero estar sola esta noche.

- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía hasta que te duermas?

Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios con pasión. Esperaba que él entendiera la indirecta.

Se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

_- Rose... si no estas lista no hay porqué apresurarnos... - susurró._

_- Te amo... - _le dije, iniciando un beso que ninguno de los dos paró.


	19. Cap 19: Let's Get Lost

**Hey readers!  
><strong>

**Hoy les traigo el cap 19 de esta historia que casi llega a su final.  
><strong>

**Espero que les agrade. Please dejen sus reviews, así me llega más rápido la inspiración hehe.  
><strong>

**Un abrazo enorme a:  
><strong>

**- crematlv19  
><strong>

**- Nessie Cullen Jazz  
><strong>

**- Nelita Cullen Hale  
><strong>

**- Dnisse  
><strong>

**Que han estado al pendiente de la historia. Leer sus comentarios me hace muy feliz :D  
><strong>

**En fin, que tengan una excelente semana y nos leemos pronto.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: "Let's Get Lost" - Beck &amp; Bat For Lashes<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Get Lost<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Ibamos en mi coche, en camino a casa de Bella antes de comenzar con nuestros planes.

Ya le había marcado a Seth para que me cubriera hoy todo el día. No sonaba molesto, él me dijo que se encargaría de todo, así que decidí no preocuparme por el trabajo y concentrarme en Bella.

- ¿Exactamente qué haremos? - me preguntó ella.

- Pensaba en ir a pasear por el bosque, tal vez un picnic.

Se lanzó hacia mi y me besó.

- Me parece perfecto - dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho, tengo el lugar perfecto.

Me estacioné frente a su casa cuando vimos a Jake, el amigo de Bella, esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Jake? - gritó desde adentro del coche.

- ¡Bells!

Bella salió del coche y fue hacia él. Me quedé cerca de mi coche para darles un poco de privacidad

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - preguntó ella.

- Estoy buscando a mi queridísimo amigo - mencionó con sarcasmo - me dijo que me ayudaría a pintar mi casa hoy, ¿no sabes dónde está?

- Salió de la ciudad por unos días, ¿le marcaste ya a su celular?

- No tengo su número.

Bella lucía estresada.

- Dame un segundo - se dirigió hacia mi, haciendo una seña.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella sacó su celular y marcó.

Después de varios segundos comenzó a hablar:

_- Hola, buenos días... ¿Cómo estás?... Me alegra... Oye... Jake está aquí, me dijo que quedaste hoy con él para ayudarle a pintar su casa... ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?... ¿Qué le digo?... ¿Cuándo regresas?... ¿Tú le marcas a él?... Eres imposible _- rió - _Está bien... Te quiero... Bye._

Guardó su celular en su pantalón y se acercó a Jake.

- El tonto lo olvidó, dice que lo disculpes, regresa el domingo y que él te marca.

- No te preocupes, le diré al esposo de mi prima que me ayude.

- Lo lamento, Jake - dije apenada.

- No te apures, nos vemos pronto.

Se despidieron con un gran abrazo; luego ella me hizo una señal para que me acercara a ella.

- Perdón por el retraso, ¿quieres pasar?

Le sonreí y pasamos a su casa.

- Me meteré a bañar. ¿Me esperas 10 minutos? Prometo no tardarme - me dijo dándome un beso rápido.

- Aquí te espero.

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Prendí la televisión y me senté en la sala.

Le mandé un mensaje a Rosalie para ver cómo iban las cosas pero no me respondió.

En menos de 15 minutos, Bella bajó usando una blusa verde, unos jeans y tennis. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban aún por su cabello castaño.

- ¿Lista?

- Sip, ¿quieres que preparemos aqui los sandwiches para el picnic? - sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña canasta de la alacena.

- Me parece bien - respondí.

Al final llevamos varios sandwiches, jugos, galletas, vino y una manta.

Bella me dijo que quería enseñarme un lugar especial, allí haríamos nuestro picnic

- No tiene caso llevar el coche. Para llegar a la pradera tenemos que hacer una caminata como de 20 minutos, ¿eso está bien para ti?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - pregunté bromeando

- Dudo que en Londres hicieras caminatas y mucho menos en un bosque - me miró divertida.

Le lancé una mirada seria y ella empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser? - dije con tono soberbio.

Cuando llegamos al sendero, tomé a Bella de la mano y recorrimos el camino hasta llegar a la pradera que ella habia mencionado, que estaba aún más lejos de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué te parece? - me preguntó emocionada cuando llegamos.

No hay otra palabra para describir la pradera más que: mágica.

Millones de violetas y flores silvestres a alrededor de un kilometro a la redonda. Una fotografía de este lugar hubiese sido maravillosa.

- Es hermoso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

- Una de las formas más prácticas de perder el tiempo en Forks es haciendo excursiones. Encontré este lugar cuando tenía 16 años. Jamás se lo había mostrado a nadie. Es algo así como mi paraíso privado.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé.

Ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por traerme a tu paraiso - respondí.

- Se siente completo ahora que estas aqui.

Le robé otro beso, pero este duró más, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse pero la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

- ¿Quieres iniciar nuestro picnic? - mi frente tocaba la suya, nuestros ojos estaban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa más.

Escogimos un lugar en el suelo y extendimos la manta.

No habíamos desayunado por lo que los dos comimos los sandwiches en cuanto llegamos. Estaban exquisitos, me impresionaba cada día más con sus habilidades gastronómicas.

Tomamos jugo y conversábamos. Hubo un momento en el que los dos no parábamos de reír, Bella trataba de imitar mi acento británico, que fue la cosa más tierna y graciosa que jamás haya escuchado. Yo traté de hacer uno americano, que me salió bastante bien, pero ella se negaba a darme crédito por ello.

Cuando caía el atardecer, serví un poco de vino. Bella se acostó mirando el cielo. Le di un sorbo a mi copa y me acosté igual que ella.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella tomó mi mano y la acercó a su corazón.

- Mi corazón late distinto cuando estoy contigo.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, luego yo tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi corazón.

- Mi corazón late distinto cuando estoy contigo - repetí; y después de un momento de silencio dije: Te amo, Bella.

Ella se acercó para acostarse sobre mi pecho; acomodó su cabello castaño tras su oreja.

- _Me siento sola cuando no estoy contigo; me siento conflictuada si no sé donde estás; me siento impaciente al no poder besar tus labios cada 5 minutos _- sonrió -_ supongo que así es como se siente estar enamorada _- susurró - _yo también te amo, Edward._

Me incliné para ver su rostro, ella hizo lo mismo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron.

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, la mujer perfecta para mi estaba allí justo frente a mi.

Ella seguía acomodada en mi pecho; yo jugaba con su cabello y hacía pequeñas figuras en su espalda con mis dedos.

De repente pequeñas gotitas de lluvia empezaron a caer, seguido de un gran trueno.

Nos paramos lo más rápido que pudimos, guardamos la manta y metimos las sobras de comida en la canasta.

Las pequeñas gotitas se volvieron más espesas.

Bella gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo. Nos tomámos de la mano y corrimos cuesta abajo hasta llegar a su casa.

Estuvimos a punto de caer en un gran charco de lodo, Bella aún no podía contener la risa. Faltaba aún un kilómetro para llegar y los dos ya estábamos empapados por la lluvia.

- ¡Corre! - gritaba ella con una risotada - ¡Edward!

- ¡¿Para qué corremos si ya estamos mojados? - le grité.

- ¡Corre! - repitió.

Llegamos muertos de cansancio al porche de su casa, pero ninguno dejaba de reír.

Miramos juntos caer la lluvia por unos minutos. Besé su frente y ella me abrazó.

Alejé mi rostro para observarla, su cabello estaba adherido a su cara, también su ropa mojada a su cuerpo.

Me pareció totalmente irresistible.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos

Ella respondió el gesto; pero lo volvió apasionado y agresivo.

Abrió la puerta y, sin despegar nuestros labios, dejamos la canasta y la manta en su sala; al igual que mi camisa y su blusa empapada.

Me miró a los ojos, como tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

- _Te amo _- susurré.

- _Te amo _- repitió ella.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas.

Subimos a su habitación jadeando.

La pasión seguía subiendo y ninguno de los dos la detenía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi.


	20. Cap 20: Make You Feel My Love

**Hey Readers!  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias a:  
><strong>

**- Lili4ever  
><strong>

**- Nelita Cullen Hale  
><strong>

**- Nessie Cullen Jazz  
><strong>

**por sus reviews! Please recomiéndenos! Queremos más coments y reviews!  
><strong>

**Creo que es justo :D  
><strong>

**El cap de hoy es un poco corto pero prometo subir el que sigue en un par de días.  
><strong>

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia y nos leemos pronto.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: "Make You Feel My Love" - Adele.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Make You Feel My Love<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

Desperté desnuda entre sus brazos.

Mi cabello alborotado; sus manos abrazando mi espalda.

Sólo las sábanas blancas nos cobijaban.

Nuestra ropa regada en el piso; me sonrojé al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior:

Los dos entregados el uno al otro. Besos interminables. Explorando nuevos límites. Placer, más placer y amor verdadero. Sus manos conocieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo respondió como si estuviese destinado a ser poseído por Emmett.

Lo observé mientras dormía; era tan perfecto.

-_ ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? _- susurré.

Con cuidado me zafé de sus brazos, rodeé la cama y me metí al baño.

Allí, frente al espejo, y contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo, recordé la primera vez que me había acostado con un hombre y de la gran diferencia que había de esa vez a ésta:

_Fue hace más de 4 años, aún estaba en la universidad. Él se llamaba Royce, me enamoró aunque siempre supe que él nunca sintió lo mismo por mí. _

_Nuestras pláticas eran superficiales, vagas y muy aburridas. Mis ganas de ir en contra de mi madre eran tantas que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerla enfadar. _

_Mi madre jamás aprobó a Royce; extraño, pues él tenía mucho éxito en su negocio familiar, el dinero no le faltaba. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que ella ya tenía los ojos puestos en un pez aún más grande: Edward._

- ¿Rose? - Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Rose, estás allí?

Abrí la puerta, él me sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme.

- Aquí estoy - sonreí.

- Buenos días - dijo besando mi frente - ¿Cómo amaneciste? - me preguntó.

- Muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también.

Lo besé y él respondió el gesto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - me dijo cuando me separé de él.

- Me meteré a bañar... ¿quieres acompañarme? - dije con voz seductora.

- No me lo perdería por nada - respondió.

Quería disfrutar mis últimas horas con Emmett. Hoy regresaríamos a Forks.

Después de una "interesante" ducha, los dos preparamos nuestras maletas para ir a desayunar y pasear antes de irnos.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia el restaurante donde, por segunda vez, me dijeron Sra. McCarty. Para ser sincera me empezaba a gustar más y más.

Me sentía tan feliz, tan enamorada. No podía creer que esto estaba llegando a su fin. Y aún más porque llegando, había prometido, que le confesaría a Edward y a Emmett la verdad.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de nuevo.

- Estoy de maravilla, es sólo que vamos a regresar a la normalidad - reí - me acostumbré a despertar junto a ti.

- Lo sé, jamás olvidaré estos días... De hecho, quería hacerte una propuesta.

- De acuerdo, te escucho - sonreí.

- Quiero que, antes de que te vayas a Londres, conozcas a mi familia y mis amigos.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Quería que yo los conociera? No sabía que decir.

Trataba de decir algo y no salía nada de mi boca.

- Emm... Emmett... yo... no... sé... - titubeé. Mis manos sudaban, sentí que mi corazón iba al mil por hora - No... No creo... que sea buena idea.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué? - lucía impaciente.

- No crees que nos estamos apresurando - mi voz sonaba quebrada por la mentira que acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué? - dijo claramente molesto - Te amo y me amas... No veo cómo eso es apresurado.

- No es a lo que me refiero, Emmett yo te amo... Eres el hombre de mi vida, pero creo que la razón por la que funciona es porque sólo somos tu y yo... ¿Sabes? - menti de nuevo.

Él miraba fijamente la mesa.

- Por favor, Emmett, debemos de llevarlo despacio - otra mentira.

En realidad, lo que yo quería era terminar mi compromiso con Edward para estar con Emmett para siempre; pero ¿cómo se lo explicaba a él? ¿Cómo le decía que no podíamos estar juntos aún porque yo era una mujer casada?

Un par de lágrimas rodearon mis mejillas, Emmett tomó mi mano y limpió mis lágrimas.

- Te amo, Rose. Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz.

- Y ya lo haces... Sólo necesito tiempo... Necesito arreglar... cosas en mi vida antes de vivir mi vida contigo... ¿podrías hacer eso? ¿Esperar por mi?

Besó mi mano, mis mejillas, mi frente y finalmente mis labios.

- Esperaría hasta mil años por ti.

Estallé en lágrimas y él me consoló. Lo abracé y deseaba jamás dejarlo ir.

- No más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Cuando salimos del hotel, luego de haber desayunado, caminamos juntos hasta el jardín al que habíamos ido dos días atrás.

Nos sentamos en una banca, el día era caluroso. Extrañaría al sol cuando regresáramos a Forks.

Emmett fue por helados por lo que me dejó sola por unos minutos.

Aproveché para mandarle un mensaje a Edward avisándole que llegaría en unas horas. Para mi sorpresa él me había mandando uno el día anterior:

_"¿Cómo te la estás pasando? Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Espero estar en casa cuando llegues a Forks. Aunque no lo creas, te extraño (: - Edward."_

_"Todo está perfecto. Estoy empacando mis cosas. Nos vemos en unas horas. Yo también te extraño - Rose." _- contesté.

Estuve a punto de escribirle otro mensaje diciéndole que cuando llegara necesitábamos hablar, pero no quería estresarme ahora por eso. Debía disfrutar a Emmett, quién, por cierto, venía hacia mí con dos enormes conos de helado.

- ¿Tanto helado?

- Está delicioso, tienes que probarlo.

- ¿Si sabías que en Londres también tenemos helado, verdad? - le pregunté riendo.

- Muy graciosa - rodeó sus ojos.

Me besó y tomándo mi mano, de nuevo, partimos hacia el hotel.


	21. Cap 21: Turning Page

**Hey Readers!  
><strong>

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron a la historia como Favorita. 3  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
><strong>

**Un abrazo "Lili4ever", "Nessie Cullen Jazz" & "Nelita Cullen Hale" que siempre me dejan sus reviews! Gracias niñas! :B  
><strong>

**Por último les pido, de nuevo, que me dejen sus comentarios!  
><strong>

**Este nuevo cap está un poco corto, pero las dejará sin aliento, se los aseguro (:  
><strong>

**Eso es todo, de nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos en un par de días.  
><strong>

**Un abrazo  
><strong>

**-Cezi  
><strong>

**P.D. ¿Si escuchan las canciones en cada capítulo? Las eligo con mucho cuidado, no es sólo por que sí hahahaha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: "Turning Page" - Sleeping At Last<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Turning Page<strong>

**Edward's POV**

_- No quiero volver a verte nunca más - gritaba Bella desesperada - Te odio._

_- ¿De qué hablas? Yo te amo. Por favor Bella tienes que escucharme._

_Me arrodillé y besé sus manos sólo para que ella me respondiera con una bofetada._

_- No te quiero volver a ver, ¿entendiste? Nunca... ¡Nunca!_

Sentí que el aire regresó a mi cuando abrí los ojos. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Mi cuello estaba empapado en sudor. Mi respiración entrecortada, mis manos temblorosas.

- Fue sólo una pesadilla - susurré.

Suspiré varias veces, el miedo de que la pesadilla se volviera realidad me causaba pavor.

Busqué a Bella en la habitación pero no se encontraba. Rápidamente me vestí con la ropa anterior y bajé las escaleras.

- Buenos días, dormilón - me gritó Bella desde la cocina.

Sin decir nada, me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo dame un segundo - murmuré.

Ella respondió al abrazo y besó mi cuello.

- Me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa?

Me separé de ella y la besé entera: sus manos, su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios.

- Te amo, Bella. Jamás... Jamás lo olvides.

- Eso ya lo sabía - me dijo con una sonrisa - pero aún no entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

- Soñé que te perdía - respondí con la voz entrecortada.

Bajé la cabeza y miré el suelo; las imágenes seguían rondando en mi cabeza: su rechazo, el hecho de que ella me odiara y de que no quería volverme a ver.

Ella puso sus manos en mi cara y me obligó a verla a los ojos.

- Nunca me perderás... Después de la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, ¿cómo dudas siquiera de mi amor por ti?

- Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia - respondí.

- Y de la mía... Así que... por favor, no dudes de mi y de que estaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Era una promesa que debía cumplir. No más mentiras. Bella y yo estaríamos juntos.

Volví a abrazarla, quería tener memorizar su olor a fresas. Besé su cuello y labios una vez más.

- Te amo - dije por enésima vez.

- Y yo a ti - susurró.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté, tratando aún de borrar los recuerdos de la pesadilla.

- Casi las 8 de la mañana, ¿te irás al hospital, verdad?

- Seth se ha hecho cargo de mis responsabilidades todo este fin de semana, debo irme.

- Te preparé el desayuno, ¿me acompañas? Prometo que no nos tardaremos mucho, no quiero que te vayas aún - Bella me conquistaba con sus ojos chocolate y su sonrisa me derretía.

- Pensándolo bien, aún es muy temprano... no tengo prisa - reí.

- Preparé omelette con champiñones y pancakes con fruta; también hay jugos, café y cereal - dijo indiferente.

- ¿Esperas más gente? - pregunté riendo.

- Lo lamento, es la costumbre. Mi compañero de cuarto se comería todo esto y aún me pediría un postre - soltó una risotada.

- Ya veo - me serví un poco de café - Creo que pancakes con fruta me caerían muy bien.

- Perfecto.

Nos sentamos en su pequeño comedor para desayunar. No me canso de decir que la gastronomía es su fuerte. Sentí que reventaría de todos los pancakes que comí.

La despedí en el porche de su casa, con la promesa de que nos veríamos muy pronto y de que, ella no olvidaria, lo mucho que la amaba.

Pero para ser honesto no sabía qué tan pronto nos volveríamos a ver pues ahora estaba muy retrasado con mi trabajo en el hospital y, además, Rose llegaba hoy a Forks.

- Gracias... por todo - susurró Bella en nuestro beso de despedida.

- No lo olvides... Te amo - repetí.

- Nunca lo podría olvidar - sonrió - Adios, Edward.

Manejé a toda velocidad hasta mi casa; entré de prisa, todo estaba intacto. Tomé un baño para irme después al hospital.

Pasaban de las 10 de la mañana cuando llegué allá. Seth, para mi sorpresa, me recibió con una buena actitud, me puso al día con los pendientes y comencé a trabajar de inmediato.

Después de unas horas, bajé a la estación de las enfermeras por un café y recibí un mensaje de Rosalie: Ya venía en camino.

La pesadilla regresó a mi cabeza.

- No puedes distraerte ahora con eso - pensé en voz alta.

A decir verdad no quería siquiera pensar en que pronto Bella sabría la verdad sobre mi. El sólo hecho de pensar que ella podría llegar a odiarme por mentirle cerraba mi garganta con un gran nudo. No podía permitirlo, no permitiría que ella se alejara de mi.

En cuanto Rose llegara debía contarle todo. Le pediría el divorcio. Por el dinero no tendría que preocuparse, su madre nos había hecho firmar un acuerdo prenupcial donde Rose se quedaría con la mitad de mi dinero. Eso era lo de menos. Preferiría quedar en bancarota antes de perder a Bella.

Tuve varias juntas por la tarde, eso me distrajo por el resto del día.

Cuando por fín regresé a mi oficina, el escritorio tenía el doble de papeles que debía revisar.

- Eso me gano - me dije - pero todo valió la pena.

Sonreí al recordar a Bella entre mis brazos. Su piel tersa, sus labios unidos a los míos, el éxtasis que me provocaban sus jadeos llenos de placer, como su cuerpo complementaba al mío.

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche cuando salí del hospital. No había terminado los papeles, faltaban autorizar muchas modificaciones pero había recibido una llamada de Rose hacía más de una hora, ella ya estaba en casa. Así que escapé, de nuevo, del trabajo.

Me dirigí a la casa, vi el auto rojo estacionado afuera.

- ¿Rose? - grité al entrar a la casa.

- ¡Edward! - respondió ella desde la sala.

Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? - lucía contenta.

- Bien, tu sabes... el hospital no me dejó descansar ni un momento todo el fin de semana - mentí - Pero tú ¿qué me dices? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Maravilloso, creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido en años.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ir sola.

- No... no te preocupes... Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba... estar sola - sonrió.

- Pues me alegro que te hayas divertido, la casa se sentía muy sola. En verdad te extrañé - besé su frente y ella me respondió el gesto abrazandome.

- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé.

De repente sonó el timbre. Rose y yo guardamos silencio.

Los dos miramos fijamente a la puerta.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Quién podría ser?

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido tan sólo con pensar que Bella se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta.


	22. Cap 22: How Deep Is Your Love

**Hey Readers!  
><strong>

**Gracias a "Nelita Cullen Hale", "Lili4ever" & "Nessie Cullen Jazz" por sus constantes reviews. Me hacen muy feliz (:  
><strong>

**Please... PLEASE! dejen sus reviews! Es muy importante para mi saber qué opinan de la historia hasta ahora. Así que... REVIEWS! XD  
><strong>

**Por cierto, acabo de hacer un recuento y al parecer serán 30 los capítulos de "Darkest Water" así que, obviamente, el final está muy MUY cerca.  
><strong>

**Gracias a los usuarios que pusieron a la historia como favorita.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en un par de días.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: "How Deep Is Your Love" (Cover) - The Bird and The Bee<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>How Deep is Your Love<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

- Vamos, no es la gran cosa.

- Pero no es necesario, Rose. Puedo caminar hasta mi casa - me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a Forks, mis días a solas con él habían terminado.

- Es en serio, no tengo ningún problema en dejarte. De hecho así podría saber dónde vives - repliqué.

Me había ofrecido a dejarlo en su casa. Primero porque sería muy descortés de mi parte dejar que se fuera caminando hacia su casa; y segundo porque, para llegar a mi casa, teníamos que pasar forzosamente por el hospital y no quería correr el riesgo de que Edward o alguien nos viera.

- Rose, en serio no es nece...

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta - lo interrumpí nerviosa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - Tomó mi mano y la besó - Usted tiene un extraño poder en mi, señorita.

- Así es como funcionan las cosas - sonreí.

Me indicó el camino y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba estacionada frente a su casa.

- Vaya, es muy linda.

- ¿Quieres pasar? Mi compañera de cuarto debe de estar trabajando - me dijo con un tono coqueto.

La tentación era enorme, pasar un rato más con él, pero no podía arriesgarme.

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión - respondí - Me siento un poco cansada por el viaje, ¿te llamo más tarde?

Me miró a los ojos por unos segundos para luego abalanzarse a mis labios. Un beso de despedida bastante apasionado.

- Te amo - susurró en mi oído.

- Y yo a tí.

- Adios, Rose. Descansa.

Bajó su mochila del coche y me despidió desde la entrada de su casa.

Justo cuando dí vuelta a la esquina marqué a la oficina de Edward para avisarle que ya me encontraba en el pueblo.

- _¿Diga? _- dijo Seth en tono indiferente.

- Seth, Hola.

- _Sra. Cullen, ¡qué gusto! ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?_

¿Sra. Cullen? No, ya no me gustaba como sonaba eso. Sra. McCarty sonaba muchísimo mejor.

- Rosalie, Seth. Llámame Rosalie - reí - Buscaba a Edward, ¿podrías comunicármelo?

- _Enseguida, Sra. Cull... Rosalie _- se despidió.

Esperé en la línea por varios segundos hasta que contestaron.

- _¿Rose? _- la voz de Edward me pintó una sonrisa en mis labios. En verdad lo había extrañado.

- ¡Edward! Acabo de llegar a Forks, perdón por no haberme comunicado antes.

-_ No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí._

- Voy para la casa, ¿preparo algo para cenar?

- _El trabajo no ha disminuido, trataré de salir del hospital lo antes posible._

- Está bien. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.

- _Adios, Rose._

Llegué a la casa dejando mis pertenencias en la puerta, me sentía muy cansada como para desempacar.

Subí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, cuando bajé para cenar me sentí muy sola, creo que ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Emmett a mi alrededor.

Terminé de lavar los trastes y me senté en la sala para leer un poco; aunque en realidad lo que hice fue recordar cada detalle de los dos días anteriores.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; yo había prometido contarle a Edward la verdad. Al parecer se acercaba cada vez más el momento.

El sonido de un coche conocido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Rose? - escuché de pronto en la entrada.

- ¡Edward! - corrí hacia él y me recibió con un abrazo. Estaba muy feliz por verlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, tu sabes... el hospital no me dejó descansar ni un momento todo el fin de semana , pero tú ¿qué me dices? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Maravilloso, creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido en años - respondí sincera.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ir sola.

- No... no te preocupes... - titubeé - Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba... estar sola - mentí.

- Pues me alegro que te hayas divertido, la casa se sentía muy sola. En verdad te extrañé - besó mi frente y yo lo rodeé en mis brazos.

- Lo sé, yo también te extrañé - sonreí.

De repente sonó el timbre. Me quedé en silencio y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido. Miré fijamente la puerta.

Repasé las indicaciones que le había dado a Emmett... ¿le había dicho que nos veríamos en la noche? No, imposible. Pero,¿y si era él el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué posible explicación podría darle a los dos?

Traté de fingir una sonrisa, pero mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Edward vaciló al abrir la puerta.

- _Por favor que no sea él... que no sea él... que no sea él _- pensé.

Sentí que los segundos fueron eternos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Rose! - respondió una voz cantarina que calmó mis nervios.

Juro que mi respiración se tranquilizó cuando vi a nuestra visita.

- ¡Alice! - dije llena de tranquilidad - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasabamos a saludar. Tú debes de ser Edward, ¡qué gusto conocerte por fin! - Alice nos miraba contenta.

Edward se mantuvo rígido como una roca por unos momentos, pero luego recuperó su postura y se mostró amable.

- Mucho gusto, Alice. Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Angela me habló mucho de ustedes también. Su historia de amor me parece maravillosa: Amor a primera vista - suspiró dramáticamente

Edward y yo nos miramos incómodos. Traté de relajarme y actuar natural. Él debió haber pensado lo mismo porque me tomó de la mano y me sonrió. Éramos muy buenos actores.

Alice nos abrazó a los dos como si fueramos viejos amigos.

- Él es mi esposo, Jasper. Jasper ellos son Edward y Bella, amigos de Angela, ¿la recuerdas?

- Mucho gusto - pronunció Jasper.

- Pasen. Pasen por favor - ofrecí.

- No, no. Sólo pasabamos rápido a saludar. Ahh y claro, para invitarlos este jueves a celebrar "Acción de Gracias" (Thanksgiving) en nuestra casa, ¿qué dicen?

¿Invitarnos a cenar? Vaya, eso sí no lo esperaba.

- Gracias por la invitación pero no creo que podam... - empecé a decir.

- Nos encantaría, muchas gracias - dijo Edward.

Alice dió unos saltitos de felicidad y nos volvió a abrazar.

- Perfecto, entonces los dejaremos descansar. Aquí está la dirección - dijo Jasper entregándome una pequeña tarjeta - Nos vemos el jueves. Buenas noches - se despidió Jasper.

Alice nos abrazó una última vez antes de irse.

- Buenas noches - dijimos Edward y yo al unisono.

Cerró la puerta y me miró. Yo estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó riendo.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación?

- No querrás que pasemos "Acción de Gracias" aquí encerrados, ¿o si?

- Pues no pero... Alice es un poco... especial, ¿qué haremos si nos preguntan cosas personales?

- Inventaremos algo - respondió aún divertido - ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?

- Edward, es en serio - dije con seriedad.

- Rose, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo una cena, no pasará nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?

Besó mi frente de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lo seguí de cerca.

- Por cierto - dijo de pronto - ¿no has visto mi anillo? Llevo semanas buscándolo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, miré discretamente mi mano izquierda, yo tampoco llevaba puesto mi anillo. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo.

- Tal vez se te cayó en la alfombra - respondí indiferente.

- Lo buscaré en la mañana... En fin, ¿quieres ver una película o algo así antes de dormir?

- Una película suena bien. Iré a preparar palomitas.

Nos acomodamos en la sala para ver la película, pero casi a la mitad mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

- ¿Edward? - susurré.

- ¿Si?

- Ya me iré a dormir - dije parándome del sillón - me estoy quedando dormida.

- Bien - me abrazó - Qué bueno que regresaras. Buenas noches, Rose.

- Buenas noches.

Regresé a mi habitación y suspiré profundamente.

Mi mente vagó de nuevo trayendo las memorias de cuando Emmett y yo pasamos la noche juntos.

Antes de irme a dormir le mandé un mensaje:

_"Extrañaré despertar junto a tí. Te amo. Siempre tuya, Rosalie"_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Rosalie se despidió para irse a dormir, me mantuve despierto un poco más de tiempo pero la verdad yo también me sentía cansado.

Apagué la televisión, el platón de palomitas lo dejé en la cocina y acomodé los cojines de la sala antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Me cambié mi ropa para meterme a la cama. El frío de invierno empezaba a sentirse.

De pronto, mi celular empezó a sonar, era Bella.

- Hola, hermosa

_- Ups, pensé que ya estarías dormido. Sólo iba a dejar un mensaje._

- Estoy preparandome para dormir. ¿Tú qué haces?

_- Acabo de llegar del restaurante. Por cierto, gracias por la receta mi jefe no me reprendió por haber faltado ayer._

- Me alegra.

_- Eso es el lado positivo de estar saliendo con un doctor._

- Ya lo creo - reí - Te extraño, Bella.

_- Lo sé, yo también. ¿Nos veremos pronto?_

- Buscaré un tiempo libre e iré a visitarte al restaurante.

_- Eso está bien pero... a lo que me refiero es a si "nos veremos" pronto - _dijo con una voz graciosa.

Comencé a reír.

- En ese caso, mañana mismo nombro a Seth director del Hospital para pasar el día contigo.

- _Estás loco_ - rió también.

- Te amo.

_- Te amo, doc. En fin, debes de estar cansando. Hablamos mañana._

- Dulces sueños.

_- Adiós, Edward._

Traté de resistirme pero al final, después de unos minutos, el sueño me venció.


	23. Cap 23: Every Breath

**Heey Readers!  
><strong>

**Disculpen la demora pero es que había muchas cosas que escribir para este capítulo y no sabía cómo organizalas. Hehe (:  
><strong>

**Gracias, como siempre, a "Nessie Cullen Jazz", "Lili4ever" & "Nelita Cullen Hale", por sus comentarios. Y también a "Navannah" & "Isa Cullen".  
><strong>

**También gracias a todos los readers que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, se los agradezco mucho.  
><strong>

**Por último, quiero pedirles, no no, ROGARLES, por sus Reviews. La historia está casi por finalizar y me encantaría que me dijeran qué les ha parecido hasta ahora.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos en un par de días.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: "Every Breath" - Boyce Avenue<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Every Breath<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

La luz de la mañana lastimaba mis ojos. Era tiempo de despertar.

Miré el espacio libre a mi lado, extrañaba a Emmett, no concebía no despertar junto a él.

Recordé que mi tiempo se terminaba, tenía que terminar las mentiras cuanto antes.

- _Aunque signifique perderlo _- susurré.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, marqué a su teléfono.

- Emmett McCarty - respondió serio.

- Te amo - dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Rose! Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?

- Te amo - repetí.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo. Eso jamás lo puedes olvidar.

- ¿Nos veremos hoy?

- Rosalie, ¿estás bien? - él notó mi voz quebrada.

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? La vas a cumplir siempre, ¿verdad? - me solté a llorar tendido.

- Si, si. Claro que la voy a cumplir. Lo prometí. Me estás asustando, Rosalie. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- No, no estoy bien - lo necesitaba a mi lado - ¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy?

Guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Estaré en tu casa en 5 minutos.

Colgué el teléfono.

Me sentí feliz, pues pasaría el resto del día con él, pero no pude dejar de llorar. ¿Era esta la oportunidad que estaba esperando? ¿Debía contarle hoy la verdad a Emmett?

No me sentí con animos, ni siquiera, de arreglarme, maquillarme, ponerme bonita para él. Solamente cepillé mi cabello y bajé a la sala para esperarlo.

En menos tiempo del esperado, él ya estaba en mi puerta.

- ¡Emmett! - corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.

Él no respondió mi gesto, sino que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Su beso era apasionado, pero rígido. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando me eché a llorar otra vez.

- _Te amo, te amo, te amo _- susurré.

Volvió a besarme. Sus ojos preocupados examinaban mi rostro.

- _¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte entender que jamás me vas a perder, Rosalie? Te amo como jamás había amado a nadie_ - susurró también.

- ¿Nunca me vas a dejar?... ¿Pase lo que pase? - dije entrecortada.

- Pase lo que pase - me dedicó una sonrisa. Le sonreí también.

Le pedí que se sentara en la sala mientras fui por un par de pañuelos. Mi rostro en el espejo lucía cansado y muy rojo de tanto llorar.

Regresé a la sala y me senté junto a él.

- ¿Me vas a platicar lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? - tomó mi mano y la besó.

- Soñé que te perdía... He tenido esta pesadilla desde el día que te quedaste a dormir aquí - contesté avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué habrías de soñar eso? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que piensas que me vas a perder?

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, ¿era este el momento?

Ahora fui yo quién guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Emmett... Hay algo que debo decirte... - comencé.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Y más trabajo.

Juntas con los directivos del Hospital de Toronto, papeleos, confirmaciones y negaciones. Parecía que jamás iba a terminar.

Me encerré en mi oficina y sentí que por fin pude respirar.

- ¿Edward? - tocó Seth a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije con fastidio sin abrir la puerta.

- Tienes dos llamadas pendientes, la reunión con el personal, el encargado del departamento de pediatría acaba de llegar, también hace falta llenar el papeleo de...

Continuó con una lista de pendientes que no terminaba.

- ¿Seth? - lo interrumpí - Hazte cargo de todo, saldré temprano hoy.

- Edward pero los directivos no...

- Sé que puedes hacerte cargo de todo - dije abriendo la puerta - porque acabas de ser promovido Asistente Directivo.

Abrió los ojos por la impresión.

- ¿Es en serio? - sonrió - He trabajado mucho, me da gusto que esté dando frutos.

- Te lo mereces - sonreí también - Así que - le di unas palmaditas en la espalda - Hazte cargo de todo.

- Te agradezco la oportunidad, Edward. No te arrepentirás.

- Sé que no lo haré. Suerte - me despedí y salí del hospital.

- ¡Vaya, eso fue fácil! - pensé en voz alta.

Me dirigí al restaurante donde estaba Bella.

- Mesa para uno, por favor - le dije al joven que me atendió.

- Por aquí - me indicó él.

Revisé el menú cuando una voz familiar me llamó.

- Doctor Cullen, un placer verlo aquí.

Bella vestía diferente, era la gerente ahora.

- Gerente Swan, siempre es un gusto.

- ¿Ha hecho su elección sobre qué comerá?

- Esperaba la sugerencia del Chef.

- ¿Me permite elegir por usted?

- Desde luego.

Bella miró a su alrededor y, como nadie nos veía, me dió un beso rápido en los labios.

- Ahora regreso, amor - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con camarones empanizados, ensalada cesar y vino blanco.

- ¿Pretendes que me termine todo esto? - pregunté asombrado.

- _Y aún falta el postre _- me susurró al oído.

Le guiñé el ojo y ella entró rápido a la cocina.

Después de una hora ella y yo ya ibamos en camino a su casa, la convencí de faltar de nuevo a su trabajo y pasar el día conmigo.

- Harás que me despidan - me dijo divertida.

- Sólo será este día, lo prometo.

Me estacioné frente a su casa y me caí en la tentación de robarle un beso.

Ella no se resistió, me besó con la misma pasión.

- ¿Estás listo para el postre? - me dijo de forma seductora.

Sonreí antes de volverla a besar.

No sé como sucedió, pero en menos de 30 segundos ya estabamos dentro de su casa.

Entre jadeos y risas nos desprendimos de nuestra ropa y nos encerramos en su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

- Bien... Te escucho - dijo Emmett atento.

Podía escuchar claramente dos vocecitas dentro de mi cabeza. Y las dos me pedían que no lo hiciera.

- Quería decirte que... - miré al suelo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Me acobardé. No. No quería confesarselo aún. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Él me había prometido que estaríamos juntos, pero yo sabía la verdad: Jamás me perdonaría.

- Quería decirte que... - repetí.

Él me miraba ansioso.

- Que... que... - y fue allí cuando se me prendió el foco - ... que no voy a poder pasar Thanksgiving (Acción de Gracias) contigo.

- Oh, vaya. No te preocupes, ¿ya tienes planes?

- Si, sí... Me iré a... - ¿Porqué de pronto mi mente estaba en blanco? - Iré a... Los Angeles.

- ¿Los Angeles? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, una amiga de Londres vendrá a EEUU a visitarme. Ella quiere conocer Los Angeles, así que... - finalicé con una sonrisa.

- Qué bien. Pero espera, eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿por qué piensas que me vas a perder?

Suspiré y continué.

- La única vez que me he enamorado... las cosas no terminaron bien.

- Esto es distinto. Jamás, jamás me perderás, porque jamás te dejaré de amar. Nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

- Te amo - dije por milésima vez.

- Y yo a ti.

Nos entregamos en un beso profundo. Tomó mi cuello y lo besó. Le quité su camisa y admiré sus pectorales. Él se deshizo de mi ropa y, sin dejar de besarnos, subimos a mi habitación donde consumimos nuestro amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Acariciaba la piel desnuda de Bella.

Ella se posicionó en mi pecho y alzando su rostro me besó.

- Renunciaría a mi trabajo si pudieramos estar así para siempre - comentó ella.

Besé su coronilla y proseguí dibujando figuras invisibles en su piel. Guardamos silencio por varios minutos.

- ¿Edward? ¿Has pensado en formar una familia? - soltó de pronto.

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

- Vaya, no sé. Nunca había pensado en eso.

Bella se rió de mi expresión.

- Tranquilo, no estoy tratando de pedirte que nos casemos - rió de nuevo.

Traté de reírme también. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

- Probablemente somos muy jovenes para eso - dije fingiendo indiferencia.

Volteó su cuerpo desnudo hacía mi.

- ¿No has pensado en tener hijos?

Vi su expresión seria, eso quería decir que no estaba jugando.

- ¿Hijos? No lo sé. Mi familia nunca fue grande. Mi padre no tuvo hermanos, mi madre sólo tuvo una hermana. Mis primas y mis tios son lo único que tengo. ¿Me veo como un padre? Claro. ¿Quién no lo hace?

- Mis padres no creen en el matrimonio. Irónico pues yo sí tengo pensado en casarme, formar una familia. Supongo que hay personas que no son muy tradicionalistas.

- ¿En qué has pensado? ¿Qué viene a tu mente?

- Una linda casa, un jardín enorme, dos niños que me ayuden a arreglar las plantas, llevarlos a jugar soccer, amarlos como nadie.

- Suena maravilloso - sonreí.

Volvimos a guardar silencio.

- Cambiando de tema, radicalmente - me miró - ¿qué harás para Thanksgiving?

- Los... los directivos organizaron... una cena - titubeé - ¿por qué?

- Por nada, pensé que podríamos pasar la festividad juntos.

- Lo lamento. Tu sabes, el trabajo.

No quería que hiciera más preguntas por lo que me lancé a sus labios.

La pasión subió de nuevo.

- Me vuelves loca - jadeó Bella.

La atraje hacia mi y ella gimió de placer.

- _Te amo _- susurré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews = Actualización.<strong>_

_****_**¡HE DICHO!****Hehehe :B**


	24. Cap 24: Rumor Has It

**Heey Readers!  
><strong>

**Pfff tanto que decir XD  
><strong>

**Primero, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: "Navannah, KutisHN, Lili4ever, alianna09, Ali La Adicta a las Compras, Nessie Cullen Jazz, Isa Cullen & Nelita Cullen Hale"  
><strong>

**También muchas gracias a los que agregaron a la historia como favorita y que me agregaron como autora favorito. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias (:  
><strong>

**Segundo, este capítulo es mi favorito hasta ahora. Me pidieron que los capítulos fueran más largos y creo que este es el más largo que he hecho así que: Misión Cumplida :B  
><strong>

**Tercero, la canción es súper importante ésta vez, así que, please escuchenla. Sé que la amarán.  
><strong>

**Por último... Espero sus reviews, me esforcé mucho en este cap y me encantaría que me dijeran qué les pareció.  
><strong>

**Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo y disfrútenlo.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: "Rumor Has It" - Adele<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

Y fue así como llegó el jueves, celebraríamos Thanksgiving con Alice y Jasper.

La verdad no estaba muy feliz por asistir; Angela me había comentado que Alice era muy perspicaz y elocuente, temía que se diera cuenta que mi matrimonio con Edward era ficticio.

Sin embargo, levantaríamos más sospechas si no nos presentábamos como una pareja común.

- Te preocupas demasiado - me dijo Edward durante la cena, la noche anterior.

- Me preocupo lo suficiente - respondí molesta.

- Hemos estado juntos por más de 6 meses aqui en Forks, ¿por qué de repente te atormentas tanto? La historia de nuestra boda y de cómo nos conocimos la hemos contado más de mil veces - dijo divertido.

Me limité a mirarlo.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me obligó a devolverle una sonrisa también.

- Está bien, está bien. No me preocuparé más - me rendí.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Me levanté temprano, quería asear bien la casa que había tenido descuidada por varios días. Cambié las sábanas de mi habitación y las de Edward, también las cortinas de la sala. Limpié la alacena, el baño, podeé el césped del jardín.

Sentía mucha ansiedad por lo que traté de mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en la cena.

¿Por qué me sentía de ese modo?

Terminé de limpiar el sofá y me dispuse a aspirar la alfombra; para mi sorpresa, debajo del estante de la televisión, encontré el anillo de Edward.

Otra vez yo no llevaba el mío puesto; subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi mesita de noche donde lo había guardado, bajo llave.

Coloqué los dos a la par, observándolos por varios segundos.

Antes de llamar a Edward, para avisarle que había encontrado su anillo, le mandé un mensaje a Emmett:

_"Acabo de llegar al hotel donde nos hospedaremos aquí en LA. Happy Thanksgiving. Te amo, nos vemos en un par de días, Rose."_

- _Otra mentira _- susurré.

Sin perder tiempo marqué a la oficina de Edward.

- _¿Diga? _- respondió Seth.

- Seth, buen día. ¿Está Edward por allí? Necesito hablar con él.

- _Buen día, Rosalie. Edward salió a almorzar y no ha vuelto, pensé que estaría contigo._

- Qué raro. No, no está conmigo. En fin, trataré de localizarlo después. Gracias, Seth.

- _Feliz Acción de Gracias, Rose _- se despidió.

Colgué el teléfono.

- ¿Dónde estás, Edward? - pensé en voz alta.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Después de una larga "sesión", Bella y yo terminamos exahustos.

- Me van a despedir si sigo saliéndome así del trabajo - jadeó ella.

Su cuerpo húmedo estaba aún sobre el mío.

Levanté su barbilla y la besé en los labios. Los dos seguíamos agitados.

- ¿Vale la pena no lo crees?

- Sí, si la vale - rió - Pero, aún así, debemos volver.

Bella se paró de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa. La miré caminar desnuda hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Nos vamos en 10 minutos - gritó.

La imité y busqué mi ropa en el piso.

- Deberíamos salir a "almorzar" más a menudo - le propuse.

- No es justo para Seth que le dejes toda la responsabilidad.

- Le ofrecí un nuevo puesto, a él no le molesta. De hecho creo que le gusta más que a mi tomar el puesto de Directo General.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Bella salió del baño usando sólo su sostén y su pantalón gris; cepillaba su cabello castaño - ¿Ya no te gusta tu trabajo en el hospital?

- No es eso, es sólo que... La razón por la que decidí estudiar medicina era para ayudar a la gente, curar y prevenir enfermedades; no lo tomé porque me gustara dirigir a un montón de médicos quejándose de todo.

- ¿Por qué no les pides que te re-ubiquen?... ¿Tal vez Jacksonville?

- ¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? - pregunté sorprendido.

- No en realidad. Bueno sí... Quiero decir... - bufo - Mi madre conoció a uno de los chefs más respetados de Florida y él me ha ofrecido un puesto en uno de sus restaurantes. Es bastante tentador.

Me quedé sin palabras. Era una gran oportunidad para ella, no podía detenerla.

- Deberías aceptarlo - dije indiferente mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

Ella se acercó hacia mí, buscando mi mirada.

- Rechacé la oferta. No planeo irme de Forks, pensé que había quedado claro - sonrió.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? - sonaba ofendida.

- No, no quiero que lo hagas. Pero si allá tienes una oportunidad tal vez deberías..

- ¡Edward! - me interrumpió - No planeo irme de aqui. No quiero dejar a mi papá, mis amigos... y no quiero dejarte a ti... Porque te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás me alejaría de ti.

Una ola de culpabilidad me azotó. Ella estaba renuciando a su sueño por tenerme cerca y yo aún no podía ser sincero con ella.

Bella no se merecía esto, debía decirle la verdad aunque esto significara perderla y que me odiara para siempre.

- Debemos irnos, ya es tarde - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí. Si, vámonos.

Esperaría un par de días más, las mentiras terminarían pero primero debía hablar con Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

El celular de Edward estaba apagado.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Edward sólo trabajaría medio día, como el resto del personal del hospital.

Mi paranoia estaba al tope el día de hoy.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y regresé a mis labores.

Metí la ropa sucia a la lavadora, aseé el porche, reacomodé los libros de los estantes; en fin, cambié y limpié la casa completamente.

Cuando cayó la tarde tomé un baño; el agua caliente relajó mis músculos.

Me quedé inmovil por varios minutos bajo el chorro de agua. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

- _Emmett_ - susurré.

Recorrí mi cuerpo desnudo recordando sus caricias, recordando, una vez más, nuestra primer noche juntos: cómo él había poseído mi cuerpo, como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido, sus besos, la promesa. Yo le pertenecía a él.

- _¿Rose?_ - escuché de repente en la puerta del baño.

- ¿Edward?

_- Ya estoy aqui, preparé algo de comer antes de meterme a bañar, ¿quieres algo?_

- Ahora salgo - no escuché nada de lo que había dicho.

Salí del baño cubriéndome con una bata.

- Perdón, no quería molestar - dijo Edward apenado al verme mojada.

- No, está bien. No te escuché, ¿qué dijiste?

- Preparé algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

- No tengo hambre, gracias - sonreí.

- Ya no estás nerviosa, ¿o si?

- ¿Es necesario que vayamos? - le pregunté otra vez.

Se acercó con cuidado y besó mi frente.

- Te veo abajo - dijo.

Vestí unos pantalones deportivos, aún era muy temprano como para empezar a arreglarme. Bajé para reunirme con él.

Estaba dándome la espalda, calentaba algo en la estufa.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - me posicioné a su lado - ¿Qué preparas?

- Risotto con champiñones y queso - me miró orgulloso.

- ¿Risotto? - pregunté asombrada - ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar Risotto?

- Oh mi querida Rosalie, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - dijo fingiendo una acento italiano - Vamos, pruébalo.

Sostuvo una cuchara frente a mi boca.

- Wow, está delicioso.

- Se lo agradezco, señorita.

Serví un poco de vino tinto y me senté en la barra.

- Por cierto, encontré tu anillo - dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo - Llamé a tu oficina para avisarte pero Seth que te habías retrasado de la hora de almuerzo ¿dónde estabas? ¿por qué te retrasaste? - pregunté indiferente.

La expresión de Edward cambió radicalmente, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- El... el coche se... se descompuso... por eso tardé en... regresar - pronunció nervioso.

- Ya veo - lo observé extrañada - ¿Estás bien? Luces pálido.

- Me meteré a bañar, no quiero que se nos haga tarde - dijo desviando el tema.

- De acuerdo - lo miré marcharse su habitación. Aún lucía rígido.

Me serví un poco de risotto y lo comí mientras veía un poco de televisión. Aproveché que estaba sola para mensajearme con Emmett:

_"Jamás he ido a Los Angeles, tomas muchas fotos. Ya te extraño. Te amo. E."_

Tendría que bajar algunas fotos de internet a mi celular.

_"Angela no se siente muy bien, creo que nos quedaremos en el hotel; trataré de tomar algunas. Lo sé, también te extraño. R."_

A los pocos segundos, otro mensaje:

_"Cuando regreses te preparé una cena en mi casa, así podrás conocer a mi compañera de cuarto, ¿de acuerdo? E."_

_"¿Por fin me la presentarás? Me parece bien. Debo irme, hablamos mañana. Te amo, nunca nunca lo olvides. R."_

Enviándose este último mensaje, apagué mi celular. De por sí estaba nerviosa por la cena de esta noche, no necesitaba estarlo aún más tan sólo con pensar que Emmett me marcara y Edward estuviera cerca.

Dejé mi plato en la cocina y subí a mi habitación. Eran las 6 de la tarde, la cena comenzaba a las 8. Nos iríamos caminando, la casa de Alice y Jasper estaba a sólo unas cuadras de la nuestra.

Elegí un pantalón entubado y un saco negro, también; una blusa amarilla y un par de tacones. Maquillaje sutil, cabello suelto y como único accesorio: mi anillo de matrimonio.

Apliqué un poco de perfume y bajé a buscar a mi esposo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Estás listo?

Salió de su habitación, lucía más apuesto que nunca. Ni en nuestra boda se había visto tan gallardo.

Usaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca.

- Rose, luces hermosa.

- Ni que lo digas, tú luces estupendo - dije apenada.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

- ¿Edward? ¿Estás listo? - escuché en el piso de arriba.

Me encontré con ella en la sala, vestía apropiada para la ocasión. Estaba guapísima.

- Rose, luces hermosa.

Noté que desviaba su mirada nerviosa.

- Ni que lo digas, tú luces estupendo.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le ofrecí mi mano.

Ella suspiró apurada.

- Todo va a salir bien, Rose.

La miré con confianza, ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano, como si fueramos un par de adolescentes.

- Gracias por encontrar mi anillo. Olvidé darte las gracias - dije apuntando a mi dedo anular.

La calle era fría y desolada. A lo lejos se podían escuchar los truenos, llovería más tarde.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar por el coche - sugerí.

- Esta demasiado cerca, vamos no seas cobarde, es sólo un poco de agua. Además para cuando termine la cena probablemente la lluvia habrá terminado - respondió riendo.

Continuamos caminando por varios minutos.

Saqué la pequeña tarjeta donde Jasper nos había anotado la dirección de la casa.

- Creo que es en la siguiente calle.

Y así llegamos a nuestro destino.

La casa de nuestros anfitriones era marrón, tenía un toque hogareño muy específico.

- Es adorable - comentó Rose.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y tocamos el timbre.

La miré y ella sonrió.

- ¿Estás lista?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Rosalie, Edward, ¡qué bueno que llegaron! - nos dijo Alice al abrir la puerta - Por favor, pasen.

El interior de la casa era muy bello. El olor a pavo y patatas abundaba la habitación.

- Buenas noches - gritó Jasper desde la cocina.

- Permítanme sus abrigos - Alice los tomó - La cena está casi lista. ¿Gustan un poco de vino tinto?

- Si, por favor - dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Sentados en la sala, Jasper nos acompañó después de un rato.

- ¡Qué alegría tenerlos aquí! Había esperado mucho este momento. No puedo creerlo, hemos vivido tan cerca y no nos hemos podido conocer mejor.

- Lo sé, es una pena - respondí.

- Nos encantaría saber todo sobre ustedes; así podríamos crear las bases para nuestra amistad, ¿no lo creen? - Alice hablaba a más de mil palabras por segundo. Estaba impresionado.

- Vaya, no se qué decir - dijo Rose incómoda - ¿Por dónde empezar?

- Pues desde el principio - rió Alice - ¿cómo se conocieron?

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Era exactamente por esto por lo que no tenía ganas de asistir.

- _Aquí va de nuevo, nuestra "maravillosa historia de amor" _- pensé.

- Nuestros padres eran muy cercanos. Nos conocemos desde niños, supongo que fue allí donde nos empezamos a gustar - miré a mi esposo y él sonreía divertido.

Esto de la actuación sí que se nos daba bien.

- Cuando fallecieron mis padres perdí contacto con Rose - continuó Edward - pero la recuperé al salir de la facultad de medicina. Estabamos destinados el uno al otro.

- Vaya, eso sí que es una historia de amor - suspiró Alice - Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

- 7 meses - respondimos, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo.

- Jasper y yo cumpliremos nuestro 2do año de casados. ¿No es maravilloso?

- Desde luego... Maravilloso - respondió Edward.

Los dos bebimos de nuestras copas cuando Alice nos preguntó:

- ¿Y planean tener hijos pronto?

Casi escupimos el líquido que teníamos en la boca. La escena debió ser muy graciosa.

- No, no no. Nada de hijos - comenté incómoda.

- Lástima. Los dos tendrían hijos muy bellos.

Edward y yo sólo sonreimos mientras Alice nos contaba sobre sus planes de embarazarse pronto.

Deseaba con toda mi alma que todo terminara, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y, sinceramente, no me la estaba pasando bien.

Alice y Jasper nos dejaron solos para ir a checar que la comida estuviera lista.

- _Te dije que cancelaramos _- susurré.

_- Si, creo que tenías razón._

Le dediqué una mirada asesina. Desde luego que tenía razón.

_- Escucha, esperaremos un par de horas. No podemos ser groseros _- propuso Edward.

- La cena está lista - gritó Alice.

Mi esposo me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el gran comedor.

- Antes de comenzar a cenar, quiero proponer un brindis por nuestra nueva amistad - dijo Jasper alzando su copa.

- Salud - sonrió su esposa.

Edward y yo alzamos nuestras copas también.

Noté que en la mesa había tres asientos de más.

- ¿Tendremos compañía? - pregunté.

- Así es, mi primo y dos amigos vendrán. Sólo que están retrasados, probablemente llegarán a la hora del postre.

- _Fantástico. Más gente _- pensé.

Fingí una sonrisa pero la verdad ya estaba harta. De seguro ellos también nos preguntarían sobre nuestro matrimonio

Edward me trató de llamar mi atención dándome un apretón en mi mano izquierda.

- ¿Todo bien, cariño?

Jasper y Alice voltearon a verme.

- Desde luego - fingí otra sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

- ¿Todo bien, cariño?

Rose lucía estresada. Fue mi error forzarla a venir.

- Desde luego.

La sonrisa que nos dedicó no llegaba a sus ojos.

Alice llegó con un gran platón de patatas. Se veía delicioso.

Proseguimos a servirnos nuestras porciones de comida. Pavo, verduras, patatas. Todo lucía explendido.

- ¿Y ustedes cómo se conocieron? - comentó mi esposa de repente.

Parecía que los ojos de Alice brillaban. Le gustaba la atención.

- No puedo creer que Angela no te haya contado la historia...

Parloteó por más de una hora sobre los años de noviazgo que sostuvo con Jasper, la propuesta de matrimonio, los preparativos de la boda, la boda, su primer año de casados y ahora, sus planes por convertirse en padres.

- Nuestro amor está en un punto maduro. Estamos listos - dijo de manera maternal.

- Siempre soñé con tener dos hijas - suspiró Rose.

- ¿Ves, Edward? Deberían ocuparse de eso pronto - Jasper guiñó el ojo.

Rose me miró apenada.

- Pronto. Pronto - concluí nervioso.

Después de la delicosa cena, pasamos a la sala para seguir platicando.

- Así que, Edward, ¿cómo te va en el hospital? Debe ser todo un caos - comentó Alice.

- Vaya que sí. Aunque estoy pensando en pedir un cambio de puesto. Ser Director General es un trabajo muy complejo.

- Qué pena - dijo ella.

- Deberías abrir una clinica - comentó Rose - Una vez me comentaste que los precios del Hospital eran muy altos. Una clínica para gente de bajos recursos podría ser una buena idea.

- No lo había pensando. Creo que tienes razón. Lo discutiré con los socios cuando regresemos de Londres.

- ¿Irán a Londres? - preguntó Jasper.

- Así es. Pasaremos allá las festividades navideñas.

- Qué romántico - comentó su esposa.

- No he tenido el placer de conocer a la familia de mi esposo. Aprovecharemos la temporada - dijo Rose.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Deben ser ellos - Alice dió briquitos de alegría.

- Son amigos de la familia - dijo Jasper acercándose a la puerta.

Nos dejaron solos para ir a recibir a sus invitados.

- _Por favor, Edward. Ya vámonos _- me suplicó Rose.

- _Si. Creo que es el momento oportuno._

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y, agarrados de la mano, nos dirigimos a la entrada.

- Jacob no debe de tardar - dijo una voz familiar.

Cuando ví quiénes eran los recién llegados... sentí que todo se movió en cámara lenta.

Los invitados de Alice y Jasper eran un tipo alto, musculoso de cabello negro... y Bella... mi Bella.

Me paralicé por completo.

- ¿Edward? - sus ojos chocolate me miraron llenos de confusión.

Mi peor pesadilla se volvió realidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews = Actualización <em>**


	25. Cap 25: Sweet Dreams

**Heey readers! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que pfff han pasado tantas cosas. Pero todo está bien ahora, o al menos eso espero (:  
><strong>

**Woow, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. En verdad se los agradezco:  
><strong>

**"Camila", "Gertrude", "Susurros", "xXArleenXx", "Isa Cullen", "Miila Cullen", "Nelita Cullen Hale", "Karen", "Lily4ever", "MariellaWaldorf", "KutisHN" & "Dreamy Cullen".  
><strong>

**Además, muchas gracias a quiénes pusieron a la historia como favorita y me pusieron como autor favorito, también.  
><strong>

**Les dejo este nuevo cap. No es tan largo como el anterior pero sé que les gustará.**

** Esperaré sus reviews ansiosa. Ojalá y lleguemos pronto a los 100 (:  
><strong>

**Por último, tengo dos noticias para ustedes... pero mejor se las revelaré hasta el siguiente cap.  
><strong>

**Que tengan una excelente semana. Gracias, de nuevo por el apoyo y nos leemos en un par de días.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" - Emily Browning.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Gotas de lluvia gruesas empezaron a azotar las ventanas de la casa.

¿En verdad esto no era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla?

¡Despierta, despierta!

- ¿Edward? - repitió Bella.

Ella estaba allí, frente a mi, viendo en mi dedo anular un anillo de matrimonio, tomado de la mano con otra mujer.

¿Cómo se podría explicar esto en una forma coherente?

- Bella... - susurré.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó cuando vi cómo su mirada formaba el rompecabezas.

- Emmett yo... - escuché decir a Rose.

El tipo alto sólo nos miró una última vez y salió de la casa. Rose lo siguió. ¿Ellos se conocían?No quise darle importancia... lo único que importaba ahora era la mujer que amaba.

- Bella déjame explicartelo...

- ¿Eres casado? - pasó desesperada sus manos por su cabello castaño.

- No es lo que tú piensas...

- ¿Eres casado?

- Déjame explicartelo - intenté decir de nuevo.

- ¿Eres casado? - dijo ahora gritando.

Sus ojos chocolates estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Asentí con la cabeza, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Negarlo?

Yo tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese enterado de esta forma. Tuve tiempo suficiente para explicárselo con calma, pero no... fui demasidado egoísta. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué? - me miró demandando una respuesta.

- Me enamoré de ti... Lo que siento por ti es verdadero - repuse.

- Todo lo que sale por tu boca son mentiras. ¿Qué fui yo? ¿Tu amante? ¿Tu burla?

- No es así, Bella. Rosalie y yo jamás...

- Ahhh, Rosalie... ¿o debería decirle Señora Cullen? - gritó histérica.

- ¡Escúchame! - le tomé el rostro a la fuerza - Te amo, Bella. Lo nuestro... lo nuestro fue demasiado lejos, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ¿me oyes?

- Todo fue una mentira. Tú sabías bien cómo me sentía con el divorcio de mis padres y no te importó; tú eres un hombre casado y no te importó. ¿Qué dice eso de mi? ¿de ti? ¿de lo que tuvimos? - sus labios temblaban de la impotencia.

- Traté de decirtelo... bueno, quería decirtelo, las mentiras se acomulaban y temía que pasara exactamente esto... ¿no entiendes? No quería perderte.

- ¿Cómo me vas a perder si jamás me tuviste?

Su comentario erizó mi piel.

- Yo te amo, así como tu me amas a mí... Nos pertenecemos, Bella - no pude más y me eché a llorar sin apartar la vista de ella.

Bella caminaba en círculos, no paraba de llorar.

- Eres casado, Edward - respondió - Pensaba en dejar todo por ti... Ir hasta el fin del mundo por ti... ¡¿cómo puedes decir siquiera que me amas, si me mentiste todo el tiempo? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad... Escúchame... Rose y yo... nos casamos, pero no porque nos amáramos, ella quería salir de Londres, su madre y mis padres planearon nuestra boda.

Bella miraba al suelo, negando con su cabeza todo el tiempo.

- Ella y yo jamás hemos estado juntos, nuestra relación es de hermanos... Tienes que creerme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para no perderte?

- ¿Qué esperas que pase? ¿Uhmm? - me retó - ¿Quieres que las cosas regresen a la normalidad? Vamos a considerarlo sólo un momento, ¿si? Tú presentas a todos a tu hermosísima esposa, juegan a ser el matrimonio más feliz del mundo; y luego regresas a mi casa para acostarte conmigo, ¿te parece? yo juego el papel de la amante, del hazmereír de todos.

- Bella... por favor para.

Sus comentarios sarcásticos continuaban.

- ¿Es ése el papel que yo jugaba, Edward? ¿Tu amante?

- Estás malinterpretando todo, Bella.

- No, tú estás confundiendo las cosas

- ¿Qué hago, Bella? Dime, ¿qué hago? No quiero perderte - dije desesperado.

Me dedicó una mirada de odio, nunca nadie me había mirado así.

- Debíste pensarlo antes - murmuró fría.

Se alejó de mi y se encerró en una habitación.

Me quedé en shock por varios minutos. Aún rogaba que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Podía escucharla llorar tendido del otro lado de la puerta. Me partía no poder acercarme a besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

- Bella, ábreme... por favor - lloré.

- No quiero volver a verte nunca más - gritó Bella desesperada - Te odio.

- No, no por favor... Necesitamos hablar. Te amo, Bella... Te amo.

- Vete. Vete - gritó otra vez - No quiero volverte a ver nunca.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo te amo. Por favor, Bella tienes que escucharme.

- Vete. Vete - su voz desgarrada insistía que me alejara de ella.

Seguí al pie de la puerta, llorando y reprochandome todo el daño que había causado.

La lluvia no paraba.

Quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. De repente un rush de adrenalina me invadió.

- ¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta! ¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Jasper apareció de la nada, casi olvidaba que estabamos en su casa.

- Edward, deja las cosas como están. Será mejor que te vayas.

- No pretendo irme... ¿Bella? ¡Bella!

- Sólo vete, Edward - escuché desde la habitación.

- No voy a irme hasta que hablemos... tenemos que hablar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿De qué debemos hablar, Edward? ¿De qué? - demandó.

Me arrodillé y besé sus manos sólo para que ella me respondiera con una bofetada.

- No te quiero volver a ver, ¿entendiste? Nunca... ¡Nunca!

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

- _Por favor, Edward. Ya vámonos _- susurré desesperada.

- _Si. Creo que es el momento oportuno._

Buscamos nuestros abrigos en la habitación donde Alice los había dejado. Tomados de la mano y compartiendo una sonrisa nos acercamos a la puerta principal donde estaban recibiendo a sus invitados.

- Jacob no debe de tardar - murmuró una voz femenina.

Dimos vuelta en el pasillo y mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca llena de horror.

Los invitados eran una mujer menuda de cabello castaño y Emmett...

Mi cerebro no reaccionaba. ¿Esto en realidad estaba pasando?

- ¿Edward? - preguntó la mujer confundida.

-_ Bella... _

No sabía si reír de histeria o echarme a llorar, ¿en verdad esto esta pasando?

Emmett me miraba consternado. Traté de verme desde su perspectiva. Estaba tomada de la mano de un joven, usaba mi anillo de bodas, y sobre todo, había mentido sobre dónde pasaría el día.

Tuve miles, no millones de oportunidades para ser honesta con él. ¿Por qué no lo hice antes y así me ahorraba esta humillación? ¿Qué podía hacer para que Emmett no me odiara? ¿Qué mentira seguiría ahora?

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando su mirada se dirigió únicamente a mi dedo anular. Yo era una mujer casada...

¿Por qué no paré la farsa a tiempo? - me reproché.

Lo miré a los ojos para que entendiera...

La lluvia no paraba afuera. Podía ver los relámpagos reflejados en las ventanas.

Todo se congeló.

- _Emmett yo... _- susurré temerosa.

Me dedicó una mirada que paralizó mis huesos. No era de confusión o tristeza... Era odio.

Sin decir nada salió de la casa. Yo lo seguí.

Bajó las escaleras enfadado.

La lluvia fría nos empapó en cuestión de segundos.

- Emmett, por favor. Espera - grité tras de él.

Lágrimas rodearon mis mejillas, eran tan gruesas que podrían confundirse con la lluvia que azotaba mi cara.

- Emmett, te lo suplico. Para - traté de correr para alcanzarlo.

Él frenó de repente. Lo rodeé para tenerlo frente a mi.

Su cara estaba igual de empapada que la mía, los dos nos miramos y lloramos en silencio bajo el frio y la lluvia.

- _¿Por qué? _- susurró.

- Emmett, tienes que escucharme...

- ¿Alguna vez significó algo para ti?

- ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres todo para mi. Te amo, Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Tu actitud sospechosa, el hecho de que no quisieras hablar de ti... todo tenía sentido y fuí tan estúpido que no lo vi.

- Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarte todo, pero tenía miedo de perderte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - sollocé.

La lluvia no paraba, pero ninguno de los dos nos movíamos del pavimento.

- Eres una mentira... todo lo que tu eres es mentira - me miró de manera fría.

Él tenía razón, yo había construido toda una red de mentiras, fuí egoísta al querer retenerlo a mi lado.

- _No quería perderte... No tenías que enterarte de esta forma _- susurré.

- ¿De qué forma querías decírmelo? - su voz estaba llena de ira - ¿Me invitarías a tu cena de aniversario? ¿O me lo dirías cuando fuese a nacer tu primer hijo?

- No quiero perderte... No voy a perderte... Yo soy tuya - repetí varias veces como una demente.

- Me perdiste... Nunca fuiste mía.

- Soy tuya, soy tuya - repetí de nuevo.

Tomé sus brazos y los puse en mi cintura. Él se safó de mi abrazo.

- Rosalie.

- No me dejes, por favor. Sé que mentí, sé que te lastimé pero no puedo perderte.

- Rosalie - volvió a decir sin ningúna expresión en su rostro.

- Lo prometiste... Prometiste que no me dejarías... Prometiste que siempre me ibas a amar - lloré.

- ¿Qué iba a saber yo? - gritó - Eres una mujer fría y superficial. ¿Tienes miedo de ser como tu madre? Pues malas noticias: eres exactamente como ella; mueves gente a tu alrededor, juegas con sus sentimientos a tu antojo. Tu padre debe de estar muy decepcionado de su linda princesa de plástico.

Sus palabras me hirieron y clavaron en mi corazón millones de agujas.

- _No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre... _- susurré.

- Deberías volver a Londres con tu querido esposo, dile que te compre millones de joyas... No eres nada... Vacía... Nada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Sabía que él estaba molesto conmigo y tenía todo su derecho, pero no tenía porqué hablarme de esa forma.

- Bienvenida al mundo real, Rosalie.

- ¿Crees que sabes algo de mi? No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado - grité furiosa - Mi madre me casó por la fuerza con un hombre que jamás amé, fui forzada a vivir esta vida falsa, ¿crees que has sufrido? No tienes idea. No tienes idea de lo que es sufrir la muerte de la única persona que te ha querido.

Emmett me miraba con ojos llenos de asombro y consternación.

- _Lo lamento _- susurró - _No debí tratarte así. _

Por un momento pensé que la pelea había terminado. Que el me había perdonado y que todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo pero él se safó de nuevo.

- No quiero... No quiero volver a verte nunca más - soltó de pronto.

- ¿Qué? - dije hiperventilando.

Me miró a los ojos por última vez y, sin decir nada, se alejó y en cuestión de segundos lo perdí de vista.

- ¡Lo prometiste! - grité llena de amargura - ¡Lo prometiste!

Caí en la oscuridad.

Me arrodillé aún bajo la lluvia y me eché a llorar.

No me importaba el frío... Lo había perdido... Lo perdí a él.

- _Emmett_ - susurré - _No me dejes._

Y me quedé allí, tirada en la calle. Sin ningún tipo de esperanza.

Sentí que pasaron horas y la lluvia no cesaba.

No sé cómo, pero recuperé fuerza y con la poca que tenía, regresé a casa.

Cuando llegué allí, una figura descansaba en el porche.

Edward lucía pálido y sin vida.

Me acerqué hacia él y al hacerlo nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos.

- _Debemos hablar _- susurré.


	26. Cap 26: Cold

**Heey readers!  
><strong>

**Primero que nada, como siempre, gracias a todos los reviews del capítulo pasado:  
><strong>

**"Dreamy Cullen", "Crematlv19", "Nessie Cullen Jazz", "Princess Utau", "KutisHN", "Lili4ever", "AnaBrest15", "Nelita Cullen Hale" & _"Flor McCarty O' Shea" (Muchas Gracias por tus consejos)_  
><strong>

**Desde luego, gracias a los que agregaron a la historia como favorita y a mí como su autor favorito. Miles y miles de gracias.  
><strong>

**El final de "Darkest Water" está muy cerca, así que no se pierdan estos últimos caps.  
><strong>

**Por cierto, l**a canción de ese cap está buenísima, ¡Tienen que escucharla!**  
><strong>

**Un abrazo y que tengan una excelente semana.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en unos días.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: "Cold" - Aqualung &amp; Lucy Schwartz (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 OS)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Alice me pidió que me fuera de su casa. Ella estaba muy avergonzada por la situación y, sobretodo por la escena que habíamos creado.

- Bella no saldrá - dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- Alice, por favor. Déjame hablar con ella.

Me miró apenada negando con la cabeza.

Tomé mi saco y salí de la casa.

Caminé sin rumbo; la lluvia no cesaba pero mojarme era lo último que me importaba en ese momento.

Mi mente reproducía la imagen de Bella llorando, gritándome que me odiaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No concebía una vida sin ella.

- _Bella, mi Bella... _- lloré.

Llegué al porche de mi casa y me desplomé en el piso.

Cerré mis ojos y más imágenes aparecían:

La primera vez que me atendió en el restaurante, cuando asistimos a la exposición de arte, la primera vez que la tomé de la mano y compartimos un primer beso... ¿y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Abrí los ojos y vi a Rosalie caminando lentamente hacia mi.

Era tiempo de contárselo todo, tal vez ya no tenía caso pues Bella probablemente no volvería a hablarme pero, debía hablar con ella.

Nos miramos por varios segundos.

- _Debemos hablar _- susurró.

No había notado que Rose estaba temblando de frío; su ropa estaba escurriendo, su maquillaje arruinado, sus ojos rojos y cansados.

- ¿Rose?

Ella no dijo nada y se sentó junto a mi.

Su cabello dorado me impedía verle el rostro.

- ¿Rose? - volví a decir.

Apartó el cabello de su cara y me miró detenidamente.

Por un momento pude ver reflejado mi dolor en sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- _Edward yo... _- empezó a decir, pero luego su garganta se cerró y se echó a llorar en mis piernas.

Ella estaba sufriendo, un dolor oprimía su pecho. Traté de mantenerme fuerte pero sólo pude recordar mi desgracia, mi perdida y lloré con ella.

- Lo perdí, Edward. Lo perdí para siempre - sollozó.

- _Los perdimos... _- susurré.

No sé porqué lo dije, pero sonó correcto. Yo también había perdido a Bella.

Entramos juntos a la casa, Rosalie podría enfermarse de neumonía por la lluvia y el frío, por lo que le preparé la tina con agua casi hirviendo.

Ella se quitó su ropa y, sin ninguna pena porque la viera desnuda, entró a la tina donde abrazó sus rodillas y continuó llorando.

Su cabello dorado volvió a ocultar su rostro.

Me senté en el piso junto a la tina y, estirando el brazo, tomé su mano.

Al parecer ella no había notado siquiera que aún me encontraba en la habitación. Su mirada perdida por fin se fijó en mi. Trató de sonreírme pero cuando lo hizo sólo duró un par de segundos para convertirse en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - pregunté preocupado.

Pasé mi otra mano por su cabello, rodeé su rostro y lo alcé para que me viera a los ojos.

Fue así como me enteré que Rosalie, mi esposa, tuvo un romance con el hombre que acompañaba a mi Bella hoy. Su nombre era Emmett. Me confesó que se había visto a escondidas con él en mi ausencia y que fue él quien la acompañó a Seattle. Ella me ocultó de él, naturalmente, diciendo que vivía sola.

-_ Lamento haberte traicionado. Perdóname por haberte fallado... _- susurró.

Cuando terminó su relato me quedé boquiabierto. ¿En verdad había jugando así el destino con nosotros? ¿Era coincidencia que ella se hubiese enamorado del compañero de cuarto de mi Bella?

- Todo comenzó como algo sencillo e inocente pero... me enamoré de él. Lo amo. Lo amo, Edward - sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas para derramar.

Su mirada se volvió a perder en el limbo.

- Rose... - reí de amargura- la mujer que viste... es Bella y yo... yo también estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Tú también?

- ¿Qué ironía, no?

Otra sonrisa débil se formó en su rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos y la saqué de la tina. La abrigué con una bata y nos sentamos juntos en su cama.

- ¿La amas? - dijo de repente.

Juro que por un momento su rostro se iluminó, como si estuviese muy feliz por mí.

- ¿Ella siente lo mismo por ti?

- Lo hacía - respondí con tristeza.

- No, no Edward - secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - Debes de luchar por ella. ¿Quieres que hable con ella? Tal vez si... Edward si quieres estar con ella podemos pedir el divorcio... Yo quiero que seas feliz - parloteó.

- Ella no quiere volver a verme. Ella me odia por haberle mentido.

- No le mentiste... Quiero decir, jamás hemos estado juntos. Somos dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Tú la amas...

- Como tu amas a Emmett - la interrumpí.

-¿Qué gran lío, no? - dijo sarcástica.

- Tú puedes continuar con tu vida, Rose. Permíteme hablar a mi con Emmett. Debe de pensar que lo engañaste pero no fue así. Tú y yo hemos vivido una farsa por más de 7 meses; él debe de entender.

- No, no lo hará.

Rose lucía cansada pero no lograba convencerla de que durmiera.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? - suspiró angustiada.

Asentí con la cabeza y besé su frente.

Ella entró rápido a su vestidor para cambiarse, aún tenía puesta la bata mojada.

Bajé rápido a la cocina para preparar té y quitarme la ropa húmeda.

Le ofrecí la taza de té caliente y me acosté a su lado.

Después de terminársela, se recostó en mi pecho.

Sabía que estaba reprimiendo su dolor, sus lágrimas. Acaricié su rostro y besé su frente otra vez.

- _Estoy aqui, Rose _- susurré.

Ella lo entendió y se echó a llorar.

- _Perdóname, Edward _- sollozó

Su dolor me partía el alma, sobretodo porque entendía su sufrimiento. Yo también lo sentía.

- _Perdóname tu a mí _- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Los dos seguimos llorando toda la noche hasta que el cansancio poco a poco nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

**-**_ ¿Seth? Cancela todos mis compromisos de hoy. Rosalie está enferma, me quedaré con ella todo el día... Entiendo... Ocúpate de eso... Te lo agradezco... Adiós._

La voz de Edward, en el cuarto de al lado, me despertó.

Con tan sólo abrir mis ojos el dolor me volvía a inundar. ¿Terminaría en algún momento? No. No lo haría. Yo había perdido al único hombre que en verdad amaba, por supuesto que el dolor jamás se iría.

Repasé todo lo que había pasado en mi cabeza. Todo había sido real. Mis esperanzas porque todo fuese una pesadilla no resultaron.

- ¿Edward? - lo llamé.

- _Rose... Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? _- susurró en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Sólo dormimos como 4 horas... todavía no amanece.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - checó mi temperatura tocando mi frente.

- Sigo esperando despertar de esta pesadilla.

Mi esposo besó mi mejilla y me dió un fuerte abrazo.

- Vuelve a dormir, estaré abajo.

- ¡No! No te vayas. No me dejes sola - supliqué sujetando fuerte su mano.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa y se volvió a acostar en la cama junto a mi.

No pronunciamos ninguna palabra; nos acompañamos en nuestro dolor.

Estaba muy cansada de llorar pero, sólo con recordar la mirada fría de Emmett, mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- Los vamos a recuperar, Rose. Los vamos a recuperar - afirmó Edward.


	27. Cap 27: Where Did You Go?

**Heey readers!  
><strong>

**Estoy impresionada por el número de personas que han puesto a "Darkest Water" como su FanFic Favorita; muchas muchas gracias (:  
><strong>

**Cap dedicado a las personitas que dieron review al cap pasado. Gracias por la oportunidad!  
><strong>

**"Crematlv19", "Nelita Cullen Hale", "Alianna09", "Lili4ever", "Flor McCarty O' Shea", "Princess Utau" & "KutisHN".  
><strong>

**Ahora si, estamos en la recta final. Esperaré sus reviews con ansias. Éste ha sido uno de mis caps favoritos, espero que les guste.  
><strong>

**Por cierto tengo dos noticias que decirles respecto a "Darkest Water" (no se preocupen no es nada malo XD) peeero para no dar spoilers, si están interesadas en saber me mandan un PM y con gusto les platicaré qué onda, así también aprovecho para pedirles ayuda con unas cositas (:  
><strong>

**Eso es todo por ahora, mis queridas readers!  
><strong>

**Que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos pronto.  
><strong>

**- Cezi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: "Where Did You Go?" - Jets Overhead<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Did You Go?<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

El frio de diciembre ha llegado a Forks.

Han pasado más de dos semanas del incidente y nada ha cambiado.

Mis días son cada vez más dificiles de sobrellevar. Lo necesito. Necesito a Emmett a mi lado, o siquiera necesito saber que aún me ama y que piensa en mi.

Regresé a mi vieja costumbre de salir al porche sólo con la esperanza de verlo pasar.

_"Hola, este es el celular de Emmett McCarty. Por el momento no puedo contestar. Deja por favor tu nombre y número para comunicarme contigo. Que tengas buen día"_

El debió de haber cambiado de número, he tratado de llamarlo todos los días desde lo que pasó pero no he sabido nada de él. Me gusta escuchar su voz cálida.

- _Te amo_ - susurré.

Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo, no tenía las fuerzas para hacer nada. Cualquier cosa que me recordara a él me hacía romper en llanto. ¿Y si esto era para siempre? ¿Y si en verdad jamás lo volvía a ver?

_"- Vamos, Rose. Necesitamos tener una foto de recuerdo de este lugar._

_- Pero si ya tomaste más de mil fotos, ¿es necesaria una más?_

_- Por favor - me dijo dedicándome los ojos más tiernos que pude haber visto jamás._

_- Eres un tramposo - le dije._

_- Lo sé - rió y besó rápido mis labios._

_El señor que tomaba las fotos nos indicó el lugar ideal._

_- Ahora sonrían - nos dijo."_

¡La foto! - recordé.

Entré rápido a la casa dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Abrí las puertas de mi closet con violencia y busqué entre mis cosas la foto que Emmett me había regalado cuando vacacionamos en Seattle:

"_- Me encantó - dije sonrojada._

_- Entonces puedes quedartela. Así jamás olvidarás este día - sonrió._

_- Nunca... Nunca olvidaré este día."_

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? - pensé en voz alta.

Recuerdo que la escondí para que Edward no la viera.

Aventé toda mi ropa con desesperación. No la encontraba por ningún lado.

Cuando vacié el closet por completo apareció.

Era tan perfecta como la recordaba. Emmett riendo y besando mis labios.

Caí de rodillas echándome a llorar.

Más recuerdos inundaron mi mente; cuando pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos:

_"- No quiero estar sola esta noche._

_- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía hasta que te duermas?"_

Nuestros días en Seattle:

_"Besó mi mano, mis mejillas, mi frente y finalmente mis labios._

_- Esperaría hasta mil años por ti._

_Estallé en lágrimas y él me consoló. Lo abracé y deseaba jamás dejarlo ir._

_- No más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa."_

La promesa:

_"- ¡Emmett! - corrí hacia él para abrazarlo._

_Él no respondió mi gesto, sino que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Su beso era apasionado, pero rígido. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando me eché a llorar otra vez._

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo - susurré._

_Volvió a besarme. Sus ojos preocupados examinaban mi rostro._

_- ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte entender que jamás me vas a perder, Rosalie? Te amo como jamás había amado a nadie - susurró también._

_- ¿Nunca me vas a dejar?... ¿Pase lo que pase? - dije entrecortada._

_- Pase lo que pase - me dedicó una sonrisa. Le sonreí también."_

Los recuerdos taladraban mi corazón, pero todo había sido real. Él me juró amor, él me seguía amando, tenía que hacerlo.

- No te alejarás de mi tan fácil - pensé.

Entre todo el desorden que cree, tomé un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa, chamarra, botas y salí deprisa de la casa hasta mi coche.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche, él debía estar en casa.

Conduje hasta allá y me estacioné justo enfrente.

Por un momento dudé, pero mis ganas de volver a verlo fueron más fuertes.

Subí las escaleras del porche y toqué a la puerta.

Mi corazón palpitaba al mil por hora por los pocos segundos que tuve que esperar hasta que alguien abriera.

Para mi sorpresa fue él quien atendió.

Jadeé y un nudo me impidió hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aqui? - me dijo serio.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, lucía indiferente, como si estuviese robando su tiempo, como si el tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

- Quería verte - murmuré antes de que lágrimas rodearan mis mejillas.

- Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no quería volverte a ver.

- Te he dejado cientos de mensajes, quería hablar contigo.

- No tengo nada que decir - dió un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando lo llamé:

- ¡Emmett! Por favor, sólo... dame una oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad para qué? - su rechazo hacía que un dolor en mi pecho se hiciera más y más denso.

- Sé que hice las cosas mal... pero... lo prometiste.

- Esa promesa ya no significa nada - bufó molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que suplique?

- No, Rosalie. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

- ¿Pero por qué? - sollocé, saqué la foto y la puse en su rostro - ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Por qué no podemos regresar a la normalidad?

Él me arrebató la fotografía y miré horrorizada cuando la partió en miles de pedazos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? - su cara se tornó roja - ¡Porque eres una mujer casada, porque me mentiste todo el tiempo! Lo lamento, Rosalie, pero no, no te puedo perdonar.

Ahora sí, sin dudar, dió un paso atrás y azotó la puerta en mi cara.

Traté de mantenerme fuerte pero sólo logré cubrir mi boca para no gritar de dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

- ¿Edward? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Seth llevaba más de media hora parloteando sobre las festividades que organizaría el hospital para Navidad y Año Nuevo.

- Si. Si, te escucho.

- Luces distraido, ¿está todo bien?

A veces la actitud de Seth me sorprendía, yo me había zafado de todos mis labores, en estas últimas semanas, como Director del Hospital dejándoselos a él, cosas que no le correspondía y aún así, se preocupaba por mi.

- Problemas en casa - fingí indiferencia.

- Tal vez deberías salir a cenar. Anda, ve. Yo te espero aqui para terminar con los pendientes.

Había prometido no interferir más con la vida de Bella. Ella dejó en claro que no quería nada conmigo después de las intensas visitas a su casa.

- _Pero ahorita está trabajando. No hay forma de que me evite _- pensé.

- ¿Edward?

- Si. Gracias, Seth. No tardaré.

Prácticamente corrí hacia el restaurante. Ella no tenía salida.

- Mesa para uno - dije jadeando.

Me instalé en la mesa de siempre. Busqué con la mirada a Bella por todas partes pero no lograba encontrarla.

- ¿Dr. Cullen? ¿Necesita algo? - una mesera apareció a mis espaldas.

- ¿Usted es nueva? - solté de pronto.

- Así es - murmuró nerviosa - ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

- ¿Dónde está el gerente? - dije ignorándo su pregunta.

Ella se tensó al instante.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No. Sólo necesito hablar con el gerente.

_"LA gerente, en realidad" _- pensé.

- Permítame un segundo.

La seguí con la mirada. Entró a la cocina y después de un rato salió acompañada, pero no de la persona a quién estaba buscando.

- Dr. Cullen. Ella es Victoria, es la gerente en turno.

- ¿Qué pasó con Isabella? - respondí indignado.

¿Acaso ella aceptó el trabajo en Florida?

- Yo lo atiendo - le dijo Victoria a la mesera con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se alejó.

- ¿Dónde está Isabella?

- Me temo que ella me pidió que la supliera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dije alterado.

- Ella... ella me contó todo.

La sangre se me fue a los pies.

- No se preocupe, no pretendo contar nada - me miró apenada - Escuche, Bella es mi amiga. Así que le pido de la manera más atenta que se aleje de ella. Usted le causó mucho daño, por favor déjela en paz de una vez por todas.

- _¿Dónde está ella? _- susurré.

- Me temo que no lo podremos atender. Que tenga buen día - sin decir nada más entró a la cocina.

Salí del establecimiento y fui hacia mi coche; no quería regresar ya al hospital.

- Al diablo con todo - me dije.

Sin dejar de ver el camino, marqué a mi oficina.

- ¿Diga? - contestó Seth.

- Soy yo. Seth, lamento mucho decirte esto pero... Renuncio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Edward, ¿qué paso?

- Quedas a cargo de todo. Organiza una junta con el consejo para cuando terminen las festividades, allí les informaré con detalle.

- Pero, Edward... - Seth estaba sorprendido.

- Gracias por todo. Te marco después. Adiós.

Por raro que parezca me sentía más relajado al tomar esta decisión. Pero la alegría desapareció cuando recordé mi desgracia. Bella me odiaba y ahora me había pedido que me alejara de ella para siempre.

Llegando a la casa, encontré a Rose en el porche.

- No sabía que fumabas - sonreí, pero ella no me la devolvió. Apartó el cigarro de su boca y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos rojos la traicionaban.

- Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa lo hago.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - me senté junto a ella y la tomé de la mano.

- Lo fui a buscar - su voz se quebró al instante - No me perdonará. Me odia. Ahora sé que me odia.

- Rose... - la abracé y ella se echó a llorar.

Una relación de confianza se había desarrollado entre nosotros después del incidente. Eramos amigos, como debió ser en un principio.

- Fui a buscar a Bella - dije sincero - Una de sus amigas me pidió que no intentara verla.

- ¿Deberíamos rendirnos? ¿En verdad ellos no nos perdonarán?

- Les causamos mucho daño, si la situación hubiese sido al revés ¿perdonarías a Emmett?

La realidad me mis palabras me azotaron.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo.

- Lo amo, Edward y me duele hacerlo.

Suspiré y besé su frente.

- Lo sé, yo también la extraño.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Me quedé en silencio.

- Debemos irnos de aqui... por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué? - se apartó de mi abrazo y me miró a la cara.

- Sólo por un par de semanas, ¿qué dices? Darnos espacio... para pensar.

- ¿A dónde iriamos? - secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. La idea la había animado.

- A Londres, a Italia. Elige.

- ¿Y qué hay con tu trabajo?

- No te preocupes por eso - mentí - Hablaré con Seth. Ya le había hablado sobre nuestras vacaciones. Te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema.

- _Darnos espacio... _- susurró - _supongo que es lo mejor._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Actualización<br>**


	28. Cap 28: Broken

**Hey Readers! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la historia está por terminar y le estoy echando el doble de ganas con cada cap nuevo.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews para "Where Did You Go?", en verdad se los agradezco:**

**"KutisHN", "Nessie Cullen Jazz", "Flor McCarty O' Shea", "Lili4ever", "I'amVampireDelDistricto12", "Nelita Cullen Hale", "Dnisse", "Isa Cullen", "Gertrude", "¿Guest?" & un gracias muy MUY especial para "Tany Cullen" pues a pesar del poco tiempo que tiene (por sus tareas y deberes y así) se tomó la molestia de seguir a "Darkest Water" MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**También gracias a quienes agregaron a la historia como favorita y a mi como su autor favorito.**

**Y ahora sí, como lo prometido es deuda, debo anunciarles que el prox cap será "Emmett & Bella's POV" :D**

**Así que no se lo pueden perder!**

**Nos leemos en unos días. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo.**

**Las quiero, readers!**

**- Cezi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: "Broken" - Lifehouse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

**Rosalie's POV**

- ¿Esto es todo? - me preguntó Edward cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Bien. Entonces iré a registrar las maletas. No tardaré.

Sonrió y besó mi frente antes de alejarse.

Decidimos darnos un tiempo lejos de Emmett y Bella. Pasaríamos 3 semanas con los familiares de Edward en Italia. Esperábamos que con la distancia las cosas se tranquilizaran.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada porque no iríamos a Londres después de todo. Pero no estaba de humor como para convivir con mi madre, aún la culpaba por la vida falsa que me había impuesto.

Italia nos daría tiempo para pensar y sanar heridas.

Caminé hasta la cafetería y, mientras esperaba por mi té, llamé por última vez al celular de Emmett para despedirme:

_"Hola, este es el celular de Emmett McCarthy. Por el momento no puedo contestar. Deja por favor tu nombre y número para comunicarme contigo. Que tengas buen día" _

- ¿Emmett? Es Rosalie. No sé si recibas este mensaje o no pero... sólo quería decirte que me voy a Italia por un par de semanas. Lamento no haberte avisado antes... - suspiré - Aún tengo la esperanza de que logres perdonarme algún día... Te amo. Adios.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero ya no quería llorar. Edward se preocupaba demasiado cuando me veía así. Suspiré profundamente, dejando atrás las lágrimas y me dirigí a la sala de espera. Nuestro vuelo no debía tardar en ser anunciado.

A los pocos minutos, Edward regresó para sentarse junto a mi.

Sinceramente, conocer a su familia me atemorizaba un poco. Ellos no quisieron asistir a nuestra boda pues sabían que, el único interés de mi madre por Edward, era la herencia que sus padres le dejaron al morir. De seguro tenían un mal concepto sobre mi: una cazafortunas o algo así.

- Rosalie, te lo he dicho miles de veces - dijo riendo - Todo saldrá a la perfección. Mis tios y primas estarán encantados por conocerte.

Lo miré incrédula.

- Disfrutemos estas semanas fuera de Forks. Lo necesitas... Lo necesitamos - sonrió.

Tomé su mano y sonreí también.

Nos esperaba un vuelo de 19 horas. Cuando abordamos el avión, nos dirigimos a la sección de primera clase.

- Sr. y Sra. Cullen. Síganme, por favor - dijo la azafata.

Nos indicó nuestros asientos, no sin antes coquetear un poco con mi marido. El comportamiento de las mujeres alrededor de él me resultaba divertido.

La noche llegó un par de horas después de que despegamos. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos.

Una manta cubría mis piernas. Me quité los audífonos de mi iPod y noté que Edward miraba fijamente la ventana.

- ¿Edward? - lo llamé a susurros.

- Dime - dijo volteando a verme.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Seguro.

- ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Bella?

Él, definitivamente, no esperaba esa pregunta pues su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

- Vaya. No lo sé.

Guardé silencio esperando una respuesta.

- Bella... Bella es especial. No sé cómo explicarlo. Sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerla. La conocí en el restaurante frente al hospital. Una cosa llevó a otra y comenzamos a frecuentarnos... - suspiró incómodo - Rose, ¿segura que quieres hablar de esto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Él pensaba que me sentía triste o decepcionada con su respuesta pero, la verdad, es que deseaba saber más de ella.

- Fui a cenar varias veces a su casa - continuó Edward - compartíamos gustos de música, libros, películas. Ella... Ella me enamoró. Así de sencillo. Fue una conexión instantánea, como si estuviese destinado a pasar.

Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor asfixiante, ¿por qué jamás me había dado cuenta?

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Rose? - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. El dolor paralizaba su rostro.

- Tú estuviste allí para mi con todo el asunto de Emmett, me consolaste, me apoyaste. Siento que yo no hice lo mismo por ti.

- Los dos compartimos el mismo dolor. Estuvimos allí, soportando el dolor del otro.

Tomó mi mano y la besó.

Aparté la manta de mis piernas y me acerqué a él para recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Edward nos cubrió a los dos con la manta y, poco después, se quedó dormido.

Traté de conciliar el sueño varias veces pero simplemente no podía. Un plan rondaba mi mente: De regreso a Forks, hablaría con Bella. La convencería de que regresara con Edward, de que lo perdonara.

* * *

><p>Rayos de sol me despertaron al día siguiente.<p>

- Buenos días - dijo Edward.

- Hola - bostecé - ¡Vaya!, por un momento olvidé que seguiamos en el avión.

- Sólo faltan 5 horas más.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - dije fastidiada.

Él se rió de mi reacción y me besó en la coronilla.

- ¿Quieres que te pida tu desayuno?

- No tengo hambre. Ammm, ¿quién nos recogerá en el aeropuerto?

- Mis tios: Carmen y Eleazar.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Aterrizamos casi a las 2 de la tarde. Para mi sorpresa, toda mi familia nos esperaba en la zona de equipaje.

- ¡Edward! - gritaron mis tres primas a la vez y corrieron a abrazarme.

Las abracé con la misma energía y las llené de besos.

Irina tenía 8 años, Kate 10 y Tanya 11. Viví con ellas y mis tios por más de seis meses después de que mis padres murieron, prácticamente eran mis hermanas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañamos demasiado - dijo Kate, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí también. Rose estaba justo detrás de mi, mirándome apenada.

Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mi.

- Rosalie, ellas son mis primas Irina, Kate, Tanya y ellos Carmen y Eleazar. Familia, ella es mi esposa: Rosalie Hale.

- Mucho gusto - dijo sonrojada.

Por un momento nadie hizo ningún sonido.

Lo que me había dicho Rose en el avión era cierto, mis tios consideraban, a su madre, una oportunista por obligarnos a casarnos. Pero yo lo negué mil veces diciendo que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Mis primas la abrazaron con la misma efusividad.

- Rosalie, ¡Qué gusto conocerte al fin! - dijo Tanya.

Rose me miró perpleja, en definitiva, no esperaba este recibimiento.

Mis tios también se acercaron a saludarla.

Después, recogimos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos a su casa.

- Lamentamos mucho no habernos presentado a su boda - mencionó Eleazar en el camino.

- Entiendo totalmente. No deben disculparse - sonrió Rose.

Sabía que mi familia la amaría. Rosalie era una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa.

- ¿Por qué adelantaron sus vacaciones? Pensamos que nos veríamos en Londres para Navidad - preguntó Kate, llena de curiosidad.

- Pues porque... - comencé a decir pero Rose me interrumpió:

- Edward me contó cosas maravillosas de ustedes, no quise esperar más para conocerlos.

Rosalie me miró guiñándome el ojo.

Sonreí y besé su frente.

- Bien. Hemos llegado - anunció Carmen un acento italiano.

Su hogar era tal y como lo recordaba: La mansión caoba con el enorme jardín.

- Por favor, pasen pasen - nos invitó Eleazar.

Mis primas nos tomaron de la mano y nos jalaron al interior.

- ¿Este fue tu hogar? - preguntó Rosalie fascinada.

- Ha pertenecido a la familia de mi madre por más de 4 generaciones.

- Es increíble, maravillosa - dijo, mirando por doquier.

- Me alegra que te guste - nos interrumpió Carmen - Permítanme enseñarles la habitación en donde se quedarán.

- ¿Quedarnos aqui? - preguntó Rosalie sorprendida - Disculpe, pero no queremos molestar. Podemos hospedarnos en un hotel.

- No, no. Por favor. Eres la esposa de mi sobrino. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora. No vamos a permitir que se queden en ningún otro lugar que no sea aqui - sonrió mi tia.

Rosalie, de repente, soltó un par de lágrimas. Su expresión me tomó por sorpresa.

- Disculpen - dijo ella y, sin decir nada, salió de la casa.

Mi tia me miró extrañada.

- ¿Dije algo malo? - lucía asustada.

- Iré a buscarla.

Salí de la casa y la encontré sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, junto a una gran fuente.

- ¿Rose? - grité.

Pero ella ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella siguió sollozando.

- Rose, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo? - preguntó molesta, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Tienes una familia que te ama, eres un excelente médico, tienes dinero, eres apuesto. ¿Por qué echaste todo eso a la borda? ¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

- Rosalie...

- Lo único que te he causado son problemas. Tú no debíste casarte conmigo, debiste quedarte aqui, con tus tios, con tus primas que te adoran. Debiste ser feliz con Bella y yo... yo sólo estoy arruinado todo.

- ¡Rosalie! - la interrumpí de golpe - No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Me entiendes? ¡De nada! Sé que jamás hemos vivido como una pareja de esposos, pero no cambiaría nada. Bueno... tal vez sí... como acercarme a ti e iniciar nuestra amistad desde el nuestro primer día en Forks. Por favor, Rose. No lo tomes de esa manera. Somos amigos, ¿o no?

- Lo lamento. Pero... es que creo que yo jamás hubiera podido renunciar a esta familia. Ellos te aman, Edward. En verdad lo hacen.

- Es tu familia también, Rose.

Sonreí y besé su mejilla. Me quedé junto a ella hasta que se sintió más tranquila.

- ¿Podrías darme un segundo a solas? - dijo secándo sus lágrimas.

- Desde luego, subiré nuestro equipaje a la habitación - antes de irme volví a besar su mejilla y me retiré.

Mis tios y primas me esperaban ansionsos en la sala.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rosalie, está bien? - preguntó Carmen.

- Si. Todo está bien. Es sólo que... se siente un poco triste. Ella jamás ha estado rodeada de sus familiares. La situación la pone nostálgica.

Kate e Irina se miraron por un momento y subieron de prisa al segundo piso.

- Podemos preparar una cena deliciosa para ustedes. Así Rosalie no estará triste - propuso Tanya.

- Por supuesto - se unieron mis tios.

- Se lo agradezco - sonreí - Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿les molesta si hago una llamada?

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Después de disculparme con Carmen por la escena que armé, me guió a nuestra habitación.

- Perteneció a mi hermana, la madre de Edward, cuando eramos jóvenes. La encontrarán acogedora.

Una habitación, que más bien parecía suite, aguardaba tras las puertas; tapizada con colores pasteles, una sala rústica y una hermosa vista.

- Aquí está el baño - señaló una puerta - dejé toallas limpias para que tomes una ducha y bajes a cenar.

Carmen se acercó y me abrazó.

- Eres parte de nuestra familia, ahora y siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

- Está bien. Te dejaré sola. Te esperamos abajo.

- Muchas gracias... por todo.

Ella también sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Tomé mi maleta y desempaqué toda mi ropa, acomodándola en el closet junto al baño. Hice lo mismo con la de Edward.

Agarré un par de toallas y entré a bañarme. El agua caliente me relajó pero también trajo recuerdos dolorosos.

-_ Emmett _- susurré.

Para ser sincera, a veces me molestaba estar tan enamorada de él. No había un sólo momento durante el día en que no lo recordara.

Al salir de la ducha, con el cabello aún escurriendo, elegí mi atuendo para la cena de esa noche.

Opté por una blusa blanca de tirantes, un suéter gris holgado, jeans entubados y mis tacones negros Louboutin.

Cepillé mi cabello, apliqué un poco de maquillaje y perfume antes de bajar con los demás.

Para mi sorpresa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala a excepción de Edward y Kate.

- Lamento la tardanza.

- Rosalie, te ves hermosa - dijo Irina, la más pequeña de las tres.

- Tú también te ves hermosa - sonreí.

- Siéntate a mi lado - me pidió Tanya.

- ¡Tanya! - dijo su padre llamándole la atención.

- Será un placer - reí y me senté junto a ella.

Era tan agradable toda el aura que emanaba la familia. Era como la que yo siempre quise tener.

- ¿Un poco de vino tinto? - me ofreció Carmen.

- Si, por favor... Uhmm... ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Oh, Kate le pidó ayuda con unas cosas. Están en el jardín trasero - me contestó Eleazar.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! - anunció Irina.

- ¡SHHHH! ¡Irina! No debías decir nada - dijo molesta Kate entrando a la habitación seguida de Edward.

- ¿Una sorpresa? - pregunté sonriendo.

- Si, era para ti. Pero Irina lo arruinó todo - protestó Tanya.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es? - pregunté de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no cenamos primero? - propuso Carmen - Pasen todos al comedor. Niñas, vayan a lavarse las manos.

Las tres niñas hicieron una mueca y se dirigieron al segundo piso.

Eran sumamente adorables.

Por un momento soñé despierta: Imaginé el escenario pero con distintos personajes: Emmett y yo viviendo en Italia con nuestras tres hijas. ¡Qué maravilloso sería eso!

- ¿Rose, me acompañas? - preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tomé su mano y nos sentamos juntos en el comedor.

La comida estuvo exquisita. Verdadera gastronomía italiana.

- Dios, jamás había comido tanto como hoy. Carmen, estuvo delicioso. Me encantaría cocinar así.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo, estoy segura que puedo enseñarte varias recetas para que las cocines de vuelta en Forks - dijo ella.

- Eso suena bien - sonrió Edward.

- Bueno niñas, es tiempo de que vayan a dormir. Despídanse de Edward y Rose.

- ¡Falta la sorpresa! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las tres me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron al jardín trasero que albergaba una enorme piscina.

Kate depositó en mis manos un pequeño control remoto.

- Aprieta el botón - me indicó.

Al momento que lo apreté, miles de luces navideñas rodearon el enorme jardín, pero lo que llamó mi atención era un pequeño cartel hecho con crayolas y plumones de colores que decía:

_**"Bienvenida a la Familia, Rosalie" **_con muchos dibujos y adornos.

- ¿Hicieron esto para mi? - pregunté llena de felicidad.

- No queremos que te sientas triste. Tú eres de la familia ahora - me dijo Irina.

Me acerqué a las tres y las abracé.

- Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado. Muchas gracias, niñas.

Contemplamos el cartel y las luces una vez más antes de entrar a la casa.

- Mis amores, es hora de dormir - repitió su madre.

- Buenas noches - besaron mi mejilla e hicieron lo mismo con Edward.

- Buenas noches - dijeron ahora Carmen y Eleazar, dándonos un abrazo.

Luego, subimos hacia nuestra habitación Edward y yo.

- Gracias por el cartel.

- Fue idea de las niñas - sonrió - A propósito, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti. Mañana lo verás.

Besó mi frente y nos preparámos para dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Rosalie y yo nos preparámos para salir. Era tiempo de revelarle su regalo sorpresa.

- ¿Debo ir formal o algo así?

- No, necesariamente. Sólo lleva zapatos cómodos.

Me miró incómoda. A Rosalie le molestaba no tener el control sobre las cosas.

Tomé prestado el automóvil de mis tíos y partímos.

En el camino, Rose estaba inquieta.

Cuando me estacioné en frente a la estación de trenes, me miró confundida.

- ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado?

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

Me dedicó una mirada asesina y yo me eché a reír.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera, cuando "la sorpresa" arrivó.

- ¡ROSE! - un grito provino desde el otro extremo de la sala.

- ¿Angela? - Rose dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Trajiste a Angela?

- Sé que tenías muchas ganas de verla. Como no fuimos a Londres, la llamé para que nos acompañara por lo que resta de la semana.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias - me abrazó dando brinquitos.

Por un momento recordé a Alice, pero suprimí los recuerdos de inmediato.

Contemplé como las dos se abrazaron por largo rato. Les sugerí llevarlas a un restaurante para que se pusieran al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

- Me marcas a mi celular cuando quieras que pase por ustedes.

- Gracias de nuevo, Edward. Nos vemos en unas horas - me dijo Rose.

Regresé a la casa y tomé un baño. Angela y Rosalie tenían más de 7 meses sin verse, en definitiva iban a tardarse en llamarme.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con mis primas, había olvidado lo mucho que les gustaba tocar el piano así que me uní a ellas.

- ¿Qué es esa pieza que tocas? - preguntó Tanya.

- Se llama "Clair De Lune", mi madre me la enseñó. ¿Quieren aprenderla?

- ¡Si! - dijeron las tres sincronizadamente.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de oscurecer cuando Rosalie me pidió que fuera por ellas.<p>

Cuando llegué, noté que los ojos y la nariz de Rose la delataban. De seguro había hablado con Angela sobre Emmett. Era eso lo que necesitaba: desahogarse.

Sabía que ella no podía contarme todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, tal vez por vergüenza. Tal vez pensaba que me molestaría por lo que tenía que decirme.

Dejamos a Angela en un hotel cerca de la casa y regresamos con mi familia.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté cuando estuvimos solos en nuestra habitación.

- Si, muy bien. Gracias por traer a Angela. Necesitaba verla.

- Sólo quería hacerte la visita más cómoda. Sé que... que lo extrañas.

Ella asintió.

- Tú también la extrañas - afirmó - ¿Tienes noticias de ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Nuestro tiempo en Italia se acababa muy rápido.

Navidad era esa noche y yo aún no compraba ningún regalo.

Carmen se ofreció a llevarme al centro comercial. Subí rápido a mi habitación por un suéter cuando el celular de Edward comenzó a vibrar. Él no estaba, había llevado a las niñas a montar sus bicicletas.

Dudé antes de contestar.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Rosalie? _- dijo una voz masculina. La reconocí al instante.

- Seth, ¡qué gusto! Feliz Navidad.

_- Una muy feliz navidad para tí también, Rose._

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_- ¿Estará Edward? Necesito hablar con él._

- Lo lamento, no está. Salió con sus primas.

_- Oh, vaya. Olvidé que no estaban en la ciudad. Lamento haberlos molestado._

- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

_- ¿Podrías avisarle que la junta está programada para el día 2 de enero? Traté de posponerla hasta el día que ustedes regresan, pero el consejo de por sí está molesto por la decisión repentina de Edward._

- ¿Decisión repentina?

- _¿Él no te ha dicho nada?_ - dudó - _Renunció, Rose. Renunció al puesto de Director General del Hospital._

Me quedé en shock por un momento.

- No, no me habló de eso - respondí nerviosa - Supongo que me lo iba a decir cuando regresáramos.

- _¿No tendrán problemas por eso, verdad?_ - preguntó preocupado.

- No, Seth. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Yo le doy tu mensaje. Feliz Navidad.

_- Feliz Navidad, Rose. Suerte_

Finalicé la llamada y me quedé pensativa.

¿Por qué él no lo mencionó antes? ¿Lo habrá hecho por Bella?

... Bella... ¡el número de Bella!

Busqué en el directorio del celular de Edward el número de Bella. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, encontraría el número de su casa. Así podría hablar con Emmett.

La visita de Angela me hizo recapacitar. Había una última esperanza para que Emmett y Bella nos aceptaran de nuevo pero... aún no sabía si sería capaz de llevarla a cabo.

¡Ahá! Isabella Swan... y sí aquí está el número de su casa.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y marqué.

Después de varios _beeps_, contestó una mujer. Supongo que Bella.

- _¿Diga?_ - su voz era seria, sin vida.

- Hola... ¿se encuentra Emmett McCarthy?

- _Salió a trabajar temprano, ¿puedo tomar su mensaje?_

...

No supe qué decir y colgué. Esperaba que no rastrearán el número.

Tomé mi suéter y bajé las escaleras para reunirme con Carmen.

Una tarde en el centro comercial fue suficiente para completar mis regalos. Pero no para olvidar lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos me encerré en mi habitación y volví a marcar a casa de Emmett. Sólo que esta vez nadie contestó.

Aproveché el tiempo para envolver mis regalos, eran siete: Uno para Eleazar, Carmen, las tres niñas, Angela y Edward.

Al caer la noche, todos nos reunimos junto al árbol y, bebiendo chocolate caliente, abrimos nuestros regalos.

Recibí uno de cada miembro de la familia: Eleazar me regaló un abrigo, Carmen unos aretes, Irina una hermosa taza rosada, Kate un listón de seda para mi cabello, Tanya unos zapatos y, finalmente, Edward me regaló un guardapelo de plata.

- Perteneció a mi madre. Espero que te guste.

Lo abracé y besé su mejilla.

- Es hermoso. Todos los regalos fueron hermosos. Muchas gracias.

Nos desvelamos contando historias divertidas hasta que a las niñas las venció al sueño. Las llevamos a sus camas y después nos dirigimos a la de nosotros.

Cepillaba mi cabello mientras Edward se lavaba los dientes.

- Oh, Olvidé decirtelo. Seth llamó, al parecer no pudo retrasar la junta. Será el 2 de enero.

- En ese caso me iré yo, puedes quedarte un par de días y luego alcanzarme en Forks. ¿Te parece?

- Está bien... Ahmmm, ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que renunciaste?

Guardó silencio y luego respondió:

- No lo sé... no es importante - salió del baño y se dirigó hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Seguir tu plan.

- ¿Mi plan?

- Me dijiste que sería buena idea abrir un hospital para gente de bajos recuros y eso es exacto lo que haré - dijo victorioso.

- Edward, lo estás tomando a la ligera.

- Tranquila, Rose. Todo estará bien. Buenas noches - besó mi frente, dando así por terminada la conversación.

* * *

><p>Era la tercera vez que marcaba a la casa de Emmett y nadie contestaba.<p>

¿Habrán salido de la ciudad?

Salí al jardin donde las niñas jugaban a las escondidas. Edward también estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde están Carmen y Eleazar? - pregunté acercándome a él.

- Salieron de compras. Nos encargaron que cuidáramos a las niñas.

- ¡Rose, Rose! - gritó Kate - ¿Juegas con nosotros?

- Está bien - sonreí - ¿A quién le toca contar?

- ¡A Tanya! Corran, corran. Escóndanse - dijo Irina con una risotada.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde divirtiéndonos con las niñas, hasta que llegaron los tios de Edward.

- ¿Rose? ¿Edward? ¿Pueden venir por favor? - nos llamaron desde la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

- Les tenemos un regalo a los dos - sonrió Carmen - Bueno, no pudimos asistir a su boda así que queremos recompensarles la molestia... Les compramos boletos para que se vayan por unos días a... ¡Roma!

- ¡¿Roma? - mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas.

- No debieron molestarse - rió Edward.

No podía creerlo. Mi padre pasó la mayoría de su juventud en Roma. Él siempre me contó relatos increíbles sobre la hermosa ciudad. Jamás pude costearme un viaje allá y ahora, de repente, me regalaban boletos para ir a conocerla.

- ¿Ustedes no vendrán? - preguntó mi esposo.

- No, no. Este regalo es exclusivo para la feliz pareja - dijo Eleazar sonriendo.

- No tienen idea de lo que significa para mi. Muchas gracias - me lancé a los brazos de Carmen y ella respondió con un beso en mi mejilla.

- Yo que ustedes me ponía a empacar. Su vuelo sale mañana a primera hora - murmuró ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Rosalie estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Mis tios y primas nos llevaron muy temprano al aeropuerto. El vuelo era de dos horas, por lo que ella no refutó.

- ¿Edward? ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo un momento? - me pidió Eleazar.

- Claro, tío. Iré a comprar cigarros. Vamos.

Caminamos hasta la tienda de regalos y mientras me atendían, le cedí la palabra.

- Hijo, tú sabes que la herencia que te dejaron tus padres estará allí para el momento que lo necesites. No sé porqué insisten, tú y Rose, en regresar a Forks. Dinero no les falta. Si quieres conseguir un trabajo, conozco un amigo que puede ayudarte. ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? - me propuso.

Me impresionó su oferta.

Hace varias semanas, justo después del "incidente", consideré la opción de regresarnos a Londres y nunca más volver, pero eso significaba alejarme de Bella para siempre. Y estoy seguro que Rose no aceptaría alejarse de Emmett tampoco.

- Agradezco tu propuesta, tío. Pero Rose y yo tenemos una vida hecha en EEUU. No podemos dejarlo todo así como así.

- La oferta está hecha. Espero que en esta semana que estarán solos la concideren.

- En verdad lo aprecio. Hablaré con ella al respecto.

Nos despedimos de todos con un abrazo. No los veríamos hasta un día antes de año nuevo.

- ¿Nerviosa? - le pregunté cuando nos señalaron nuestros asientos.

- Mucho. Aunque estoy más emocionada que nerviosa - rió.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocer cada rincón de Roma, estoy seguro que te fascinará.

- No puedo esperar.

Su comportamiento era adorable. Parecía una niña pequeña.

Siguió parloteando durante el vuelo, hasta que, de repente, guardó silencio.

Contempló la ventana por un buen tiempo. Pensativa. Por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida hasta que:

- Uhmmm, ¿Edward? - volteó hacia mi.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo... una confesión que hacer... no es nada malo... bueno, espero que no te moleste.

Asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

- Llamé a Emmett... busqué en tu celular el número de Bella y he tratado de localizarlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? - sonreí - ¿Tuviste suerte?

- _No_ - susurró.

Bajó su mirada hasta sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo, y no la movió de ahí.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿con Bella? - pregunté ansioso.

- Escuché su voz... pregunté por Emmett, ella me dijo que no estaba y, sin decir nada más, colgué.

Sonreí y besé su mano, pero ella aún lucía tensa.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Si... si lo hay... Lo estuve pensando y... - dijo pausada.

- ¿Rose?

Me miró a los ojos con una expresión seria.

- Quiero... que... - suspiró - ... Quiero que solicitemos el divorcio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews = Actualización<em>**


	29. Cap 29: Last Kiss

**Heey Readers!**

**Perdón la tardanza pero, escribir desde el punto de vista de Emmett y Bella fue más difícil de lo que creí.**

**Gracias a:**

**"crematlv19", "alianna09", "KutisHN", "Lili4ver", "Rosalie Cullen2058", "Nelita Cullen Hale", "Edrose", "Dnisse" & todos los "Guests" ****por los reviews que le dieron a "Broken"**

**También gracias a los que agregaron a la historia como favorita.**

**Sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final de The Darkest Water, no puedo esperar a que lean el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por cierto, en mi biografía está el link de mi página de Tumblr, allí estaré subiendo imágenes de la historia, cosas sencillas como los atuendos y los escenarios. Chéquenlo para que tengan una mejor visión de los capítulos.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Un abrazo!**

**- Cezi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: "Last Kiss" - Boyce Avenue (Feat. Megan &amp; Liz)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Kiss<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Me levanté de la cama con la respiración entre cortada y lágrimas rodeando mis mejillas.

Había soñado de nuevo con Edward, como todas las noches.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti si no desapareces de mi mente? - pregunté molesta.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, empapada de lágrimas y sudor.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello con ansiedad.

¿Por qué el dolor no desaparecía?

Mi sueño siempre era el mismo:

_Los dos recostados en la pradera. Compartiendo besos y risas. Las caricias. Él recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con sus labios._

_- Te amo - me decía y me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca._

_Trataba de acercarme a él para rodearlo con mis brazos pero de pronto todo se tornaba negro. _

Más lágrimas aparecieron.

- _Te extraño, mi amor _- lloré.

Permanecí en la cama sin moverme; sin querer, los recuerdos de la noche que arruinó mi existencia inundaron mi mente:

_Alice estuvo allí junto a mi todo el tiempo. Me pedía que no llorara más._

_- Bella. Tranquilízate por favor._

_- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me mintió? - pregunté entrecortada._

_- Tal vez tuvo sus razones. Lucía muy arrepentido. Bella..._

_- Lo odio. ¡Lo odio!_

_Alice y Jasper me llevaron a mi casa horas después. Me despedí de ellos desde la puerta. Les pedí que me dejaran sola por lo que no insistieron en entrar._

_- ¿Emmett? - llamé desde las escaleras._

_Se escuchaba un escándalo en su habitación. El pánico me inundó y subí deprisa._

_-¡¿Emmett? - volví a llamar - Ábreme por favor. ¡Emmett!_

_Aguardé a que atendiera mi llamado, pero no lo hizo. Corrí a la cocina por el duplicado de llaves. El ruido dentro de la habitación no cesaba._

_- ¡Emmett! - grité mientras introducía la llave al cerrojo._

_Me encontré con cientos de fotografías cortadas en el piso. Fotografías de la mujer rubia, la esposa de Edward. _

_Sus lámparas también estaban destrozada, al igual que varios CDs y libros. Su espejo roto en pedazos. _

_Emmett cubría su rostro con sus manos. Lloraba tendido en la esquina de su habitación. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta al verlo así. Con cuidado me acerqué hasta él. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Me lanzó una mirada fría y, sin decir nada, me empujó hasta la salida._

_- ¡Por una vez en tu vida, déjame en paz! - gritó molesto._

_Llegué temblando a mi habitación._

_¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Qué significaba para él esa mujer?_

Mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas cuando terminé de recordar.

Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche: 6:47am.

Tomé unos pañuelos y sequé mi rostro, pero mis ojos me delataban.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, bajé hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Para mi sorpresa, Emmett salió de su habitación.

Desde el incidente, no cruzabamos muchas palabras. Parecíamos completos extraños.

- Buenos días - murmuró indiferente.

- Buenos días - repetí - ¿Saldrás a la oficina tan temprano?

- Es víspera de Navidad, sólo trabajaré la mitad del día. No puedo retrasar más el proyecto.

- ¿Te veré hoy en la noche? - pregunté ilusionada.

- Aún no sé si asistiré - respondió fastidiado.

Pasaríamos Navidad en casa de Alice y Jasper, junto a Jake y mi padre. Emmett se había resistido a ir. La casa le traía malos recuerdos.

- _Emmett... ha pasado un mes _- susurré temerosa - _Creo que es tiempo de que... Quiero decir, lo que pasó con esa mujer..._

Me lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! - me gritó - Si voy o no voy, es asunto mío.

Y, si decir nada mas, salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada en la cocina.

Su comportamiento empeoraba. Emmett se convirtió en un zombie después de lo ocurrido. No comía, no hablaba. Lo único que hacía era encerrarse en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche.

Él no podía olvidarla.

Yo comprendía su dolor, yo podía ayudarlo, apoyarlo en la situación. Pero él prefirió arreglárselas solo.

Alice me pidió que le diera tiempo, sin embargo, la soledad empeoraba las cosas.

Guardaba la esperanza de que todos juntos pudieramos hablar con él sobre su comportamiento ésa noche.

Derrepente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé la bocina.

- ¿Diga?

- _Hola..._ - dijo una voz femenina nerviosa - _¿se encuentra Emmett McCarthy?_

- Salió a trabajar temprano, ¿puedo tomar su mensaje?

La persona guardó silencio y colgó.

No le di mucha importancia, Emmett era una persona muy solicitada.

- De seguro lo buscarán a su oficina - pensé indiferente.

Me serví un poco de agua y regresé a mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

- Muy buenos días, Sr. McCarthy. ¿Quiere que le pase sus recados? - dijo Lauren, mi secretaria.

- Ahora no - respondí serio - Por favor, no me pases ninguna llamada. Estaré en el estudio terminando los bocetos.

Lauren rodó los ojos y se alejó.

Preparé café y tomando una gran taza subí al estudio.

Solía poner música mientras dibujaba, pero ahora cualquier melodía me recordaba a ella. Así que dejé de hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando una ligera nevada cubrió el asfalto de las calles.

Me recargué en la pared y contemplé la escena.

- Toc, toc - escuché detrás de mi - ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Jacob. La última vez que lo vi fue... detuve de inmediato mis pensamientos y traté de desecharlos antes de que el aire comenzara a faltarme.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - contesté cortante.

- ¡Vaya! Aún sigues de amargado - rió.

- Estoy ocupado, ¿necesitas algo?

- Emmett, hermano. Soy yo. ¿Recuerdas? Uno de tus mejores amigos. Me has tenido muy abandonado.

- Estoy ocupado, ¿necesitas algo? - repetí fastidiado y haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

La actitud de Jacob me hervía las venas.

- Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Sólo quería saber si irás esta noche a casa de mi prima - dijo poniendo en alto las manos.

- Aún no lo sé... ¿Eso es todo?

- Si, pero...

- Adios, Jacob - lo interrumpí y le di la espalda.

Sentí cómo se aproximaba. Así que volteé para encararlo. Pero cuando lo hice me recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula. Yo era mucho más alto que él, y aún así logró derribarme.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, perro? - grité desde el suelo.

- Tú, Emmett. Tú eres mi problema. Tu maldita actitud nos está arruinando a todos.

Escupí sangre. El maldito me había reventado el labio.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté todavía en el suelo y escupiendo sangre en la alfombra.

- Mi prima está preocupada, Bella está preocupada. Incluso Charlie sabe de tu depresión. Entiendo que la extrañas, hermano. Pero encerrarte no te hará olvidarla.

- Jacob tu no entiendes...

- Claro que entiendo - me interrumpió - Hermano, tú la amas. Pero, sinceramente, no te puedes quejar de haberla perdido. Ella acudió a ti para resolver las cosas.

- Ella es casada. No hay nada qué resolver.

- ¿Sabías que Bella todavía está enamorada del esposo de la rubia? - Ella también está sufriendo. De hecho, sufre igual o más que tú. Pero has decidido encerrarte, no puedes ver lo que hay a tu alrededor. Nos alejaste a todos.

- Me harta la actitud de todos. Se molestan por mi actitud, pero, ¿qué quieren que haga? El amor de mi vida pertenece a otra persona. Rosalie me mintió. Y no sólo en su estado civil sino en todo lo que sentía por mi - dije molesto - ¿Por qué nadie se pone de mi lado? ¿Por qué nadie puede entender eso?

- Desafortunadamente, sí hay una persona que te entiende a la perfección - me miró a los ojos. Y sin decir nada salió de mi oficina.

Me quedé allí por varios minutos reflexionando lo ocurrido. Luego, regresé al ventanal y contemplé una vez más la ligera nevada.

-_ Rosalie... _- susurré.

Cerrando mis ojos pude visualizarla. Su largo cabello dorado. Su sonrisa. Sus labios. Sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Su piel dulce. Cada parte de su cuerpo que me perteneció,que poseí.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar por su ausencia. Repasé la escena donde le pedí que no me buscara.

Pude ver sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia bajo la lluvia.

Pero no quería perdonarla. No podía perdonarla.

Abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y justo en el fondo estaba la foto, la única foto, que me quedaba de ella. Los dos sonriendo y mirándo a la cámara. La había tomado en Seattle.

Fue allí cuando, contemplando cada aspecto de ella, decidí olvidarla.

Conservaría los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Sin embargo, no la buscaría más. No esperaba una reconciliación. Simplemente, no quería volver a saber nada de ella.

Rosalie ahora... formaba parte de mi pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

El restaurante estaba tranquilo. Sólo había 4 comensales. Victoria y las demás meseras planeaban irse más temprano para festejar Navidad con sus familias por lo que me ofrecí a quedarme a cerrar y limpiar las mesas.

- ¿Segura que no hay ningún problema? - me preguntó Victoria.

- No te preocupes. Mis planes son hasta la noche - sonreí - Vayan a divertirse y nos vemos el lunes.

- Te debo una, Bella. Feliz Navidad.

Terminé de atender a los clientes y, tras desearles un buen día, me dispuse a cerrar el local.

Casi acababa de limpiar la cocina cuando marcaron a mi celular.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Bella? Es Emmett._

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté ansiosa. Debido a su falta de interés en mí no pensé que me llamaría a no ser que fuese algo muy importante.

_- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás en la casa? _

¿Hablar conmigo?

- Aún estoy en el restaurante...

_- Perfecto, voy para allá_ - y colgó.

Terminé mis labores y me dispuse a esperar a Emmett. Le preparé un par de sandwiches de queso, eran sus favoritos, como un símbolo de paz o algo así. Quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad.

Escuché golpes en la puerta trasera y me apresuré a abrir.

Vi con horror el labio destrozado de Emmett.

- ¡Emmett! - dije con los ojos casi fuera de mis orbitas.

- Tranquila, Bells. No es nada - sonrió.

¿Bells? ¿está sonriendo?

- ¿Qué- qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién te hirió? - titubeé.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje a la cocina. Por un momento pensé que él rechazaría el contacto pero no refutó ni nada.

Coloqué un trapo lleno de hielos en su labio.

- Emmett, ¿qué pasó?

- Hablé con Jake.

- ¿Jake te hizo esto? - pregunté sorprendida. Emmett era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que él.

- Me hizo entrar en razón. Supongo que un golpe era lo que necesitaba... De eso quería hablar contigo...

Dió un suspiro largo y continuó

- Bells, lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Perdóname por haberme alejado de ti. Eres como mi hermana menor... Y yo... Te quiero, Bells.

Solté una risita histérica, ¿en verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿En serio todo estaba bien ahora?

- Sé que no podré reponer estos últimos dos meses. Me siento muy avergonzado por mi comportamiento. El dolor me cegó. El recuerdo de ella me cegó por completo.

- ¿En verdad la amabas? -

- Como jamás pensé amar a nadie. Sin embargo, las cosas ahora son distintas. Ella no era una mujer libre, y lamento mucho más que el hombre al que le pertenecía era del que estas enamorada.

Sin decir nada lo abracé. Él respondió el gesto.

-_ Te extrañé _- susurré con un nudo en mi garganta.

Y nos quedamos así, sin decir nada más. Con este simple gesto expresamos todo: el dolor, la alegría, la reconciliación.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bien? - preguntó él ansioso.

- Desde luego - respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a la casa?

Asentí con la cabeza. Cerré el restaurante y regresamos a nuestro hogar.

Ya en la casa, Emmett me relató todo lo ocurrido entre él y Rosalie, la mujer rubia.

Luego, proseguí a hacer lo mismo.

Claro, los dos terminamos llorando como niños pequeños. Las heridas todavía no sanaban.

- ¿Has sabido algo de él?

- Fue a buscarme al restaurante. No pude enfrentarlo. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Nada. Pero... decidí no volverme a acercar a ella. No busco explicaciones o una reconciliación.

- ¿Estás seguro? - dije angustiada.

- Todo cambió, Bella. No puedo perdonarla. Creo que... jamás lo haré.

- Yo... aún no decido nada - me expliqué - Él me dijo que fueron obligados a contraer matrimonio, ¿no crees que debemos darles el privilegio de que nos cuenten lo que pasó primero?

¿Por qué los estaba defendiendo?

- No cambia nada, Bella. Nos mintieron. Nos manipularon, ¿Qué tal si inventaron eso? Tal vez están tan aburridos con sus patéticas vidas que buscan arruinar a las demás personas.

- No, no. Edward no sería capaz de - comencé a decir, como si estuviese delirando.

- Bella... escucha... Si tú quieres perdonar a Edward... estás en todo tu derecho, no planeo impedirlo. Yo respetaré tu decisión. Pero por mi parte... No. No cambia nada.

Miré fijamente al piso. La realidad de las palabras de Emmett hicieron punzar mi corazón. Ellos nos engañaron...

- _Tienes razón_ - susurré - _No cambia nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

Al caer la tarde, Bella y yo nos preparamos para salir a casa de Alice.

Opté por un traje negro con camisa azul y corbata negra, mientras que Bella llevaba un vestido de leopardo negro y blanco 3/4, mallas negras, un saco negro y eso sí, un par de flats. Ni siquiera la reina de Inglaterra podría obligarla a usar tacones.

- Luces preciosa - comenté y noté cómo se sonrojaba.

- Hace frio, recuerda llevarte una chamarra por si hace frío más tarde.

- Tú eres la que lleva vestido y ¿yo soy el que debe llevarse una chamarra? - reí.

- Alice me regaló este vestido, me matará si uso algo que no vaya con él - rió también.

Bella insistió en que nos fuéramos en su camioneta. Rodé los ojos resignado.

- Entonces... llegaremos hasta allá en año nuevo - bromeé y ella me dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Deja en paz a la camioneta. Ajusta tu cinturón.

Cuando arrivamos, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la entrada. Estaban muy complacidos porque asistiría.

- ¡Emmett! - gritó Alice al acercarme.

Me estrechó en sus brazos y besó mi mejilla.

- Te eché mucho de menos. No vuelvas a hacerme eso. ¿Oíste? - me regañó.

- Todo está bien ahora, enana.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? ¿Quién te golpeó?

- Es una larga historia - reí - No te preocupes, habrá tiempo para contarles.

Jasper también me dió un abrazo rápido y nos invitó adentro.

Charlie ya estaba allí. Supongo que debía acostumbrarme a que, ésa noche, todos me regañaran por mi comportamiento de las ultimas semanas. El padre de Bella no fue la excepción.

Estábamos a punto de cenar cuando llegó Jacob.

Saludó a todos con un abrazo y se aproximó a mi.

- ¿Estamos bien? - preguntó temeroso.

- No - contesté serio.

Los demás guardaron silencio, esperando a que continuara. Al ver la expresión de todos me eché a reír.

- Es broma. En realidad, quería darte las gracias por hacerme entrar en razón. Sólo que, por favor, para la próxima, encuentra un método menos doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Me la estaba pasando de maravilla. Mi padre mantenía una amena conversación con Jasper mientras que Emmett y Alice se ponían al día.

Comencé a recoger los platos sucios cuando Jacob me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Me puse mi saco negro y lo acompañé a la calle.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

- Nada, nada. Es sólo que si escuchaba a Charlie y a Jasper hablar sobre la guerra civil un minuto más, me volvería loco.

Pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y caminamos bajo la luz de la luna.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo, asi que ese tipo de contacto no me molestaba.

- Olvidé agradecerte por lo que hiciste con Emmett. Te debo una - comenté después de un rato.

- Siempre es un placer ayudarte.

- Uhmmm, ¿a dónde vamos?

- Quería enseñarte cómo está quedando mi casa. Está casi terminada. ¿quieres ir?

- Claro - sonreí.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegamos a una casa pequeña de tejas marrones y ventanales blancos.

- Está lindísima. De verdad eres bueno para esto. La pintura es muy bonita.

- Tuve que pintarla solo. Emmett prometió ayudarme, pero me dejó plantado, ¿te acuerdas?

Jacob vió mi expresión y se quedó callado.

Claro que me acordaba... ese día lo pasé con Edward... Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos...

Las imágenes inundaron mi mente:

_"- Mi corazón late distinto cuando estoy contigo... Te amo, Bella._

_- Me siento sola cuando no estoy contigo; me siento conflictuada si no sé donde estás; me siento impaciente al no poder besar tus labios cada 5 minutos - sonreí - supongo que así es como se siente estar enamorada... yo también te amo, Edward."_

- _Lo lamento _- susurró Jake.

- No pasa nada - dije suprimiendo el enorme nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

- ¿Bella?

Tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme en uno de los escalones del porche.

- La verdadera razón por la que te traje aqui es porque... - lucía nervioso e inquieto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Te traje aqui porque... tengo una confesión que hacer... Escucha... - titubeó - Sé lo que sientes por Cullen... y lamento mucho que todavía te duela su recuerdo pero... no puedo callarlo más. Me hiere hacerlo... Así que... Bella... quiero decirte que... Estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado... Lo callé todo este tiempo porque sabía lo que sentías por él pero ahora que no está... pensé que tal vez podías darme una oportunidad... Déjame reemplazarlo, Bella. Yo quiero reemplazarlo.

Quedé en shock, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos derramaban lágrimas.

No sabía que contestar. No sabía siquiera si esto en realidad estaba pasando o si mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

- Jake yo...

Y antes de que dijera otra cosa, unió sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN<strong>_


	30. Cap 30: Echo

**Heey Readers!**

**Perdón la tardanza pero de pronto se me va la inspiración! XD**

**En fin, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de "The Darkest Water" espero que lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a los readers que le dieron reviews a "Last Kiss" un abrazo muy muy grande para todos ustedes. Saben que los quiero (:**

**También a las personas que le dieron follow/favorite a la historia! :B**

**Este cap no es tan largo como los pasados pero sé que les gustará.**

**La próxima vez, subiré 3 documentos:**

**- Cap. 31 "Everything" - Lifehouse (Último capítulo)**

**- Epílogo**

**- Agradecimientos**

**No puedo esperar a recibir sus reviews. Los quiero, readers!**

****Por cierto, les recuerdo que, en mi biografía, está el link de mi Tumblr, donde podrán encontrar imágenes de la historia. No olvíden checarlo.****

**Nos leemos en unos días.**

**- Cezi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: "Echo" - Jason Walker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Echo<strong>

**Edward's POV**

De nuevo estaba en un avión. Definitivamente una vida en el aire no era para mi. Había momentos donde me sentía claustrofóbico y ansioso por estar tanto tiempo sentado. Además, la presencia de las azafatas rondándome, no me ayudaba para nada.

- Señor Cullen, aquí tiene su botella de agua - dijo de forma provocativa la mujer uniformada.

- Muchas gracias - contesté indiferente.

Procuré recoger la botella con la mano izquierda para que visualizara el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular. La azafata me hizo una mueca.

- Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme - murmuró resignada.

Reí al recordar los comentarios que me hacía Rosalie: _"Tienes suerte de que no soy celosa"... "El anillo es como tu escudo protector para las mujeres desesperadas"_

Ella se había quedado con mi familia en Italia. Yo tenía que regresar a Forks para dejar mi puesto oficialmente. Y también aprovecharía para tratar de hablar de nuevo con Bella. Esperaba que el tiempo y la distancia hubiesen ayudado a arreglar las cosas.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando el cansancio me venció.

En vez de sueños, fueron recuerdos los que inundaron mi inconciente:

_-¿Hay algo más?_

_- Si... si lo hay... Lo estuve pensando y... - dijo pausada._

_- ¿Rose?_

_Me miró a los ojos con una expresión seria._

_- Quiero... que... - suspiró - ... Quiero que solicitemos el divorcio._

_La noticia me cayó de sorpresa, así que guardé silencio unos segundos y después volteé a verla y sonreí._

_- Desde luego. Si eso es lo que quieres, me parece bien._

_- ¿Es-estás de acuerdo co-con mi decisión? - titubeó temerosa._

_Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y asentí con la cabeza._

_- ¿Lo haces por Emmett, no?_

_- Lo hago por Emmett y por ti. Quiero que recuperes a Bella... ella jamás te perdonará si sigues casado podemos pedirles que regresen con nosotros si aún tenemos esto - dijo señalándo su dedo anular._

_Solté una risotada y ella me siguió._

_- Gracias - susurré - Escucha... lo que ahorita ocupa mi cabeza es abandonar el trabajo en el hospital. Pero te prometo que, en cuanto eso esté en orden, acudiré a un abogado y solicitaremos el divorcio._

_Ella me dió un fuerte abrazo y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro._

El altavoz me despertó derrepente. Sentí que dormí sólo un par de minutos cuando, en realidad, dormí alrededor de 5 horas. Odiaba esa sensación.

En el aeropuerto, Seth me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Edward, ¡qué gusto verte! Feliz año nuevo - dijo dándome un abrazo.

- Feliz año nuevo, Seth. Gracias por venir.

- Desde luego. Vamos, que aún tenemos un viaje de 2 horas.

En el viaje, Seth no paraba de parlotear de todo lo ocurrido en Forks desde nuestra ausencia.

- Debiste haber visto la cara de Sam cuando le dije que habías renunciado. Te juro que no tuvo precio - comentó con una risotada.

- Creo que a él siempre le caí mal; y más ahora que se entere de que tengo planeado abrir mi propio consultorio.

- ¿En verdad? Eso suena excelente. Si requieres personal no dudes en llamarme - sonrió - Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rosalie?

- Le pedí que se quedara con mi familia otro par de días. Lo más seguro es que estaré todo el día en la oficina organizando los últimos papeleos, no quería que estuviese sola en la casa. Ahora que recuerdo, necesito que me consigas a un buen abogado.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que Sam te demande? - preguntó riendo.

- No, no es eso. Sólo necesito arreglar unas cosas.

- Ahh, ya veo. Si, no te preocupes yo lo consigo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada. Decidí romper el silencio.

- ¿Seth? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

- Forks es un pueblo muy chico. Supongo que deben de tener una referencia de cada uno de los habitantes... De pura casualidad, ¿conoces a Isabella Swan? - pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

Sabía el riesgo de hacer esta pregunta, pero me urgía tener noticias de ella.

- Isabella... Isabella... Uhmmm... suena familiar - se quedó pensativo por un rato.

- Es una joven delgada, pálida, cabello largo y castaño. Trabaja frente al hospital.

- Ahh! Claro, Bella. Si, si la conozco. Mi padre conoce a su padre, son muy buenos amigos. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

- La conocí en el restaurante - respondí nervioso - Es buena persona, sólo que en mis últimos días en Forks ya no la vi en ninguna parte. ¿Le pasó algo?

Traté de actuar de la forma más relajada posible.

- No, no pasó nada con ella. Casualmente, ayer me comentó Leah, mi hermana, que Bella formalizó su relación con Jake, el hijo de Billy Black, hace un par de días. ¿Recuerdas a Billy? Iba a terapia al hospital. Llegaste a atenderlo un par de veces. Un hombre entrado en años, con una lesión fuerte en la cadera.

Mi corazón se paralizó y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Seth volteó a verme.

- ¿Edward?

- Para el carro...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Seth confundido.

- ¡Para el maldito auto! - grité eufórico.

Él se estacionó a la orilla de la carretera.

Abrí la puerta con violencia y traté de tomar aire. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mis pulmones se habían congelado con la noticia.

¿Bella estaba ahora con otro sujeto?

Jake... Jake, ¿de dónde me sonaba ese nombre?

_"Entramos al establecimiento y el mesero saludó a Bella._

_-¡Bells!_

_-¡Jake! - Bella se acercó a abrazarlo y el mesero contestó el gesto._

_-¿La mesa de siempre?_

_-Sabes que sí - le dijo con una gran sonrisa"_

¿Con ese perro? ¿Con ese perro me había reemplazado?

Aún con las manos temblorosas saqué mi cajetilla y fumé un par de cigarros. Me sentía lleno de ira. No podía creer que Bella se había olvidado de mi tan rápido.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? - dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.

- Si, si. Todo está bien. Discúlpame, me sentí claustrofóbico. Pero, ya estoy mucho mejor.

Todo el camino a Forks no paré de fumar. La imagen de Bella con ese tipo me daba rabia.

Estaba lloviendo cuando aparcamos fuera de mi casa.

- Gracias, Seth. Te veo mañana.

- La junta es a las 9am. Por favor se puntual.

- Así lo haré. Gracias de nuevo.

- Llámame por cualquier cosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomé mis maletas y corrí hacia la entrada.

Antes de entrar, fumé otro par de cigarros en el sillón del porche, el lugar favorito de Rose.

Saqué mi celular y la llamé.

_- ¿Edward?_ - contestó ansiosa.

- Hola, ¿qué haces?

_- Las niñas se están probando mi ropa, estamos jugando a la Boutique._

- Suena bien...

_- ¿Pasó algo?_

- No - contesté cortante.

_- Edward..._

- Me acabo de enterar que... - suspiré - Bella anda con otro tipo.

Rose jadeó por la sorpresa. Pude escuchar a lo lejos cómo les decia a las niñas que regresaría en unos minutos.

_- ¿Estás bien?_

- Sinceramente... No. ¿Por qué me hizo esto, Rose? ¿Tan pronto se olvidó de mi?

_- No digas eso, tal vez... ella no está pensando bien las cosas. Tal vez lo está haciendo por despecho y no porque en realidad quiera al tipo._

- No lo sé, Seth me dijo que formalizaron.

_- Habla con ella._

- Rose, ¿cómo hablo con ella? ¿Qué le digo?

_- No lo sé. Pídele una explicación. Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que tu y yo nos divorciaremos pronto. Dile que serás libre, que la amas y la quieres de vuelta._

- Lo haces sonar tan fácil - dije sarcástico.

_- Edward, es en serio. Debes hablar con ella._

- ¿Ahora?

_- Yo en tu lugar ya estaría justo a fuera de su casa_ - rió.

- De acuerdo, eso haré... Ahmm, ¿qué pasa si me encuentro a Emmett? - pregunté con cautela.

Rose dió un suspiro largo y su voz se escuchó entrecortada.

_- Habla con Bella_ - dijo ignorándo mi pregunta_ - Habla con Bella, sé que la harás entrar en razón. Márcame después para saber cómo te fue._

- Está bien. Hablamos luego. Te quiero, Rose.

_- Adios, Edward._

Terminé mi cigarrillo y contemplé la lluvia. El clima de Forks seguía sorprendiéndome.

Me acomodé en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Rápidamente mi mente fue invadida por recuerdos:

_"Llegamos muertos de cansancio al porche de su casa, pero ninguno dejaba de reír._

_Miramos juntos caer la lluvia por unos minutos. Besé su frente y ella me abrazó._

_Alejé mi rostro para observarla, su cabello estaba adherido a su cara, también su ropa mojada a su cuerpo._

_Me pareció totalmente irresistible._

_Me acerqué a ella y la besé mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos_

_Ella respondió el gesto; pero lo volvió apasionado y agresivo._

_Abrió la puerta y, sin despegar nuestros labios, dejamos la canasta y la manta en su sala; al igual que mi camisa y su blusa empapada._

_Me miró a los ojos, como tratando de leer mis pensamientos._

_- Te amo - susurré._

_- Te amo - repitió ella._

_Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas._

_Subimos a su habitación jadeando._

_La pasión seguía subiendo y ninguno de los dos la detenía._

_Cerré la puerta detrás de mi."_

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Rosalie tenía razón, Bella estaba con Jake por las razones equivocadas. Ella me seguía amando tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Dejé mis maletas en la sala, tomé las llaves del coche y partí a casa de Bella.

Pude visualizar su vieja camioneta a la distancia. Ella debía estar en casa.

Reí para mi mismo, pensando en lo molesta que estaría Bella si me hubiese escuchado hablar mal de su camioneta.

Me estacioné unas casas atrás y corrí hacia la entrada.

Toqué el timbre varias veces hasta que alguien me abrió. Y ese "alguien" no era precisamente la persona que esperaba.

- Hola... uhmm, creo que no nos hemos presentado de la manera correcta... Mi nombre es Edward Cull..

- No necesitas hacer eso, sé quién eres - respondió Emmett molesto - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero hablar con Bella.

- Ella no está.

Miré incrédulo a su camioneta y luego le devolví la mirada.

- La camioneta está descompuesta desde hace varias semanas. Bella está en el restaurante.

- Perfecto, entonces iré para allá.

- No te molestes, su novio fue por ella.

Noté como acentuaba la palabra: "Novio"

- La esperaré aquí entonces - respondí resignado.

- Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

- En ese caso, mientras llega, hablaré contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué carajos tendrías que hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre tu esposa? No tengo interés en saber nada de ella.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, ¿no quería saber nada de ella?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté confundido.

- Escucha - dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta - No quiero ser grosero ni contigo ni con tu esposa.

De nuevo acentuó la palabra: "Esposa"

- De eso mismo quería hablar con Bella. Rose y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

- Ja! - rió incrédulo.

Su actitud empezaba a hervir mi cabeza.

- Es tu problema si no me crees, pero necesito Bella lo sepa.

- Dejala en paz, ¿quieres? Le está costando hacer su vida sin ti. Después de lo que nos hicieron a los dos nos ha costado mucho. No puedes aparecerte así, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Tú no entiendes nada.

- Házmelo entender.

Suspiré para tranquilizarme, la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

- Rosalie y yo tuvimos que casarnos... Suena muy siglo XVIII pero así fue. Al morir mis padres, la madre de Rosalie nos obligó a casarnos. Ella debió haberte hablado de su madre, debes saber de su alto egocentrísmo. Prácticamente Rose y yo fuimos sus marionetas.

Emmett seguía dándome miradas incrédulas, como si yo lo estuviese sacando todo lo ocurrido de un libro de historias.

- Cuando llegamos a Forks, las cosas no resultaron entre ella y yo. Una vez, borracho, traté de besarla a la fuerza.

Noté cómo Emmett se tensó cuando lo mencioné.

- Ella me perdonó e iniciamos una amistad, ¿entiendes? Una amistad. Fuimos dos extraños viviendo juntos por más de 7 meses. El destino es algo raro pues yo me enamoré de Bella y Rose se enamoró de ti.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - bufó.

- Acabas de decirme lo dificil que fue para ustedes recuperarse, pero no tienes idea de lo que también hemos pasado Rose y yo.

Emmett se impresionó por mis palabras y bajó la mirada.

- Ven a buscar a Bella después... - susurró y trató de cerrar la puerta pero lo detuve.

- Ella te extraña...

- No cambia nada.

- ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? Rosalie y yo haremos lo que sea por tenerlos de vuelta. Haré lo que sea con tal de que Rose sea feliz. Dime. Dime qué quieres que haga.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Divórciate de ella - susurró y, tras una última mirada, cerró la puerta.

Regresé al auto y esperé a que Bella regresara.

Pasaron más de dos horas hasta que vi una motocicleta negra aparcar frente a su casa. Eran Jake y Bella.

Mi respiración incrementaba al verlos caminar tomados de la mano hacia la entrada. Estuve a punto de bajar para hablar con ella cuando vi cómo lo abrazaba y besaba.

Mi corazón dejó de moverse por varios segundos. Contemplé la escena y me congelé.

Ella sonrió y él se acercó de nuevo a sus labios. Besó también su mano y después regresó a su motocicleta.

Bella lo despidió y cuando lo perdió de vista, entró a la casa.

Mis manos se aferraban al volante con fuerza. Mis labios temblaban y mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

No sé de donde saqué fuerza para conducir de regreso a la casa. No me bajé del auto. Me sentía aún en shock, conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Con las manos frías tomé el celular y marqué al primer número de la lista.

_- ¿Edward?_ - escuché la dulce voz de Rose, como si esperara buenas noticias.

Traté de decir algo pero no salían palabras de mi boca.

_- ¿Edward, qué paso?_ - preguntó ahora alterada.

- Te necesito - fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de echarme a llorar.


	31. Cap 31: Everything

**Capítulo FINAL**

**"The Darkest Water"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: "Everything" - Lifehouse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Everything<strong>

**Bella's POV**

- No era necesario que pasaras por mí.

- Sabes que no me molesta, después de todo eres mi novia - Jacob se acercó en un movimiento rápido y besó mis labios.

Con cada roce, no podía evitar acordarme de Edward. Sabía que estaba con Jacob por las razones equivocadas pero, él me hacía sentir bien. Me sentía optimista después de todo. El hoyo en mi pecho no era tan doloros como lo fue antes.

Me estaba precipitando, lo admito, pero simplemente ya no quería sufrir.

Traté de limitar el beso, sin embargo, sólo logré que Jacob lo volviera más apasionado.

Sonrojada, empujé su pecho.

- Necesito respirar - reí.

- Lo lamento - rió también - ¿Estás lista?

Me ofreció su casco y asentí con la cabeza.

Cada vez que me subía a su motocicleta una ola de nerviosísmo me inundaba. Charlie me mataría si se enteraba que éste era mi medio de transporte desde que mi camioneta murió.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa, pero no nos salvamos de la llovizna que cayó.

Empapados, Jacob tomó mi mano y me acompañó a la puerta.

- Bella, casi olvido mencionártelo. Mi jefe saldrá de viaje la siguiente semana, así que quería proponerte una cosa.

- Dime - respondí al instante.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Florida a visitar a tu madre?

- ¡¿Es en serio?! - mi corazón comenzó a palpitar apresuradamente. Hacía casi 4 meses que no la veía. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Eso es un si?

Me entregué a sus brazos y sonreí llena de felicidad.

- Desde luego. Muchas gracias, Jake.

Él no lo dudó y volvió a besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.

- Empezaré a investigar los vuelos, ¿paso más tarde?

- Nos vemos aquí para cenar.

Esperé a que se fuera antes de entrar a la casa. Él me guiñó el ojo y lo vi alejarse.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando me llegó una sensación paranoica de que alguien me miraba. Observé a mi alrededor y, al no encontrar nada, ingresé a mi hogar.

Justo en la sala me encontré a Emmett. Lucía muy tenso sentado en la orilla del sofá.

- Hey, Emmett. ¿Pasa algo? - me quité mi abrigo mojado y me acerqué a él.

- Necesito hablar contigo - contestó serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Miró sus manos antes de continuar.

- Edward vino a buscarte.

La sangre abandonó mi cabeza y se alojó en mis pies. Al igual que mi corazón, mi respiración se aceleró.

¿Qué acaso no podía tener un minuto de felicidad? Acababa de recibir excelentes noticias y de pronto todo se venía abajo.

- ¿Vino a buscarme? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hablaste con él?

Mil preguntas salieron de mi boca, pero Emmett no se atrevió a contestar ninguna.

- Preferiría que hablaras tú con él. Me dijo que pasaría después a buscarte.

- Emmett, por favor - dije en tono suplicante, mientras que un par de lágrimas se alojaron en mis ojos.

- Me dijo que... Rosalie y él pedirán el divorcio.

Jadeé por la sorpresa. Edward sería un hombre libre.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿En serio el destino nos estaba concediendo una segunda oportunidad? ¿O de nuevo estaba jugando conmigo?

Sin decir nada , subí a mi habitación.

No tuve la fuerza para quitarme la ropa mojada así que me senté en el centro de mi cama y abracé mis rodillas.

El dolor ardía en mi pecho. Mis pulmones paralizados no jalaban aire. Me sentía incompleta.

Recordé lo feliz que fui hacia pocos segundos. Jacob. Jacob sanaba mis heridas. Jacob era lo que mantenía de pie. Jacob estuvo allí cuando Edward no lo estuvo.

Aunque, no podía negarlo, lo amaba. Amaba a Edward con todas mis fuerzas pero... No. No quería sufrir más. Mi cabeza le ganó a mi corazón y decidí no perdonar a Edward. El hecho de que él se divorciara de su esposa no cambiaba nada. Él mintió. Él me uso.

_- No cambia nada_ - susurré.

Y tras tomar esta decisión, me desgarré el alma llorando.

_- Te amo, Edward... _- fue mi último pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

- ¡Odio los aviones! ¡Odio los aviones! - pensé.

Era la tercera bolsa que me entregaba la azafata. El vómito y las náuseas no me dejaban en paz.

En parte era mi culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre desayunar un enorme plato de hot cakes justo antes de subir a un avión?

_Cuando les anuncié a la familia de Edward que me tenía que regresar de inmediato a Forks, Tanya, Irina y Kate organizaron una "pijamada" de despedida._

_Acampamos en el jardín y dormimos junto a una pequeña fogata que encendimos. Era una pena despedirme de ellas tan repentinamente. En definitiva, me había encariñado con ellas muy rápido._

_- Vendrás pronto, ¿verdad, Rose? - sollozó Kate en el aeropuerto._

_- No lo sé, cariño. Las cosas a veces son muy complicadas._

_- No veo lo complicado - replicó Irina._

_- ¡Irina! - dijeron Carmen y Eleazar al mismo tiempo._

_- Los adultos solemos complicar las cosas - suspiré - Prometo escribirles todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Las tres me dieron un abrazo enorme, besé sus frentes y, con un nudo en la garganta me despedí de la Familia Denali._

- ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Srita. Hale? - preguntó la azafata.

Iba a contestarle pero sólo pude acercar mi rostro lo suficiente a la bolsa para devolver el estómago un par de veces más.

Apenada, sólo pude sonreirle a la empleada y recargarme en mi asiento.

- Por favor, si necesita algo más, no dude en avisarme.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, esperando que el malestar se fuera.

- La turbulencia era inesperada, no tiene por qué apenarse - dijo de pronto el pasajero que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Que no tiene porqué apenarse. Al fin y al cabo que a todos nos puede llegar a pasar - me dedicó una sonrisa y continuó leyendo su libro - ¿Se siente mejor?

Era un hombre de aproximádamente 27 años, cabello oscuro y tez pálida. Sus ojos negros eran intimidadores, por lo que me negué a verlo detenidamente. Vestía traje y corbata negra. Debo admitir que era muy atractivo.

- Es la primera vez que me pasa - contesté - en realidad no sé cómo reaccionar ante situaciones como ésta.

- Aún tenemos 6 horas más de vuelo. ¿Por qué no toma una siesta? Eso le ayudará con las nauseas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Félix.

- Rosalie, mucho gusto. Aunque lamento conocernos en estas circunstancias.

- No se preocupe - me sonrió de forma cordial y regresó su mirada a su libro.

El sueño se adueñó de mí en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que inundó mi mente no fueron recuerdos gratos sino que me mostró lo ocurrido en la noche de Acción de gracias. La noche donde Emmett me dejó:

_"- Lo prometiste... Prometiste que no me dejarías... Prometiste que siempre me ibas a amar - lloré._

_- ¿Qué iba a saber yo? - gritó - Eres una mujer fría y superficial. ¿Tienes miedo de ser como tu madre? Pues malas noticias: eres exactamente como ella; mueves gente a tu alrededor, juegas con sus sentimientos a tu antojo. Tu padre debe de estar muy decepcionado de su linda princesa de plástico._

_- No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre... - susurré._

_- Deberías volver a Londres con tu querido esposo, dile que te compre millones de joyas... No eres nada... Vacía... Nada._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves?_

_- Bienvenida al mundo real, Rosalie._

_- ¿Crees que sabes algo de mi? No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado - grité furiosa - Mi madre me casó por la fuerza con un hombre que jamás amé, fui forzada a vivir esta vida falsa, ¿crees que has sufrido? No tienes idea. No tienes idea de lo que es sufrir la muerte de la única persona que te ha querido."_

Abrí los ojos de sobresalto. Mi respiración agitada y un par de lágrimas en mis mejillas.

_- ¿Rosalie?_ - susurró Félix. Tenía aspecto de que acababa de despertar también. Tal vez yo lo había despertado.

- Lo lamento - sollocé - Fue un mal sueño.

Traté de secar mis lágrimas antes de que él lo notara.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? - preguntó ansioso.

- Si. Lamento haberte despertado.

- Está bien. Supongo que ya era hora de despertar - sonrió.

- Sólo te he estado causando problemas.

- Para nada. Este ha sido un viaje... interesante - rió.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- 3am. ¿Necesitas algo?

Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia mi ventana en la oscuridad.

Miles de estrellas en el firmamento se reflejaban en el denso océano.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó de repente Félix.

- ¿Qué... Qué dijiste? ¿Có-cómo supiste? - volteé a verlo directo a los ojos.

- Se nota en tu cara... Bueno, lo noté en tu cara, cuando estabas dormida no dejabas de mencionar a un tal Emmett. Supuse que era tu novio. ¿O estoy equivocado?

- No. No lo estás. Sólo que... Pfff, es una larga historia... Y también muy complicado... Uhmm, él ya no es mi novio.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudo renunciar a ti? Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Su comentario me incomodó. Así que guardé silencio y regresé mi mirada al paisaje.

- Perdón, no quise ser irrespetuoso - se excusó.

- No lo fuiste. Es sólo que... hace poco que... nos separamos. Aún es... doloroso hablar de él.

Guardé silencio dando por terminada la plática.

Al cabo de 2 horas más aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Internacional de Washington D.C. Antes de bajar, le ofrecí una generosa propina a la azafata que cuidó de mi durante el vuelo, ella la aceptó con una sonrisa temerosa.

Llegamos a la zona de equipaje y perdí de vista a Félix. No me dió tiempo de despedirme y agradecerle por la extraña conversación que tuvimos.

Edward me dijo que Seth pasaría por mi, pues él estaría ocupado con el consejo del Hospital. Tomé mis maletas y me senté a esperarlo en la sala de abordaje.

- ¡Sra. Cullen! - gritó alguien.

Levanté la vista y visualicé a Seth a la distancia. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa, le devolví el gesto.

Me iba a acercar a él cuando Félix se paró justo frente a mi.

- Pensé que no tendría tiempo de despedirme usted, señorita - dijo sonriente.

- Te perdí de vista. Me imaginé que tendrías prisa por irte.

- Si tengo algo de prisa. Pero no quería irme sin despedirme.

Tomó una de mis manos y la besó.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Rosalie. Espero que nos encontremos alguna otra vez. Y espero que sigas soltera para entonces - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Su comentario me causó mucha gracia. Félix era un hombre muy carismático.

- Gracias por todo.

Besé su mejilla y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Seth.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la camioneta, y justo cuando entramos a la carretera, el malestar me invadió de nuevo.

- Rosalie, ¿Te sientes bien? – murmuró preocupado.

- Si, es sólo que… Creo que pesqué un virus o algo así. ¿Te molestaría que pasáramos a una farmacia antes de llegar a mi casa?

- No hay ningun problema. Pero, ¿no preferirías que Edward te revisara primero?

- Es un malestar estomacal, Seth – reí – Además, él tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No quiero molestarlo por una tontería.

Seth no lucía conforme con mi respuesta. Me miraba de reojo cada pocos minutos. Agradecí el gesto, pero en realidad no era para tanto.

Seguimos conversando durante el viaje. Esto me distraía lo suficiente como para no pensar en las náuseas.

Como habíamos acordado, Seth aparcó justo a fuera de la farmacia del pueblo.

- No tardaré – dije con una sonrisa.

Una ligera llovizna caía silenciosa. Cuando estuve a punto de entrar al establecimiento, una persona captó mi atención del otro lado de la calle.

Emmett.

Vestía pantalones deportivos negros y una camisa blanca. Llevaba puestos su audífonos y trotaba sobre el asfalto.

Lo observé detenidamente, esperando que sintiera mi mirada y volteara a verme. Pero fue en vano.

A los pocos segundos lo perdí de vista.

Con un nudo en la garganta, me abrí paso entre los estrechos pasillos repletos de medicina naturista, cosméticos y artículos de baño.

Tomé un frasco Pepto Bismol de una pequeña vitrina junto a los artículos de limpieza femenina. Iba en mi camino a pagar pero, una cajita rosa me tomó por sorpresa.

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas cuando lo tuve en mis manos temblorosas. Derrepente, el Pepto Bismol no era lo que me interesaba, sino lo que contenía esta pequeña cajita.

Mi corazón bombeaba sangre con fuerza. Mi respiración se volvió agitada.

Todo parecía tener explicación ahora. Aunque me negaba a aceptarla.

Agarré otro par de cajitas rosas y me acerqué a pagar; suplicando, con todas mis fuerzas, que mis suposiciones fuesen incorrectas.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

- ¿Pero ella se encuentra bien? – pregunté preocupado.

_- Dice que sí. Me pidió que paráramos en una farmacia, creo que sólo es alguna ligera infección en el estómago_ – respondió Seth.

- De acuerdo. ¿Podrías decirle que la veré más tarde en la casa? Iré a la cita con el abogado. No tardaré. Si notas que es algo más grave no dudes en llamarme.

_- Te aseguro que no es nada, Edward. Hablamos luego._

Colgué el teléfono del lugar donde fue mi oficina. Recogí mis pertenencias y caminé hasta el estacionamiento.

Varios doctores y personal del Hospital se acercaron para despedirse. Me sentía como un robot, dando muestras de agradecimiento a todas esas personas.

Cuando se disiparon, casi de inmediato fui al restaurante de Bella. Era mi oportunidad de interceptarla en su trabajo.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, sus ojos chocolate me penetraron.

Noté pánico en su mirada, como si tuviese una urgencia de escapar.

Corrí hacia ella y le impedí el paso.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Estás interfiriendo con mi trabajo, hazme el favor de marcharte – respondió indiferente.

- Bella, por favor. No me hagas esto.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo de pronto un mesero que se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

- No – murmuró Bella molesta.

Estuvo a punto de librarse de mi pero fui más rápido y la tomé de la muñeca.

- Déjame en paz – gritó llena de odio.

Todos los comensales voltearon a vernos y comenzaron a murmurar.

_- Sólo necesito hablar de un par de cosas contigo. No te tomará mucho tiempo_ – susurré.

Sin verme a la cara, se safó de mis brazos y me hizo una mueca para que la siguiera.

Terminamos en la parte trasera de la cocina.

- Gracias por escucharme.

- ¿Podemos terminar con esto rápido? – dijo fastidiada.

- Fui a buscarte el otro día…

- Recibí el recado.

Su expresión seria y vacía a mis palabras hacian arder mi pecho. ¿No le importaba ni en lo más mínimo mi presencia?

- Rosalie y yo nos divorciaremos.

- Vaya – dijo sonriendo pero no de felicidad sino de burla y desinterés – Pues si piensas que es lo correcto…

- Es lo correcto – afirmé – Quiero decir, pensé que si Rosalie y yo nos separábamos entonces tu me darías otra…

- ¿Otra oportunidad? – me interrumpió, de nuevo con gesto burlón - ¿Estás loco? ¿Y qué pretendes que pasará? ¿Qué todo volverá a ser como lo fue antes?

- Yo pensé que…

Esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Formulé las oraciones correctas.

- Bella… Rosalie y yo fuimos forzados a casarnos. Jamás hubo nada entre nosotros excepto una buena amistad.

Ella miraba fijamente el suelo. No decía nada, sólo miraba el suelo.

-Escucha, Edward. Lo que tu esposa y tu hicieron… - levantó su rostro y me miró detenidamente. Sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas; sus ojos chocolate llenos de dolor - … Jamás. Jamás podré perdonartelo. Te lo suplico… Déjame tranquila. Encontré a una persona que me está ayudando a sanar las heridas que creaste. Por favor, déjame ser feliz.

- ¿Con Jacob? ¿Con ese perro me estás reemplazando?

- ¿Cómo supiste que era…

- Los vi besándose el día que te fui a buscar. No lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! No puedo sacarte de mi maldita cabeza, Edward. No puedo dejar de sentir que son tus labios los que beso cada vez que estoy con Jacob. Pero no es justo. No es justo que me pidas que siga sufriendo por ti. Simplemente no lo es. Así que, te lo suplico, que tu esposa y tu nos dejen a Emmett y a mi en paz.

No volvió a mirarme después de pronunciar esto. Entró por la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Me quedé allí como estatua. Ella tenía razón. Debía dejarla ser feliz, debía dejarla libre.

Debía dejar libre a Bella… y también dejar libre a Rosalie.

Sin perder tiempo, fui a la oficina del abogado que Seth me había recomendado.

Mi futuro era borroso, la súplica de Bella me había abierto los ojos. Entre mis planes ahora se encontraba irme de Forks para siempre. Encontrarle un buen hogar a Rosalie en Londres y desaparecer de su vida también.

_- Sr. Cullen, lo único que necesito para iniciar el trámite de divorcio es la firma de Rosalie Hale en estos papeles. En cuanto estén firmados, inicia el proceso._

Fumé un par de cigarros antes de entrar a la casa.

La luz de la sala seguía prendida, Rosalie estaba despierta.

Agarré valor y entré por la puerta con las hojas del divorcio en mi mano izquierda.

- ¿Rose? – pregunté al no ver señales de ella.

La busqué en todos lados hasta que la encontré. Estaba sentada en una mesedora en el pasillo que daba al jardín trasero.

- ¿Rose? – volví a llamar.

Por un momento pensé que estaría dormida pues su cuerpo parecía sin vida.

Me puse en cunclillas junto a ella y la llamé una vez más.

Ladeó lentamente su cabeza hasta mirarme de frente. Su expresión llena de dolor y angustia me tensó. ¿Acaso había discutido con Emmett?

- Rose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hablaste con él?

Ella, con muy poca fuerza, asintió con la cabeza. Al hacer esto, gotas espesas descendieron de sus ojos.

- ¿Le dijiste que nos divorciaremos? – pregunté.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Que no cambia nada. Que no me perdonará – lloró.

Besé su frente y la abracé, tratando de consolar su dolor.

- Hablé con el abogado. Lo único que necesitan son nuestras firmas. Serás libre al fin, Rose. Podrás regresar con Emmett y ser feliz.

_- Eso no sucederá_ – susurró.

- Tonterías. Hablaremos con él. ¿De acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

- No, no lo estará – sollozó.

- ¿Por qué, Rose? ¿De qué hablas?

Ella suspiró y antes de que se echara a llorar otra vez, susurró:

_- Estoy embarazada, Edward…_


	32. Cap 32: Center Of Attention

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32: "Center Of Attention" - Jackson Waters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Center Of Attention<strong>

**Emmett's POV**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Rosalie fue a buscarme a la casa.

Me fue a decir que ella y su esposo iban a separarse. Grité, maldije su presencia. Estoy muy arrepentido o al menos lo estaba.

Nuestra vida cotidiana regresó a la normalidad. Bella disfrutaba de su relación con Jacob, aunque ella no podía mentirme. Seguía amando a Edward.

Una tarde, fui a cenar al restaurante donde trabaja Bella. Un puñado de enfermeras estaban sentadas mesas atrás de donde yo estaba. Fue inevitable escuchar:

- Por fin me enteré de la verdadera razón por la que el Dr. Cullen abandonó el hospital – balbuceó una.

- Yo escuché que le propusieron un puesto mejor en una clínica en Chicago.

- No, no. Fue en Los Ángeles.

- Pues esos rumores son falsos – dijo la primera – La verdadera razón es porque ¡Va a ser papá!

El aire comenzó a faltarme al escuchar esto. Mis manos se volvieron puños, puños que estuve a punto de estrellar en la mesa.

- No sabía que era casado – repuso otra enfermera.

- La mujer no salía mucho. Al parecer Forks no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres británicas: Insípidas, aburridas y frígidas – rió una quinta mujer.

Todas se echaron a reír. Haciendo hervir, aún más, mis venas.

¿Así que fue esa la razón por la que se fueron?

Edward fue a buscar a Bella y, una segunda vez, fui yo quién atendió.

Me dijo que él y Rosalie abandonarían Forks para siempre.

No tuve nada que objetar y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Pero, ¿enterarme así? ¿Enterarme así que la mujer de mi vida estaba embarazada de otro hombre?

Lleno de rabia, regresé a mi casa sin siquiera despedirme de Bella.

Tomé una gran maleta y metí toda la ropa que encontré en ella.

No podía resistir más el dolor. Me iría yo también. Huiría de este lugar. No me importaba el destino. Simplemente no quería recordar el rostro de Rosalie, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, todo su ser. Ella era parte de mi pasado.

Debía olvidarla.

Tenía que olvidarla.

Arranqué mi Jeep y, sin mirar un mapa, salí de Forks para ya no volver.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

- Rose, ¿nos ayudas a cocinar galletas? – preguntó Irina sonriente.

- Irina – la reprendió Carmen – Sabes bien que tía Rose no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos por el bebé.

- ¿Qué les parece si ustedes comienzan mientras yo busco a Edward?

Las tres niñas asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza y besaron mis mejillas.

Caminé hacia el jardín con los grandes robles, el lugar favorito de mi aún esposo.

Allí se encontraba, recostado en una gran hamaca, con un libro entre sus manos.

Después de enterarme que estaba embarazada, Edward rechazó su proyecto de la Clínica para personas de bajos recursos para encargarse de mi plenamente. Era un gran sacrificio que él estaba haciendo.

Él se estaba haciendo pasar por el padre mi hijo. Él estaba reemplazando el lugar de Emmett.

Regresamos a Italia con su familia, ellos nos ofrecieron alojamiento en su casa mientras nacía "nuestro" hijo.

Ni en mil vidas podría pagarle lo que hizo por mi. Aunque a veces me odiaba a mi misma por haberle arrebatado su libertad.

- Me encontraste – sonrió Edward cuando me acerqué.

- Las niñas harán galletas, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Descendió de la hamaca y me miró pausadamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté curiosa.

- Nada. Es sólo que luces preciosa. La maternidad te sienta bien.

Me rodeó en sus brazos y besó mi frente.

Luego, se inclinó y besó mi vientre de 6 meses.

Caminamos, agarrados de la mano, hacia la cocina.

Miré hacia el cielo azul e imaginé a Emmett en lugar de Edward.

No sabía donde estaba. Y a decir verdad, por el momento no me importaba.

Lo único que sí me importaba era mi hijo.

Mi hijo y mi nueva familia.


End file.
